King of the Monsters
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Earth's mightiest heroes unite to defend Earth from the Invaders. However something even more powerful comes to their aid. A creature whose powers are stronger than Superman. A creature who defends the Earth with all his being. Get ready for the return of the King of the Monsters. Legendary Godzilla. Monster crossover, Pacific Rim crossover. Harem, Lemons and Pregnancy.
1. Long Live the King

Chapter 1 Long live the King

Long ago before the age of Mankind or the age of Dinosaurs. A powerful species ruled the Earth with power so great it shook the very ground. During an age when the world was radioactive these creatures thrived and lived together battling for dominance and territory.

As time went by the planet became less Radioactive and more suitable for other creatures to thrive. These Titans went into hibernation waiting for a time when they would be needed again.

That time is now.

Present time

The world was in chaos right now. Not hours ago the world was invaded by invaders from another world. Every weapon in every government was completely useless. The UN had disposed of every Nuke because of Senator Carter who wanted to dispose of every Nuke saying they brought more harm then good and wanted to put the worlds faith in Superman.

However these invaders were unlike anything the world had ever seen. Not even Superman could stop them which was impossible since he had defeated practically every enemy he had come across even Darkseid although technically that one was more of a draw.

During the fight Superman had just suddenly left the fight which Batman saw. Being completely out of character to just leave like that Batman followed him.

Soon he came to what looked like a military base.

"Now why would he come here?" Batman asked before he landed and got out before seeing the destroyed tanks and vehicles recognizing it was Superman's doing before going inside through a hole in the wall. Pushing a door to the side he narrowed his eyes seeing people in Red pods. He found people in these pods before the invaders came.

Superman was punching on some large door when a Batarang hit it.

"Hold it, Superman! Destroying Government property isn't your style. Whats going on?" Batman asked walking in from the shadows.

"See for yourself." Superman said ripping the door off before they walked inside. On the screens looked like Vitals, x-rays and so on before Superman punched the next door and Batman widened his eyes seeing a green skinned alien held securely.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Mankind's only hope." Superman said freeing him letting him drop to the floor before helping him up. "He tried to reach me telepathically but that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him." Superman said.

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked before.

"The invasion." The alien said through their minds. "I cam to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen."

"Big surprise." Batman said.

"I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help." The alien said before his appearance changed into something more Human with a blue cape around him.

"I am J'onn J'onzz." J'onn said lending his hand out but Batman didn't take it.

"Don't take it personally he doesn't trust anyone." Superman said.

"A wise policy." J'onn said before they walked out.

"We'll need to contact the join chiefs right away." Superman said before they were blinded by lights. Military troops surrounded them.

"Stop right there, Superman. You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here." The leading solider said.

"Wait. I'll vouch for him. You must let us go." Superman said.

"I don't think so."

"But the world's security may be at stake." Superman said.

"Thats why he'll never leave here alive." The solider said before he and the others turned into White aliens with red eyes and all slimy.

"It's them!" J'onn said before they started blasting them and Hit Superman into a tank.

Batman took out an explosive Batarang and threw it at them forcing them back. He pulled out another but failed to see one of the aliens behind him.

"Behind you!" J'onn said getting in front of him and took the blast and fell to his knees before Batman threw a regular Batarang at him.

"Hang on." Batman said getting him up just as Superman pulled a tank up.

"Get him to Safety. I'll cover you." Superman said using the tank as a shield before they got in the Batwing.

Seeing they were safe Superman threw the tank at them before flying away.

"That was close.

"We're not safe yet. Look." J'onn said as dozens of Alien aircraft started attacking them.

Superman fought against them but their weaponry was enough to hurt him.

Batman flew away from the fight before his left wing fell off.

As they continued to fall they suddenly stopped in mid air and glowed green.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Help as arrived." J'onn said.

They looked up and saw one of the Human Green Lanterns known as John Stewart using his ring to keep them from falling. However one of the aliens tried to attack them but suddenly a woman known as Hawkgirl came in and attacked them.

"Hawkgirl? Whats she doing here?" Batman asked as J'onn phased through the Batwing just as Lantern set them down.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an uprising near Rigel 9." Lantern said as the four flying heroes attacked the Aliens.

One of the Aliens went right after Batman but a couple explosive arrows hit them causing it to crash.

Looking across he saw Green Arrow next to the Flash and Kid Flash before they two speed off.

Another quickly tried to attack Superman from behind but got blasted by electricity. The attacker was none other than Black Lightning. (Flash, Kid flash, Green Arrow and Black Lightning are their TV series versions while Super Girl is the Unlimited version)

Another quickly tried to hit lantern but was hit by two heat visions which was from Super Girl and Powergirl.

Hawkgirl flew away from one of the aliens when an explosion sent her to the ground.

Suddenly arriving was a woman in unique armor with a tiara on her head.

"Allow me." She said before deflecting the lasers with the bracelets on her wrests before they hit the ship making it crash into them only for Lantern to use his ring to create a shield.

"Who's the rookie in the Tiara?" Lantern asked Superman who threw the last ship into the rocks.

"I'm not sure." Superman said before they regrouped. Kid Flash of course being the show off grabbed the missing Batwing piece. (Every Kid Flash or version of Wally I know has always been a show off)

"Hey Bats! I think you dropped this." Kid Flash said before the others appeared and his attention was on the new girl. "Whoa. Where have you been all my life?" Kid Flash asked handing the piece to Batman.

"Themyscira."

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"The home of the Amazons. I always thought it was merely a legend." Hawkgirl said.

"I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand." I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana said.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Kid Flash said before Green Arrows elbowed him hard. "OW!"

"Knock it off." Green Arrow said.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods. But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." Diana said.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman said.

"No. Not Luck. I telepathically summoned all of them." J'onn said.

"What exactly is going on? What are those things?" Green Arrow asked.

"I am a Martian...The last of my kind." J'onn said surprising them.

"The Last?" Black Lightning asked.

"We first encountered them about a thousand of your Earth years ago. It was a golden age. Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then they arrived. Where they came from, no one knew. But they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war." J'onn said.

"Sounds like theres a but coming up." Flash said.

"The invaders weapons were proving to be useless...Then they brought something unimaginable. Monsters from another planet. No weapon we used was effective against them. At the end of the war however a weapon was developed to use against both them and the invaders in one final desperate attack. The attack succeded and reduced the monsters to dust while paralyzing the Invaders. However I was the only survivor. I locked them up hoping they would never see the light of day again." J'onn said.

"These monsters are you talking about those white things on three legs?" Super Girl asked.

"No, those are their machines of war. They haven't summoned them...Yet. I know they will soon enough. If we can stop them before they do bring them here this world will have a chance." J'onn said.

"Wait hold on a second those astronauts that went to Mars never said anything about finding these guys." Kid Flash said.

"Some Pencil-Pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Lantern said.

"Or...Maybe they never knew about it. If I recall correctly Senator Carter said he fell into a hole. What if the Senator is actually one of them and has been planning this since they got back." Green Arrow said.

"It's very likely that may be true. With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses. Since they took my people's shapeshifting abilities they can do just that." J'onn said.

"That's why they sabotages the deep space monitoring network. So we couldn't detect their activities." Batman theorized.

"We've got to stop them before it's too late." Lantern said.

"It may already be too late." J'onn said before a dark cloud started forming around the city.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"It's begun." J'onn said.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn said.

"Whats the big deal? Can't you just whip up another batch of nerve gas?" Kid Flash asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured." J'onn said.

"Plan B?" Flash asked.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana said.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." Lantern said.

"Excuse me?" Super Girl said glaring at him with heat vision eyes.

"Easy." Power Girl said pulling her away. "We need all the help we can get." Power Girl said before Pulling on Lantern's ear.

"HEY!" Lantern yelled.

"And you. This better not be some sexist BS just because she's a woman or you and I are gonna have a very long and unpleasant talk." Power Girl said letting go.

"It wasn't I'm just saying she's not used to this kind of fight. Anyway. Tacticallym we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams." Lantern said making Kid Flash rush to Diana.

"Dibs on the Amazon." Kid Flash said making her raise an eyebrow.

Later

Flash, Kid Flash, Black Lightning and Lantern rushed to one location.

"You guys are no fun." Kid Flash said.

"This isn't supposed to be fun. We have a job to do and we'll do it better without distractions." Lantern said.

"Right." Black Lightning said.

"I hear ya." Flash said.

"Man." Kid Flash groaned out

Soon enough they came to one of the machines that was making a cloud of smog in the air.

"That's our target. Listen up, here's the plan." Lantern said.

"What plan? We kick their butts, right? Let's get this over with." Kid Flash said rushing into the danger.

"Oh. Wally." Flash said palming his face.

"You have got your work cut out with him." Black Lightning said before Wally set off some kind of sticky land mind covering himself in goo.

"Idiot." Lantern said before they flew in.

"Hand tight hot shot." Black Lightning said blasting one of the tanks back before he blasted off the legs making them fall over.

"I'm sorta stuck here." Wally said sheepishly.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are." Lantern said.

Meanwhile

Batman, J'onn, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman were in Egypt observing the invaders.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Wonder Woman said.

"It's not hiding its observing for any weak spots in..." Green Arrow said before an explosion in the factory went off making them look seeing a hole in the factory.

"Someone else is here." Wonder Woman said flying to the hole before to her shock she saw the invaders actually melting. Looking at the hole she saw burn marks and steam coming off it.

"Who did this?" Green Arrow asked while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Lets go." Batman said as they rushed through the factory.

"What are we looking for?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The crystal. It's what powers the factory." J'onn said before they came to the crystal room but like before all the invaders were melting. The crystal was also gone.

"Someone beat us to it." Green Arrow said before Batman got a closer look.

'I wonder...Is it them?" Batman asked himself.

"We'll have to regroup with the others." Batman said getting everyone to agree.

Later

Two two groups met up but the third group which consisted of Superman, Hawkgirl, Super Girl and Power girl were not with them.

"I fear the invaders have captured them." J'onn said.

"So did you have any better luck than us?" Lantern asked.

"Not exactly. The factory was shut down but not by us. Theres a second party involved. The invaders were melted and the crystal was gone. Someone else is against them." Batman said.

"We need to free Superman and his group if we're gonna have any luck in stopping them before they send in those monsters." Black Lightning said.

"Right." Lantern said before they began to notice a mist covering the ocean. "Wonder what thats all about?" Lantern asked before they moved tot he factory while Batman stayed.

"Hmm." Batman said before following them.

They were outside the factory watching the machines walk.

"They are still in there right?" Kid Flash asked J'onn who was motionless.

"J'onn?" Flash asked.

"Yes, but we must move quickly. The Imperium is coming." J'onn said.

"Who?" Green arrow asked.

"The Supreme intelligence that controls these invaders and the monsters they used on my people. And once he arrives...He will send his monsters." J'onn said.

"Okay, we're going in." Lantern said. "Flash you and the side kick create a diversion." Lantern said.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said insulted by the remark.

"Diana, Watch my back." Lantern said.

"What about us?" Black Lightning asked.

"Blast the legs." Lantern said.

"With pleasure." Green Arrow said before Kid Flash rushed to one of them.

"Hey down here!" Kid Flash said getting the attention of one of the walkers before it tried to blast them.

Green Arrow took an explosive arrow before aiming for the Leg while Batman took out an explosive Batarang before they both shot at it destroying the legs with ease.

"Now lets get inside." Batman said.

Going through the hole that Superman made they rushed in looking for them.

"I sense they are somewhere behind these walls." J'onn said.

"Stand back." Lantern said using his ring to cut through the walls before J'onn narrowed his eyes.

"We don't have much time." J'onn said before Lantern cut through the walls seeing the four hanging upside down before they rushed in. "Wait! something is not right." J'onn said before they're eyes opened being completely red before the room sealed up.

"It's a trap!" Black Lightning said before they were gassed and knocked out.

Later

"J'onn!" Superman yelled getting him and the others to wake up.

"Superman." J'onn said.

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." Superman said.

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same for any of us." Flash said.

"He's got a point." Lantern said before one of the invaders above them stepped forward.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." The alien said before shifting into Senator Carter. "Welcome."

"So we were right. The real Carter never returned from Mars." Green Arrow said.

"Thats correct." The Alien said.

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses." Superman said ticked off.

"Oh please. You were so eager to cooperate...Though I wonder if it was because your still trying to repair your reputation after you went Rogue and attacked Earth under Darkseid's influence." The Alien said making him glare. "Either way thanks to you, The humans were totally helpless against us. And now theres nothing on Earth that can stop us." The Alien said before a large space ship approached them and a smaller ship came to them.

"All hail the Imperium." The Alien said getting the others to bow down before a disgusting fat blob of purple ooze came down.

"J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time." The Imperium said. "Did you really think you could stop us a second time. Earth is defenseless now. And now...It's time to bring out our ultimate weapons." The Imperium said before suddenly outside the factory two portals opened up and out came two large monsters before roaring into the air. (Picture Karloff and Trespasser from Pacific Rim)

"No." J'onn said.

"There is nothing on this Earth that can stop us. Not even..." The Imperium tried to say but a powerful Roar was suddenly heard coming from the ocean.

(Insert Battle in Boston from Godzilla King of the monsters soundtrack)

"Uh What was that?" Kid Flash asked a little nervous.

Both monsters looking out at the ocean where the mist was.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as whatever was out in the mist was coming straight for them.

Appearing from the Mist was a large Giant Reptilian Monster that roared at them as it walked on the land. It walked in two legs with a large muscled body with Large spikes on its back looking more like a dinosaur.

"WHAT!" The Imperium yelled in shock as everyone could look on in Shock seeing such a giant creature that neared the monsters. (GODZILLA! 2019!)

The monster roared before charging at this Reptile who charged at them as well before they got close to one another.

The Giant Reptile quickly used its tail on the one with the biggest head making it crash down before grabbing the other's head in its mouth making it roar in pain as it tried to break loose but couldn't.

The other monster got back up and charged but quickly was grabbed by the hand of the Reptile who had a powerful grip on it before slamming them both down hard making them roar in pain.

"WORM!" The Imperium yelled at the Carter look alike. "You assured me that there was nothing on this planet that could fight our creations!"

"I don't understand it as well. I looked into everything relentlessly. The only thing that could have foiled our plans were the Nukes." The Carter look alike said before an explosion occurred on the crystal holder.

Looking to it they saw a man in Combat style pants with combat boots wearing a grey hoodie with the hood on his head covering his face before he placed a device on the crystal.

"What have you done!" The Carter clone asked.

"Let there be light." The man said before blue beam was fired into the sky clearing the clouds before sunlight was seen.

The aliens looked and gasped in fright before running away from the sun but one got unlucky and fell before the sun hit him and he melted away.

The Imperium was hit by a blast of yellow lightning before vines appeared from the grounds holding him still.

"NO!" Imperium yelled before the sun light hit him making him cry out in pain.

"Ooh. Thats gotta hurt." Kid Flash said before the hooded man jumped over to the heroes and freed Batman first.

"Your late." Batman said before his hands were freed.

"You're fucking welcome." The man said before going to Wonder Woman before looking at her and smiled. "Hello." The man said kindly making her smile before she was freed.

"Whats happening to them?" Superman asked.

"Ultraviolet rays coming from the depths of space. These fuckers have no resistance to our sun's radiation." The man said.

"You were the one who took the crystal from before." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes. My people figured this out when we studied the crystal."The man said.

"DESTROY THEM!" Imperium yelled before he was hit by more lightning from above. Looking above they saw a man in similar clothes with lightning bouncing off him.

The Reptilian monster roared before tearing off the large headed monster before focusing on the second one before smacking its tail in its face making it roar in pain as it crashed down before the Reptile smashed the head with its foot and roared into the air.

Soon the others were freed before a woman in black clothing appeared before Vines started swarming around her grabbing the invaders and forced them into the sun making them melt.

The Imperium got free and tried to get to his ship before the carter clone grabbed on.

"Imperium!"

"Unhand me worm!" The Imperium yelled about to smack him off when the man from before started to have a blue line glow on his back before opening his mouth and a blue stream of fire came out and burned the Carter clone to dust. "FREAKS OF NATURE! RETREAT!" Imperium yelled getting in his ship only for the Reptile to grab it. "UNHAND ME MONSTER!" Imperium yelled only for it to roar at him before throwing it into the factory making him yelled as his ship blew up.

The Larger ship was about to leave only for the spikes on the reptile's back to glow blue before a stream of blue fire came out of his mouth and hit it right in the center making smaller explosions occur throughout the ship before it came crashing down onto the beach.

"What is that thing?" Green Lantern asked.

"Godzilla." The hooded man said before Godzilla roared into the air in victory.

(End song here)

Later

"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis showdown most of the invaders have been defeated by both the greatest heroes of Earth and by this mysterious monster who has aided both them and the militaries around the world fighting off these invaders. The world has already called this monster the hero of heroes for his great power that actually seems to surpass even Superman of all beings." Carr said.

"Since the arrival of this heroic monster the Governments of the world are placing it under government protection." Carr said before the Screen switched to General Wells.

"I don't care if this thing is a monster. It just saved our asses from certain destruction. I and other Generals are placing it under protection from anyone who would want to harm it or any others like it." General Wells said.

Meanwhile above the planet stood a deep space station.

"Incredible. Do your stockholders know about this, Bruce?" Superman asked about the station.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasions from space." Batman said as the others came in.

"So are we gonna talk about what just happened down there. What was that thing?" Kid Flash asked.

"That was Godzilla. An Apex predator from a time when the Earth was 10 times more Radioactive than today." Batman said.

"How do you know this?" Green Arrow asked before files were brought up on the screen.

"About five years ago I encountered the one who reversed the Ion Charge. His name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. He works for an organization thats sole purpose is to study and protect these creatures called Titans. All but three currently are in hibernation due to lack of Radiation which is a food source for them. In 1951 They awakened Godzilla when a nuclear Submarine went to the deepest depths and awoke him." Batman said.

"Wait how come it has similar looks to the movie version?" Flash asked.

"Believe it or not but when of their employees left and went to make movies based on them. Godzilla was the first so it only makes sense that they made a movie about him before the others. In fact a large number of Monsters from movies and games are based off these creatures." Batman said.

"Well, that makes sense. How many are there? You clearly have to know a number." Lantern said.

"I know of only 3 that are awake. Godzilla has been awake since 1951. Then theres these two." Batman said showing two other Titans. One had grey skin with large hands and the other resembled a large plant with a reptilian head.

"Orga and Biollante. Orga has extremely advanced Regenerative abilities And Biollante has control over plant life." Batman said.

"What about those three who helped us? What about the other two?" Flash asked before their photos appeared.

"David Kruger and Julia Mactavish. They also work for the same organization." Batman said.

"How come they have similar abilities as these titans?" Power Girl asked.

"That is a mutation in their DNA. Sean and David were exposed in close proximity to two separate Titans. Sean was exposed to Godzilla's Radition changing his DNA and altered it to be almost like his but with both his Human and new Titan DNA. How this happened he wouldn't say but he has no disapproval of his current condition." Batman said.

"And David and Julia?" Super Man asked.

"Julia you can guess but David I have no idea. I do know there are two others who are in a similar position. If I had to guess... Monarch is no longer going to be a secret organization. They'll come into the light now and show the world what the Titans are capable of doing. Both for protecting the Human race and the Earth itself." Batman said.

**Authors Note: GO GO GODZILLA! I have had this idea for over a month and decided to finish it today since its the Forth of July. Now you will all see some other TOHO monsters as well as other monsters from movies and games. And of course like most of my stories this will be a harem story but I want to keep it small since I don't want to over do it like I tend to. Now also I have a poll up for my Jedi or Sith story and would like people to vote for it please. Thank you. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to tell. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya. HAPPY 4th of JULY!**


	2. Defending the Titans

Chapter 2 Defending the Titans

Its been a couple weeks since the Invasion and since Godzilla made himself known to the world. During that time the world wanted answers. Where did he come from? Why is he here? Whats his purpose? Is he here to protect or destroy?

While a majority of people wanted him protected there were some who wanted him gone. Such as Generals Lane and Eiling being the warmongers they were. And then there was Lex Luthor who wanted to take advantage of anything they might offer.

Currently in Star city

"I still don't get it. How in the hell do monsters like these actually exist?" Lance asked.

"According to Batman these Titans have been around for millions of years...Before the Dinosaurs." Oliver said.

"How is that even possible?" Curtis asked.

"Well, it actually makes sense." Felicity said surprising them. "Check this out." Felicity said showing hundreds of ancient art on pots, walls and other ancient relics and on each one of them was a Titan including Godzilla. "Archeologists always assumed people had a great imagination but it wasn't that. Every type of relic like these was inspired by seeing these things." Felicity said.

"Point made." Dig said before Lyla showed up. "Lyla? What are you doing here?" Dig asked.

"Came to clear up some air on these things." Lyla said before presenting a flash drive to Felicity.

"Whats this?" Felicity asked.

"See for yourself." Lyla said before Felicity inserted it into the computer. On the screen showed the Data on Monarch.

"Whoa." Felicity said.

"So ARGUS and Monarch had some sort of partnership?" Thea asked.

"In a way. Amanda Waller before she was offered a new position had a large amount of respect for this organization. In fact Monarch was more important than us for obvious reasons." Lyla said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because apparently this is not the first time Godzilla or other Titans have saved the human race from alien invaders." Felicity said showing numerous drawings and relics of the Titans defending the Earth from Invaders.

"How many times has this happened?" Dinah asked. (JLU version)

"We're still not sure but according to reports maybe at least 7 separate occasions. The last one was over 2,000 years ago from what current data shows." Lyla said.

"So these things defend the planet. So why didn't they show up when Darkseid invaded or when Superman went rogue?" Rene asked.

"To be fair those were both quick to stop and only in one location." Lyla said.

"How many are there?" Roy asked.

"We only know of the three. Godzilla, Orga and Biollante. But according to our scientists...There could be at the very least...dozens." Lyla said.

"What? Dozens of these things?" Artemis asked in shock. (Young Justice version not that traitor Evelyn Sharp)

"According to Monarch they all hold a purpose. What that is we're not sure." Lyla said.

Meanwhile in Central city

"Barry you have to tell me...what was it like fighting beside a legend?" Cisco said excited making him chuckle.

"It was...New." Barry said.

"So what created this thing? Dark Matter again?" Joe asked.

"No this creature is a lot older than Humanity even Dinosaurs. STAR labs has had some business with Monarch in the past with creating technology to help contain and protect the Titans." Well said. (Not Thawn)

"How is that possible?" Iris asked.

"When the Earth was formed it was 10 times more Radioactive than today. These creatures were created during that time and consumed Radiation as a food source." Wells said.

"But shouldn't they be dead since they have to be like really old." Wally said.

"A possible immortality. My guess is these Titans serve a purpose. To protect Earth and its inhabitants." Wells said.

"So why now? Why come out all of a sudden?" Cisco asked.

"I'm not sure. Possibly something has changed." Wells said before a news alert came up.

"In light of recent events regarding this so called hero that is a monster. I have arranged for a global summit to discuss this matter to show the world that this Reptile and those like it are not heroes." Lex said on the news before it ended.

"Now I see exactly why Superman hates him so much." Barry said.

Next day

Every country and Nation was heading to the summit to discuss the topic of the titans.

Arriving at the Summit was Lex Luthor himself who had a smug grin on his face as he walked into the building.

Also Arriving were the heroes that fought against the invaders including Batman and Green Arrow.

"I don't like that he's here." Super Girl said glaring at Lex.

"No one does. But if we give a good enough reason nothing will happen to the titans." Superman said.

Suddenly a couple of armored vehicles arrived before the middle one opened up. A man of Japanese descent walked out with a case before Sean, David and Julia also got out with two others one being the same age as Sean and Julia and the other looking to be at least 13 years old.

"Guys." Sean said approaching them.

"Glade you could make it." Superman said.

"Like I'm actually going to let Luthor of all people convince the people Godzilla and the Titans are a threat. Besides with the amount of evidence we have no one will listen to a word he says or others like Lane and Eiling." Sean said.

Inside everyone began to take their seats before Sean and the man from before sat down with the others.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. 2 weeks ago this planet was invaded by creatures from the depths of space. Even our greatest heroes were no match for them. But a new hero came to our aid. One who the world wants to protect for saving all of us." The Judge said.

"Ma'am if I may. This creature is no hero. It is simply a monster and like all monsters they must be put down." Luthor said.

"Then shouldn't you be on that list?" Sean asked getting several laughs from the people including the heroes. Hell even Batman couldn't hold off a grin on his face while Luthor frowned at that remark.

"Silence please. Now would the Head of Monarch please stand." The Judge asked before the man from before stood up.

"My name is Doctor Ishiro Serizawa the head of the agency known as Monarch. Established in 1951 during the discovery of something beyond extraordinary." Serizawa said.

"And just what is that?" Lane asked.

"In 1951 when the first Nuclear sub went to the lowest depths...It awakened something. At first Americans thought it was the Russians and they thought it was the Americans. All the nuclear bomb tests in the pacific...Not tests no. They were trying to kill it." Serizawa said.

"It?" The Judge asked before he played a film of the event before the image of Godzilla appeared coming out of the ocean.

"An ancient Apex Predator. Millions of years older than mankind when the Earth was 10 times more Radioactive than today. This animal and others like him consumed this radiation as a food source. But as the levels dropped they all went into hibernation and fed off the radiation coming from the core. When we discovered this our organization was made to study them. Learn what we can and contain them if they are a threat to the world." Serizawa said.

"They are a threat. All of them. They should be put down." Eiling said.

"Shut up." Sean said glaring at him.

"Enough." The Judge said stopping any argument. "Do you have a name for this creature?" The Judge asked.

"We call him...Gojira." Serizawa said.

"Godzilla? I find it rather strange how it has similarities to the movie version." The Judge said getting everyone to agree on that making him chuckle in amusement.

"As amusing as this may sound. One of our former workers back then went off to start the movies based on these creatures. In fact a large number of monsters from Movies to video games are based off these creatures." Serizawa said surprising everyone.

"Oh really? If thats the case then obviously every single one of them are a threat to the planet." Lex said using this against them.

"Oh fucking please." Sean said standing up. "You can't actually use the actions from movies to judge them. Godzilla has been awake for over 68 years and has ever once attacked us?" Sean asked getting everyone to agree making him frown since he made a good point.

"Sean, Calm down." Serizawa said making him sit down. "You'll have to forgive my son he's rather vocal in his opinions when it comes to the Titans." Serizawa said.

"Son?" The Judge asked.

"Adopted along with my brother David and our adopted brother Turok." Sean said pointing to David who had White skin black hair and blue eyes while Turok had tan skin brown hair and red eyes.

"Ah. I admire someone who's willing to defend animals even ones such as these...Although your reason seems to be more personal." The Judge said.

"For good reason. If it wasn't for Godzilla...I would have died 19 years ago." Sean said.

"Oh please...How could a monster save a human?" Lex asked.

"From a virus you created...Virus X." Sean said shocking him and the crowd. Virus X was a incurable disease that was man made by Lexcorp. Unintended as it may have been it was still used by certain people in the military against both enemy and allied countries of the US.

"When I was one my entire family was infected with the Virus. David wasn't with us as he was with a family friend. Our parents died and I would have joined them. But then he came. His radiation had somehow eradicated the virus inside me and saved my life. Not only that but it also made me immune to other diseases and poisons both natural and man made. It also had another side effect. I inherited some of his abilities such as his atomic breath and his ability to breathe underwater." Sean said.

"There has to clearly be some downside to this." Lane said.

"Well...There is also one physical change." Sean said removing his shirt before to everyones shock they saw spikes that were very similar to Godzilla's on his back and spine. Smaller yes but still there. "Personally I don't mind this. I'm just grateful to be alive. And I'm not the only one who's inherited traits from the Titans." Sean said before Julia showed her arms showing green skin. Reznov had some grey skin on his body. David had some golden scales on his shoulders and arms and Turok had some red scales on his body.

"This is exactly why these creatures are a threat! They can mutate the Human body!" Lane yelled.

"Oh shut up. What you call mutation we call a gift. They saved our lives from death and have protected the planet on more than one occasion. And besides are they the threat or are we as a species?" Sean asked making Lane frown.

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Lane asked.

"Do you see them killing their own kind for dumb or selfish reasons? Are they declaring constant war on others for no reason? Are they greedy? Are they destroying the planet?" Sean asked getting everyone to see his point.

"Those are stupid points. This world belongs to us. We can do whatever we want with it." Eiling said.

"Says the man who's killed thousands of civilians from every country including his own." Julia said making him glare at her for that remark.

"Enough." The Judge said. "While Godzilla did indeed save the world from certain doom since we were helpless to defend ourselves I must ask...What other reason should they be left alone?" The Judge asked.

"There is one more thing." Serizawa said before showing a video. "Where they go...Life and restoration follows." Serizawa said showing locations where Godzilla appeared before plant life followed as well as healing the environment shocking the crowd. "The Radiation that follows them heals the planet. They are a natural part of the planets defense against pollution." Serizawa said.

"So basically they are a key to survival on Earth from our actions? I'll admit thats a new one." The Judge said before the room started to shake.

Outside the building the same portals the invaders used to bring in their monsters appeared before several monsters appeared and roared into the air.

"No. It shouldn't be possible. Without the Imperium theres no possible way for them to appear." Martian Manhunter said.

"Unless something happened on the ship when Godzilla destroyed it." Batman theorized.

(Insert Magni and Modi from God of war soundtrack)

As the monsters neared the building a large numbers of vines appeared out of the ground holding them in place before coming out of the ground was one of the Titans, Biollante who roared at the monsters before they attacked her.

Rushing outside the building they saw the Plant Titan keeping the monsters at bay from attacking them.

"Go." Serizawa said to the five who rushed into the battle.

Julia quickly rushed to Biollante before she used her own powers to restrain the monsters.

One Monster tried to get past the Titan only for a loud roar to stop it. Looking behind was the Titan Orga with Reznov on his shoulder before the monster charged at them only for them to get blasted back from because of the hole on Orga's Left shoulder that blasted it away.

One Monster slashed Orga cutting his arm off making him roar in pain before using his other arm to smack him away. Then his arm grew right back much to Everyones shock minus a small few who knew.

David blasted yellow lightning at some of the monsters before Superman picked him up.

"Need a hand?" Superman asked.

"Get me close to the face." David said getting him to do so before he threw an extremely powerful blast of lightning at the face that pierced the skin into the brain making it roar before falling down dead. "HAHAHA!" David laughed.

"Normally I'm against killing anything." Superman said.

"In this case though we have a reason to do so." David said before one got right in front of them about to smash them only for a familiar roar to be heard making everyone look and saw Godzilla himself who charged right at the monsters before smacking one with his tail sending it crashing down before he stomped on it killing it.

Sean quickly jumped on the shoulder before both of them had their spikes glowing before firing a stream of blue atomic breath at two of them killing them instantly.

As the fighting was going on the people from various countries could only watch in amazement as the most ancient beings of the planet fought against the monsters.

(End song here)

Soon enough the monsters were dead while the titans remained with little to no injuries before approaching the crowd.

Sean and the others quickly jumped off before landing in front of the crowd.

"Any questions?" Serizawa asked the crowd who were completely stunned.

Later

After the demonstration Godzilla and the other two titans the world not only decided to let them be but to give Monarch nearly unlimited funding. This of course annoyed Lex Luthor since now he couldn't do what he planed to do with the Titans and Enraged Lane and Eiling since they had to obey the chain of command. (Yeah thats not gonna last long)

Currently Sean and his group were on the watch tower with the other heroes from the invasion.

"Impressive base of operations." Sean said.

"So whats up? You sounded pretty serious when you called." David said to Superman who looked at the Earth.

"I once thought I could protect the entire planet all by myself. I was wrong. Working together proved we can do anything. We can do some real good in the world to make it a better place." Superman said.

"Like what? A bunch of super friends?" Turok asked.

"I like the term Justice League actually." Sean said.

"So do I. Are you five willing to join us?" Superman asked.

"Welp. Honestly we've been in Monarch most of ours lives since we got these gifts...We're in." David said.

"By the way...How many Titans are there?" Lantern asked.

"Um...At best we know of 30 and counting. And we know where some are." Sean said.

"Such as?" Superman asked.

"One in Metropolis, Central City, China, Gotham, Metro City, Midway city, Greece. Two in Star city, Washington DC, New York. They are all over the place." Sean said.

"And all of them are asleep. But we get the feeling they'll wake up soon." David said.

"Is there anyway we could wake them up?" Black Lightning asked.

"Well, there is one that could wake them up but he's a heavy sleeper." David joked.

Meanwhile

"ARGH!" Lex screamed trashing his desk. "The world is full of idiots! How can they call monsters heroes? I could have dissected them and made myself a god!" Lex yelled.

"Lex calm down." Mercy said.

"OUT!" Lex screamed before she ran off.

"I swear I'll kill those beasts and the world will thank me." Lex said thinking of a plan.

Back on the Watch Tower

Diana was about to head to her room when.

"Diana right?" Sean asked walking to her making her smile.

"Yes." Diana said.

"Superman told me you're not from around here right? You're an Amazon?" Sean asked.

"Thats correct. When the invasion began I couldn't stand by and watch as the world suffered. So I came to help ." Diana said making him smile.

"Well, Good to know you care about the world. Since you haven't seen what the world has to offer...I was wondering if perhaps maybe you wouldn't mind me showing you around. I know some places you may like." Sean said making her smile.

"You mean a date?" Diana asked surprising him that she knew what that meant. "My people my be isolated from the world but even we can catch up on things." Diana said making him shrug.

"If you want to of course." Sean said making her smile.

"Well, I suppose since I have nothing else to do." Diana said before walking away making him smirk.

"You are unbelievable." Turok said walking next to him.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Your asking a girl out without even knowing her?" Turok asked.

"Ok first of all I am 20 years old and your 13. And besides...How can nobody ask her of all people out?" Sean asked.

"True." Turok said.

**Authors Note: The Titans are now officially under the protection of the United nations. Lex is up to something and Lane and Eiling are fucking sore losers. Next Chapter I'm gonna leave that a surprise. Now There will be other monsters that while not related to Godzilla are too good to not use. Some you can all guess others are a surprise. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also if you have suggestions on monsters feel free to put them down in the reviews. See ya.**


	3. Welcome to Monarch

Chapter 3 Welcome to Monarch

Its been a week since the Un placed every Titan under protection from those like Luthor, Lane and Eiling. Of course the three did not like it in the slightest but had no choice but to obey the law...For now.

Since then Monarch has been given nearly unlimited funding to find and uncover the other Titans and hopefully awaken them.

Currently right now in Central City

"Wait come again?" Joe asked Barry making sure he heard right.

"Apparently theres at least one Titan in Central city." Barry said.

"Just one? Where?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to look." Barry said.

"I think I do." Cisco said looking through some data. "Now we know that there are five people who have similar powers and abilities as these Titans." Cisco said.

"Yeah we know that. What of it?" Wally asked.

"Well...As it happens." Cisco said showing David's photo. "David makes a lot of visits to Central City which probably means the Titan that gave him his powers is here." Cisco said.

"Most likely. Still we should keep this to ourselves." Wells said.

"Why? Do you have any idea what kind of opportunity we could have to see one of the Titans before it wakes up?" Cisco asked excited.

"Cisco...Theres a reason the Titans are slowly waking up one by one. It means the end of an Era and the beginning of a new one. I believe the Titans can show humanity the right path." Wells said.

"Exactly so..." Cisco tried to say.

"However...We shouldn't interfere with Monarch since they know more about these ancient creatures than anyone else. And if we mess with them and cause problems People like Lane, Eiling and Luthor will use that against them." Wells said.

"He's right we need to keep our distance from them." Caitlin said making him sigh.

"Fine. It would just be nice to know which one we're dealing with. You all heard with Serizawa said. Most Movie monsters were inspired by them and if every Godzilla series monster is real...Who knows which one is here." Cisco said.

"Mmm. Personally I'm hoping to see The cloverfield monster." Ralph said.

"Ok ew I hated that monster." Iris said making Barry chuckle. "Thats not funny." Iris said.

"She just hates it because of a woman blowing up." Joe said laughing.

Meanwhile

Bruce was in the bat cave looking over the monsters that were already wide awake.

"Hmm." Bruce said sipping on some coffee.

"You've been looking over those files for days Master Bruce." Alfred said walking in.

"Just can't but wonder which Titan Gotham has. And there are more out there. Metropolis, Central city, Star city. The list goes on." Bruce said.

"Still surprised that monsters like these actually even exist." Alfred said.

"When you think about it though it does make sense. Each Titan holds some essential purpose in the world. As if Earth designed each and every one of them for any and all possibilities. As if it knew Humanity would damage the planet and created the Titans to fix our mistakes." Bruce said.

"At least someone can fix the mistakes we made." Dick said walking in.

"Dick? Surprised to see you here." Bruce said.

"Please. I may still have some issues with you but I can't stay away from home." Dick said making him smile before the others walked in.

"Is there any chance we can find what Titan lives in Gotham? Barbara asked.

"Sadly no. Monarch keeps everything far more secure than anywhere else." Bruce said.

"Why not just ask them?" Tim asked making him think.

"You know what...I think it's time we do ask." Bruce said.

Meanwhile

Sean and Diana were coming out of a restaurant laughing.

"I almost blew up the lab when I first tried my atomic Breath. Graham, gave me one hell of a lecture for that." Sean said making her giggle.

"It must have been difficult to control." Diana said.

"Oh you have no idea. The second time was better since we were outside...But when I turned I hit David right in the chest sending him crashing into a rock." Sean said making her laugh harder.

"I have to ask. How is it that you don't mind your appearance? Most would be horrified by what you have on you." Diana said making him smile.

"I ain't most. As I said in the court room. I'm grateful to be alive. And also...I consider it a privilege to have some similarities to Godzilla. In Monarch we call people like me and the others either Proxies or Children of the Titans. And believe me thats not underselling that fact. In a manner of speaking we may as well be. The three that are currently awake have shown great compassion for those gifted with their power and abilities." Sean said making her smile.

"Your different from most people." Diana said making him chuckle.

Next day on the Watch Tower

"You want to what?" Sean asked Batman with the rest of the League present including those who weren't present during the invasion.

"We need to know what Titans are in our cities so we can be prepared for when they wake up. To avoid any civilians getting injured in the process." Batman said.

"He's got a point. Once we know what we're dealing with the better we can prepare for when they wake up." Green Arrow said.

"I can't do that. None of us have that kind of clearance." Sean said.

"Clearance? Why would you need clearance? We already know where some of them are. We just need to know what they are." Cisco said.

"It's not that simple. Some of these Titans are...Unique. As we said Godzilla is an Apex Level Titan...He's not the only one. We know of two others that are on his level." Sean said.

"Meaning they fight for dominance." Lantern said.

"Back then maybe but in most art design and legends they haven't fought during the long course of human history. We believe they like all others serve a purpose. Do you recall of one Titan we mention that could wake the others? Thats one of the other Apex level Titans." Sean said.

"And where is that one located?" Batman asked.

"Again can't tell." Sean said.

"Look. Theres a reason we can't go around telling people which Titan is where. People like Lane, Eiling and Lex would try to put them down before they woke. Fail for sure but most likely give them a bad impression on Humanity." David said leaning against a wall.

"Fair enough on that." Dig said having some experience about Lane and Eiling's methods.

"Would Serizawa be willing to tell us on some of them?" Batman asked.

"Maybe...On one condition." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Canary asked.

"Join Monarch. As we said a majority of Titans are willing to coexist with Humans with Godzilla at the very top. However...There may be one or two that may feel...Different." Sean said.

"Oh?" Superman asked.

"There was an incident some years ago. Mining field collapsed and when we went under we found something." Sean said.

"And that would be." Batman asked.

Later

A javlin was flying out in the middle of the ocean.

"Why have a base of operations here?" Dig asked.

"Remote, Secret, Secure and protected." Sean said before they began to land only for the top of the facility to open up letting them go in deeper before seeing the actual facility.

"Damn." Wilddog said seeing the facility was high tech.

"Welcome to Monarch." Turok said before they got out.

Serizawa was in the middle of giving a report before spotting the League.

"Graham." Serizawa said letting her take over. "Batman." Serizawa said shaking his hand.

"Serizawa, its been a while." Batman said.

"Indeed. I assume this is not a social visit." Serizawa said.

"We need to know which Titan is where so we be prepared." Green Arrow said.

"Ah I see. Follow me." Serizawa said leading them away. "I can give you advice on how to deal with some of them that are inside the cities they live in. Others on the other hand I won't have too since they are outside the cities like Central City, Metropolis and Gotham." Serizawa said.

"What about the titans themselves? Shouldn't we know which ones we have?" Dig asked making him smirk.

"Now that would ruin a surprise. I assure you though...Every one of them in your cities are not violent to humans. Ancient relics suggest a vast majority of them protected all life on this planet." Serizawa said showing various artwork from all over the world.

"You said a nuclear Sub woke Godzilla up. What woke up the other two?" Superman asked.

"Similar events. All three have shown no hostility to humans. On the contrary they seem to want to protect us...Most of us anyway." Serizawa said.

"Meaning?" Lantern asked.

"I believe they can tell between a person with dark intentions and those with good intentions. Like say between someone like General Lane and someone who's innocent. They can tell their intentions instantly." Serizawa said.

"How?" Super Girl asked.

"Basic instant I suppose. Some dogs have the same instincts though nowhere near as perfected as theirs." Serizawa said.

"That makes sense. Now we need to ask about those that may become...A problem in the future." Batman said making him look at Sean and his group.

"You told them?" Serizawa asked.

"Not the full story since thats your call." Sean said.

"There was an...Incident in 2005. Do any of recall of the nuclear reactor fallout in Japan in 2005?" Serizawa asked.

"Course. There was a meltdown in the reactor." Lantern said.

"Not exactly. A couple days before hand we got called in to the Philippines. Apparently at a mining facility they got a reading a radiation. Used the heavy machinery and created a hole. We went down...And discovered the remains of a titan similar to Gojira...And something else. Spores that were feeding off on the radiation of the creature. One was dormant and the other awoke and traveled to the nuclear plant to feed on the radiation and caused the meltdown." Serizawa said.

"Where is the creature now?" Batman asked.

"It's still there. Feeding off on the radiation. Its remained their in a cocoon of sorts all these years. Eventually it will hatch and we have security measures for when that happens." Serizawa said.

"Why not just get rid of it now?" Hawkgirl asked.

"And risk all the radiation leaking out of the corpse?" Sean asked.

"Point made." Hawkgirl said.

"I understand everyone's concerns regarding the safety of everyone in your cities. But I assure you none of them are in any real danger from any of those Titans." Serizawa said.

Later

Soon enough everyone was back on the watch tower.

"Well, that was helpful." Kid Flash said sarcastically. (One more thing. Kid Flash acts a lot more like his JLU and Young Justice version)

"Is there a problem?" David asked frowning.

"He didn't give us anything. Clearly he doesn't trust us." Kid Flash said.

"You're asking him for information that is delicate. Why should we trust someone who runs his mouth?" David asked.

"Whats thats supposed to mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm saying we've seen you all since each of you got into this game. You in particular show off a lot for attention." David said.

"Easy now." Sean said.

"I think your just jealous." Kid Flash said.

"Jealous of what? Whats there to be jealous of an idiot who acted cocky and got stuck in some goo." David said making Black Lightning chuckle as did Lantern and Flash.

"Oh thats gotta hurt." Sean said laughing next to Diana.

"You know what I don't need to hear this from a rookie." Kid Flash said walking past him.

"No, you are a rookie. We've been at this since we were little kids. You got your powers like what? A couple years ago? You rush in without a plan. You think everything is going to go your way." David said.

"I'm not listening to this." Kid Flash said.

"No...You only listen to yourself since thats all you care about." David said making his eyes widen before trying to slug him but David dodged with ease before blasting him with lightning.

"ENOUGH!" Batman yelled making them stop.

"You are no hero. Your nothing but a sidekick." David said walking away.

"Ah crap." Sean said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's his problem?" Kid Flash asked.

"Uh lets see. We got some information from our adopted father and you act all high and mighty and kinda insulted him without realizing it." Sean said.

"I didn't insult him." Kid Flash said.

"You kinda did. Saying he doesn't trust this group when he does but he can't give information that you wanted freely away. Each Titan represents an essential aspect of existence. If people like Lane, Eiling and Lex learned about that kind of information and where they are they would take advantage of it." Sean said making him sigh seeing his point.

"Look sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just we need to know what we're dealing with." Kid Flash said.

"I know. But all we can do is be patient. I get the feeling the other Titans will wake up soon." Sean said.

**Authors Note: Sorry no monster fighting this chapter but next one will and the awakening of another Titan. Which one is it? Thats a surprise. Also on another Note I am very happy with how popular this story is becoming in such a short time. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and regarding the heavy sleeper comment no was not ****referring to the Netflix Godzilla but I like the idea. Also to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer regarding your Turok Reviews. I will not stop using him since as I said I created these four Characters years ago and I appreciate it if you not say stuff like that. Also to whoever keeps asking me to do Ugly Americans, Simpsons and the Cleveland show my answer is NO! I will not make stories based off those shows since I hate them. See ya.**


	4. Gotham's Guardian

Chapter 4 Gotham's Guardian

Its been a few days since the Justice League meet with Monarch to discuss the identities of the Titans in each of their cities. However they could give that information up due to the fact people like Lane, Eiling and Luthor would stop at nothing to eradicate the Titans.

So they had no other option but to wait and see what Titans would emerge from slumber.

Currently in Gotham

Batman was looking over information on his most hated enemies. Joker, Black Mask, Riddler, Killer Croc and various others.

Reason being was he had gotten wind of Joker bringing them all together for something sinister for Gotham. Whatever it was though had Batman concerned.

"Still nothing?" Dick asked walking in.

"Nothing. Whatever Joker has planed he needs our worst enemies to pull whatever he's gonna do to Gotham." Batman said looking through the computer before something came up.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Found them. At the docks." Batman said before the others walked in.

"What are they doing down there?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Batman said. "Suit up." Batman said.

Later

Batman and his group arrived at the docks before hiding behind some crates before they saw all of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. Joker, Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Harley, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Mr. Zsasz, Penguin, Black Mask and Clayface.

"Yikes. Never once have they all been in one place like this." Robin said.

"What is Joker up to?" Batgirl asked.

"We're about to find out." Batman said as said man appeared in front of the villains of Gotham.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." Joker said.

"Cut the courtesies Joker. Whats this about. You better not be wasting my time." Two-Face said flipping his coin as usual.

"Oh no. I'm here with a proposition for everyone. To finally take control of Gotham." Joker said.

"We've all tried that before. It won't work. Batman will just get in the way." Black Mask said.

"Not if we all work together. Alone we won't stand a chance. But together on the other hand. Think about it. Even he can't stop us all." Joker said laughing.

"He's got a point." Killer Croc said.

"So what do you suggest? We just team up and defeat Batman and take over Gotham? Your forgetting about the Justice League." The Riddler said.

"Not if we hold the city hostage. Harley." Joker said getting her to open a case full of viles three to be exact in green, blue and purple. "Inside these viles are chemicals that alone are harmless but combined however they make the most toxic Virus known to man. Virus X." Joker said shocking them.

"Isn't that the same Virus Sean and his parents were infected with?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, And theres no cure for it. Sean lived because of Godzilla's radiation that both cured him and mutated his DNA. If Joker plans to use that Virus on Gotham to hold it hostage we'll be looking at Genocide." Batman said.

"So my friends are you all in?" Joker asked before a batarang flew by and his him in the shoulder making him groan in pain before seeing the Heroes of Gotham.

"BATMAN!" Bane yelled charging right at him.

"I'll handle Bane. You all make sure those chemicals do not leave here." Batman said as he and Bane fought.

"Easy enough." Robin said rushing past Black Mask and Riddler before coming face to face with Zsasz.

"Hello Robin. I'll enjoy killing you." Zsasz said with a grin.

"Oh boy." Robin said before jumping back.

Batgirl was fighting against Harley and Ivy.

"Harley I can understand since she's blind by the Joker but you Ivy? That virus doesn't just kill people! It also affects plant life." Batgirl said making her eyes widen.

"What!" Ivy yelled before Batgirl knocked her down out cold.

"Red!" Harley yelled before charging at Batgirl with her mallet but missed.

Nightwing was going up against Killer Croc and Black Mask.

"I've been waiting a long time to put you little heroes in your place." Black Mask said grinning.

"Yeah right." Nightwing said before kicking them back.

While this was going on Joker took the chemicals and left unseen making him laugh at his victory.

Robin and Zsasz continued to fight till Robin got hit in the head making him groan as he fell down.

"Can you swim?" Zsasz asked before throwing him into the water.

"Robin!" Batgirl yelled fending Harley off.

"Just to make sure." Zsasz said jumping in.

Robin sank into the water before Zsasz neared him with a knife in hand about to got for the kill.

However a pair of giant Red eyes glowed in front of Robin making Zsasz widen his eyes before swiming away in fear while whatever the creature was looked at Robin.

Later

Robin was on a table being examined back in the Batcave.

"Why didn't Zsasz finish the Job? He never lets anyone live when he has a chance to kill." Batgirl said.

"I don't know. Something down there spooked him real good." Batman said before contacting the League.

"Yo. Whats up?" David asked on the screen.

"We've got a problem in Gotham. Joker has acquired chemicals for a dangerous virus." Batman said.

"Since when do you need help? There are four of you down there." David said.

"Not when the stakes are far too high. Joker has the chemicals to weaponize Virus X." Batman said making him narrow his eyes.

"Your sure?" David asked. It was very touchy subject for him and his brother when it came to that virus that robbed them early of their parents when they were very young. David was 4 and Sean was 1 at the time when they died.

"He admitted to every major criminal in Gotham. Ivy might be the only one not on board though since the Virus also effects plant life." Batman said.

"I see. I'll get who I can." David said ending his transmission.

"Ugh." Robin said waking up.

"You ok?" Batgirl asked in concern.

"Yeah. How'd I get back here?" Robin asked.

"Zsasz knocked you out. Thought he would finish you off but something spooked him." Nightwing said.

"Something?" Robin asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to stop Joker. I get the feeling he's just using everyone else as muscle. He'll release the virus even if it kills him." Batman said.

"Why? Theres nothing to be gained by killing everyone in Gotham." Nightwing said.

"He doesn't need a reason. He just likes to kill." Batman said.

Later

Everyone was gathered at the docks once more. However this time Ivy was held against her will.

"Joker don't do this!" Ivy yelled.

"Oh but I want too though." Joker said.

"By the way. Where did you get the chemicals to make this virus." Black Mask asked.

"From me."

Everyone turned and saw none other than Ra Al Ghul walk to them out of the shadows with his League of Assassin members Minus his daughters.

"The demon. I guess that makes sense You've been trying to kill everyone in Gotham for years." Penguin said.

"For good reason. Once everyone is dead the city will begin anew. Crime will be down and everyone will start over. Ending the poison thats consuming this city." Ra said.

"I don't think so." Batman said jumping down with his group.

"Ah Detective. You don't truly believe only four of you can stop all of us." Ra said before Ivy got free and jumped over to them.

"Make that five." Ivy said before Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, David and Sean arrived.

"10." David said.

"Ah the children of the legendary Titans. I could use you in my plans." Ra said before Sean's back started to glow before shooting a stream of atomic breath at him but he dodged.

"GO TO HELL!" Sean yelled before everyone started fighting.

Sean was up against Killer Croc who tried to bite him but Sean having greater strength took him on perfectly fine before kicking him into a crate knocking out.

"Now I see why Julia hates Crocs." Sean said.

Batman was going up against Ra in hand to hand combat.

"Come now Detective. Join me. And we can bring order to this world." Ra said.

"Like I always tell you. NO!" Batman said kicking him back.

Batgirl was fighting against Bane and lossing badly before he grabbed her.

"I once Broke the Bat. This time I'll break you!" Bane yelled before slamming her back on his knee making her scream in agony making Supergirl gasp before dashing in and punched him away.

"Barbara." Supergirl said in concern.

"I...I can't feel my legs." Batgirl whimpered out making Bane laugh making her growl.

Robin once again fought against Zsasz before he pinned him to a wall.

"This time...I'll finish what I started." Zsasz said about to kill him.

(Insert the very original Batman Theme song. Go to youtube and look for a youtuber called SmallvilleSW and look up the video called Old Batman TV show Theme song)

Suddenly the ground began to shake before a loud screeching sound was heard making everyone look and saw the water bubbling before something flew out and appeared in front of the moon.

"What the?" Flash said in shock which gave Joker a chance to mix the chemicals into a machine before releasing it into the air. Joker immediately started laughing.

"GOTHAM IS ABOUT TO DIE AND ALL OF US WITH IT!" Joker yelled before whatever was in the sky started to descend down to them.

"Holy crap!" Robin said.

"A BAT!" Harley yelled as a giant Bat flew above them and screeched into the air. (The Giant Bat from Godzilla the Series)

This Bat looked around before seeing the Virus moving to the city before it started to fly around the area in a circle sending the gas upwards and in the process destroyed it with its radiation.

"This must be the Titan Monarch was monitoring." Batman said before the gas was completely gone.

"NOOO!" Joker yelled in rage before he and the other Villians including Ra tried to escape before the Bat landed in front of them.

"Uh oh." Riddler said gulping as it growled at them before releasing a loud ultrasonic wave at them which made Joker hold his head.

"AHHHHH!" Joker yelled before his ears started to bleed before he fell down...Dead.

"Pudding!" Harley cried out about to Rush in but Ivy restrained her.

"Don't even think about it Harley." Ivy said making her whimper.

The other villains looked at this monster in shock before it did the same to Ra, Penguin, Zsasz, Black Mask, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Riddler, Scarecrow and Bane.

"AHHHHH!" The villains yelled before they too fell down dead.

"Oh boy." Two-Face said as he, Mr. Freeze and Clayface remained before it looked at them and did the same but unlike before it wasn't actually hurting them. On the contrary it was...Healing them. The Clay around Clayface was blown away before Hagen remaing. Two-Face's face slowly began to heal before both sides of his face looked the same. Mr. Freeze started to groan before getting out of his suit no longer feeling any discomfort to the warm air.

(End Song)

"What?" Batman said in shock.

"I...I feel...I feel like my old self." Harvey Dent said holding his face.

"My body. It's not made of clay anymore." Hagen said.

"The warm air...I had almost forgotten." Victor Fries said in joy.

"ARGH!" Batgirl yelled in pain.

"Hold on." Wonder Woman said before the Giant Bat slowly approached them before getting closer to Batgirl before she felt her pain leave her body. Everyone could hear the sounds of bones snapping.

"Whats it doing?" Robin asked before Barbara opened her eyes and impossibly actually moved her legs.

"Whoa." Nightwing said surprised before the Police finally arrived.

Commissioner Gordan and Detective Bullock stepped out.

"What the?" Bullock said seeing the dead bodies. "Oh thats it. I knew it would only be a matter of time till Batman snapped. I'm taking him in." Bullock said grabbing some cuffs.

"We didn't do this. That did." Nightwing said pointing at the giant bat who growled at Bullock.

"Yeah right. I'm taking him in so move aside." Bullock said before the Bat got in front of him and roared so loud that it shredded some of his Bullocks Clothes leaving him in his pink hearted boxers.

Sean and David snickered at this before both brothers fell down in laughter.

"You are such a loser!" Sean yelled while pounding the ground.

"Bullock. Get in the car I think you've embarrassed yourself enough today." Gordon said making him growl before doing so.

"I always hated that asshole." David said making Sean chuckle.

A week later

"Come again?" Flash asked.

"Crime is down in Gotham by 95%. Ever since this Titan showed up that the public call King-Bat. Pollution is gone, The insane in Arkham have been cured of their insanity. Its as if this Titan has changed Gotham and all for the better." Batman said.

"We did say this Titans have remarkable gifts." Sean said.

"The Radiation around them can not only heal the environment but can also effect people in a positive way." David said.

"Like curing them from insanity. But why didn't it do the same to Joker and those King-Bat Killed?" Superman asked.

"Like we said these Titans can sense intentions. Even if Joker was cured he would still be himself along with the others. They weren't insane they were perfectly fine and just loved killing innocent people." Sean said.

"And we should just let them kill any like them?" Lantern asked.

"Its not our place to judge their actions when it has positive results." Superman said.

"Agreed. Besides now that Gotham is changing drastically from just one Titan showing up we can focus our search on locating the other Titans." Batman said.

"What level is King-Bat anyway?" Lantern asked.

"He's an Alpha level Titan. There are three levels of Titans. Apex, Alpha and normal Titans. Apex Titans rule the rest with Godzilla on the very top for good reason. Alpha Level Titans are superior to normal Titans." Sean said.

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Normal Titans don't have any special abilities but Alpha Level Titans do." David said.

"Like that Ultrasonic wave King-Bat used to kill Joker and the others." Batman said.

"Yes, Each Alpha Level Titan has unique and special abilities." Sean said.

Later

"A giant Bat? Are you kidding me?" Cisco asked Barry.

"Nope. When I first saw it I was just as shocked. I guess it makes sense really. Gotham has Batman so it only makes sense for it to have Bat like Titan." Barry said.

"Thats not fair. Our Titan should have woken up first." Cisco said making the others laugh.

"Cisco, I told you it will wake up when its ready." Wells said.

"I wonder which one will wake up next?" Iris said.

"Only time will tell." Wells said.

Meanwhile

"Finally its ready." Lex said looking at his latest creation. Inside a liquid tube was a small monster. "This will convince the public these Titans are a threat." Lex said grinning.

"Lex you're not seriously going to use this on Metropolis are you?" Mercy asked concerned.

"What? No." Lex said. "Why would I risk letting it loose in my city that will cost me millions...No...I plan to unleash it in New York." Lex said.

**Authors Note: Oh Lex seriously? Next Chapter will involve New York. What monster will be trying to destroy the city? Find out next Chapter and don't forget New York has Two Titans that are waiting to wake up. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	5. The Protectors of New York

Chapter 5 The protectors of New York

"It's been two weeks since the newest Titan named King-Bat has awakened in Gotham and since then a large amount of changes have followed. Pollution has gone down completely. The insane in Arkham Asylum have been cured and more importantly Crime has actually gone down by 98% since he made his presence known in Gotham. Many had assumed that Gotham would be infected with Crime forever but now many are wondering what else these legendary Titans are capable of." A news woman said before the TV turned off.

"Oh you'll see what they are more than capable of doing." Luthor said as his specimen was in a large glass container being transported to the Ocean by New York.

"Lex...Are you sure this is a good idea. A lot of people will be killed by this." Mercy said.

"Their nothing but cannon fodder. Besides another benefit to this is will be me restoring New York in my own image. Three birds one stone." Lex said smugly making har frown. "This thing is gonna take a couple days to grow so I have to set it in the water waiting till it matures." Lex said as it was dropped into the ocean just outside of New York. "And now the waiting game. The fame the Titans hold will be destroyed after this." Lex said grinning.

Meanwhile

"I can't take it anymore! When's our Titan gonna wake up!" Cisco asked making Sean and Julia laugh as they stood in Star Labs.

"Dude. Chill out. It will wake up when it wakes up." Sean said.

"Besides this Titan is special." Julia said leaning against a wall.

"How?" Julian asked.

"Ok let me put as best I can." Sean said pulling up a holographic board with Each titan that was currently awake. "Each Titan holds an essential aspect of life on Earth. For instance King-Bat has the power to cure not only the environment of pollution but also people with sick minds like Two-Face, Clayface and Freeze and his wife who was just cured last week of her disease because of said Titan." Sean said.

"Right hence why Gotham is down on crime right now." Caitlin said.

"Now Orga has the power to Regenerate not only trees and other parts of the Earth but also the human body. Reznov during a uh hehehe training accident by me lost an arm and in seconds it regrew like nothing happened." Sean said.

"Damn." Joe said.

"Biollante now this one is Mother Nature's daughter right here. She can create vast lands of rainforests. Large Jungles new Amazon Jungles. Also can create plants that can create cures to known diseases. She can also possible create vast lands for growing food. Possible ending the world hunger crisis." Sean said.

"Absolutely amazing." Wells said.

"And what about Godzilla?" Julian asked.

"Hmm. Wherever he goes...Life follows. In a sense he owns this world. This is his world...We just live in it under his rule. All the titans follow his rule. There are Other Apex Level Titans out there but they won't dare make a move against him out of respect. Like an Alpha wolf leading a pack they will follow him till the end." Sean said.

"You said there were three out there." Iris said.

"Uh more specifically in this country including Godzilla. There a few others in various parts of the world. We did say a Large number of Titans were in Movies and Video games but also comics as well. Titans have inspired a large number of entertaining legacies throughout the last 60 years since Godzilla was awoken from Slumber." Sean said looking at the picture of Godzilla.

"I'm curious though...Are there any Titans that might be a concern?" Julian asked.

"We only know about one that may be a concern. It's not going anywhere right now. Not in its current condition." Julia said.

2 days Later

The City of Manhattan was enjoying a nice quiet evening.

In the city was Sean and Diana who were on another date.

"I almost feel sorry for your sisters if they can't enjoy modern society like you are." Sean said as she drank a chocolate shake.

"My mother would be saying I'm being corrupted by Mans world...But I think in this case she would be wrong." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Speaking of your mother when was the last time you saw her?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Not since I left the island. I just don't think she would understand why I left." Diana said.

"Graham, was kinda the same when me and my brothers along with Reznov and Julia joined the Justice League. Saying people try to take advantage of us." Sean said.

"You mean like Luthor, Eiling and Lane."

"Yup. Persoanally I think she's just being over protective. Although I can't blame her. Powers like ours are a special gift. We basically represent the Titans." Sean said before the whole place shook. "Whoa!" Sean said in surprise before it stopped. "The hell was that?" Sean asked.

"Wonder Woman to Watch Tower." Diana said on comms.

"Let me guess. Has something to do with the place shaking right? Origin was close by." Turok said monitoring the area.

"Right." Sean said before Diana started swirling around till she appeared in her outfit.

Wonder Woman flew to the area while Sean jumped from building to building till they heard a loud roaring sound.

"Now what?" Sean asked before something started flying right to them...And turned out to be the head of the Statue of Liberty! "WHOA!" Sean yelled before he dodged it.

Wonder Woman flew to the head before it crashed down next to some civilians.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Turok! What the hell is going on out there!" Sean yelled.

"What?" Turok asked.

"Something just tossed the head of the statue of Liberty out here! Nearly crushed a group of civilians." Sean said before they heard more roaring. "I think we're dealing with another Monster from that breach or whatever J'onn calls it." Sean said.

"I'll get the rest of the League." Turok said contacting them.

"Lets go." Sean said as he and Wonder Woman rushed to the ocean.

Arriving at the Pier they saw a large amount of destruction.

"What could do this?" Wonder Woman asked before Flash, Lantern and Superman arrived.

"Please tell me this isn't the work of a titan?" Flash asked before Sean pulled out a device.

"No the two here are still asleep. But according to my scans those portals haven't opened up either. Something weird is going on here." Sean said before they heard roaring again making them turn and see one of the buildings collapse before the monster was revealed. (Picture Clover from Cloverfield)

"Oh man! I thought you said they didn't wake up!" Flash asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sean asked as it roared at them.

"You said Monsters in movies and games and Comics were real." Flash.

"We said MOST! Not all! That ain't one of them. That movie was pure imagination not real...Till now." Sean said before it went back into the city.

"Whatever it is it's gonna destroy the city if we don't stop it." Lantern said.

"Right lets go." Superman said as they rushed in after it.

However in the harbor in New York a two pairs of glowing eyes appeared before growling was heard as well.

The monster AKA Clover continued to move through the city demolishing buildings and stepped on people in the process.

Superman quickly dived in and slugged Clover in the face making it roar before head butting him back into a building before it made its way to the Empire State Building.

Lantern quickly used his ring to try and hold the beast back.

"FLASH! Get these people to safety!" Lantern yelled.

"Yeah I'm on it." Flash said dashing through the crowds to get them to safety.

As this was going on a news chopper was recording this live.

Luthor in his office watched with satisfaction of his monster's work.

"Perfect. And tomorrow when the summit begins I'll have all the evidence I need to put these monsters down. And maybe pin some of the blame on the League." Lex said.

Sean's back started to glow before firing a stream of atomic breath at the monster who was forced back before crashing into a building making it tumble down.

"I can't keep doing this you know. I have limits to the amount of power I can use." Sean said.

Clover roared before quickly rushing through the heroes before charging right at the Empire State building.

"Keep that thing away!" Lantern yelled creating a wall to stop it but it just went right through it. Just as it was about to crash right into the Empire State Building however a loud roar stopped it.

"What was that?" Superman asked making Sean grin.

(Insert Is she with you from Batman vs Superman soundtrack)

Crashing through one of the empty buildings was a large reptilian Monster with spikes on its back with two larger ones on the shoulders. (ZILLA!)

"Holy shit!" Lantern yelled.

"Meet Zilla!" Sean yelled.

"Damn thing looks a lot like Godzilla." Lantern said.

"You could call it a distant Family member." Sean said as Zilla roared at Clover who roared back before charging at each other. Zilla quickly jumped on Clover before firing a stream of green atomic breath on it making it roar in pain before Zilla was pushed off into one of the buildings.

However a stream of blue atomic breath hit Clover making it roar before turning around seeing what looked like a Giant Komodo Dragon who roared at Clover.

"Are these the Titans of New York?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yup. Zilla and Komodithrax or Komodo for short." Sean said. (Both from Godzilla the Series)

Clover roared before Komodo grabbed one of the legs in her mouth making it roar before Zilla rushed in and used the spikes on his back to cut off the leg making it roar in agonizing pain.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Lex yelled in rage as his monster was being torn apart so easily.

Clover fell on his back roaring at the two Titans before both released a stream of atomic breath on him making it roar in pain before it created a hole in his chest before Zilla grabbed the head with his mouth and pulled it off killing the man made monster before dropping the head.

(End song)

The people of New York looked in awe at their saviors before both got a closer at the humans with soft eyes.

"Like I said. Most of the Titans want coexistence." Sean said making Wonder Woman smile.

Lex roared in rage that his monster was defeated.

"ARGH! If I had known there were Titans in New York I wouldn't have skipped out on Enhancements." Lex said. (Cheep fucker!)

Next day

After the attack on New York a lot of officials were at the Summit Luthor called for in order to discuss this incident.

"I said it before I'll say it again. These monsters are a threat to our civilization. They need to be put down. All these Titan are a threat!" Lex said using what happened yesterday as an example.

"I fully agree. Let the military step in and let us deal with these abominations." Eiling said with Lane agreeing.

"I hate to burst your bubble Lex but this wasn't a Titan." Sean said next to his father while others looked confused.

"Not a Titan? As I recall you said a large number of monsters were turned into movies." The Judge said.

"We never said all of them. And we have proof that this is not a titan." Sean said.

"Oh please." Lex scoffed. "It's clearly one of your monsters. How is it not a Titan from some forgotten era?" Lex asked smugly.

"Simple really. Theres no radiation coming off it." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Eiling asked.

"All Titans from Godzilla to the two latest awoken Titans all have Radiation that they use to both heal the planet and help People and use they're unique and special abilities. This thing This Cloverfield monster...There are no traces of radiation. And on a more important note theres an even bigger hint that shows it's not a titan...It's only 6 days old!" Sean said shocking the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Lane asked in shock.

"We checked the body and found evidence of how old it is and something else. We found a container right off the shore of New York. Clearly this thing was man made. And we know who made it...HIM!" Sean said pointing at Luthor who widened his eyes in shock.

"WHAT! Thats ridicules!" Luthor yelled in denial.

"Then explain to me something right now. You called this meeting a day before New York was attacked. Thats is a very strange coincidence. But its not. Clearly you made that thing to frame the Titans to prove a point that they are dangerous. Only clearly in your haste to prove your point of view you missed a great amount of points to prove it was a Titan." Sean said. "And also if your gonna try to frame someone or something...I would leave your company name off your products." Sean said as the container was shown with Luthor's company name making him widen his eyes. (He is just that arrogant)

"Security!" The Judge yelled as the guards rushed at Luthor who tried to Resist.

"NO! You all don't understand! These Titans are a true threat! Just like Superman when he went rogue! They all have to be put down! Please! You have to listen to me!" Lex yelled as he was dragged away.

"I think we're done here." Sean said as he and his father were about to leave.

"Not so fast." The judge said stopping them. "As much as I hate ask this we do need to know...Are there any dangerous Titans that may pose an actual threat to mankind?" The Judge asked making them look at each other.

"There...Might be one or two." Serizawa said.

"Just two? What are they?" The Judge asked before Serizawa pulled footage of the collapsed Nuclear plant in Japan.

"As many of you know one of the Nuclear power Plants in Japan collapsed and the Radiation infected the city...However it was not an accident. While investigating a collapsed mine in the Philippines we discovered the remains of another Gojira Species that was killed off...By these." Serizawa said showing what looked like spores.

"Spores?" The Judge asked.

"We're not really sure. One of them hatched and made its way to Japan and well you can guess from there." Sean said.

"Where is it now?" Lane asked.

"It's still there. Feeding off on the Radiation." Serizawa said showing footage of what looked like a cocoon. "We have security measures to kill it if we must. We still don't know what we're dealing with." Serizawa said.

"What about the other Spore?" Lane asked.

"Dormant. No signs of hatching at all. We performed every test we could think of. Theres no indication its gonna hatch." Sean said.

Later

"I can't believe Lex would go so far just to prove a point." Superman said not happy about it.

"I can. Fucking moron would do anything to get his way. And whats worse is his fucking lawyers got him out Jail. Thankfully the Department of Defense will be keeping a very close eye on him for now." David said.

"And now we can focus on locating the next Titan. Already the latest two are working to repair their territory." Batman said showing video surveillance of both Large Reptiles moving around the bay to clear up any toxic waste and in the process cleared it of trash that people were helping to pick up.

"Years of waste and trash and now its all getting cleaned up." Flash said.

"The Titans can bring out the best in people. Ask people at Monarch...Save one." Sean said.

"Hmm? Someone there doesn't share the same beliefs?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Lets just say he's fucking nut job." David said.

Meanwhile

"ARGH!" Lex roared as he trashed his office. "I can't believe this! My plan was perfect! Flawless! And yet now everything fell apart! I swear I will put those beasts down. And those brats who share their power!" Lex roared.

**Authors Note: Oh Lex you fucking dumbass. Now Zilla and Komodo are awake and healing and protecting the city of New York and protecting the people. I was considering at one Point to have Clover be one of the two Titans in New York but then I realized that Zilla and Komodo are a better pair to exist in the same city. Now Next Chapter The guards of Star City and I think everyone will enjoy this one even more. Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! **


	6. The Saviors of Star City

Chapter 6 The saviors of Star City

Its been a couple weeks since Luthor's attempt to frame the titans by attacking New York with his own created monster. That backfired extremely and cost Luthor greatly both in business and his image was actually damaged for the first time in history. Of course he still wanted to make people see his point of view but the people saw the Titans as heroes every time they came out.

So currently in Star City the members of Team Arrow were going over everything they knew about the Titans.

"Ok so these new ones that just woke up have started changing New York drastically." Felicity said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Quint asked before she showed footage of the bay of New York being cleaned up of trash and waste. Not only that but crime was down in the city as well just like in Gotham.

"Every where they wake up not only do they clean up every mess we've ever made but crime drops down like nothing ever seen before." Artemis said.

"Sean, did say they bring out the best in people. He really meant it. Makes me wonder what ours are gonna look like." Thea said.

"I hope its something good." Rene said.

"Actually we have two." Felicity said.

"Say what?" Rene asked.

"Yeah and Cisco is really Jealous. He practically yelled when Zilla and Komodo came out." Dinah said making everyone laugh.

"I didn't yell!" Cisco said coming out of the elevator. "I did not yell I just groaned in annoyance." Cisco said.

"Cisco what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Wells sent me here to upgrade your tech to monitor for potential sites the Titans here might come out of." Cisco said.

"Any idea where they might be?" Curtis asked.

"Best guess is somewhere in the Glades." Cisco said showing the Data.

"Oh come on. Why is always the Glades? They got enough problems." Rene said.

"Well, when you think about it this does make sense. Most of the area there is abandoned since Merlin's Earthquake machine. Though I'm surprised that didn't wake them up." Felicity said.

Suddenly an alert came up.

"What is it?" Oliver asked before Felicity checked.

"It's an old chemical plant. Place has been abandoned for years." Felicity said before showing security footage. In the footage was one of their old yet frequent enemies. Werner Zytle.

"Oh great what is he up to now?" Roy asked.

"Nothing good thats for sure." Dig said before they suited up.

Later

Werner and his new crew were in the proccess of moving chemicals into a pickup truck.

"Excellent. Soon Star city will be in the palm of my hand and not even the Green Arrow can stop what I have planed." Wearner an arrow went past him cutting his cheek making him groan before looking to see Team Arrow.

"There they are! Get them!" One of the hired guns yelled shooting them which they scattered.

Speedy was quick to move to some of the hired help before taking them out with hand to hand combat.

However in her fight she failed to notice one of the men aiming at her but cried out in pain as an arrow went through his hand by Arsenal who quickly jumped down and kicked him away.

Spartan and Wild Dog took cover by some barrels as the Hired help shot at them.

"I thought he only only hired a few people every time he got out." Wild Dog said,

"He does. This is new for him. He's never hired this much help." Spartan said firing back.

Black Canary took out a large number of thugs with ease but failed to notice one behind her about to pull the trigger till he got a knife in the shoulder making him cry out in pain making her turn and saw White Canary.

"Hey Sis. Been a while." White Canary said making her grin before they both fought off the enemy.

Green Arrow was fighting against Warner before he was pushed back.

"What are you up to this time?" Green arrow asked making him chuckle.

"Let me be blunt on that. Something that will have Star City eating out of my hands literally. And this time you won't be able to stop me." Warner said before shooting an explosive barrel making it blow up which trigger the others to blow making him rush away from the blast.

"We have what we came for." Warner said getting into the back of the truck before it drove off.

"Everyone ok down there?" Felicity asked.

"We're ok." Spartan said.

"The hell was that all about?" Wild Dog asked.

"No idea." Green Arrow said before Black and White canary showed up. "Sara?" Green Arrow said surprised.

"Hey guys." Sara said.

Later

"What were those chemicals that Warner took?" Oliver asked as the group walked in.

"I'm still working on that but from the looks of things the company was shut down since the chemicals were banned and redacted heavily by the government in 2015." Felicity said.

"That was over 4 years ago. What were they making that shut them down?" Sara said.

"Still looking into it but from the looks of things whatever it was caused a lot of problems for people." Felicity said.

"Theres no way he's working alone. The kind of help he had back there was good. Clearly he's working with someone else. Someone we might know." Dig said.

"We'll have some intel on the Chemicals soon. I would get some rest if I were you guys." Felicity said.

Meanwhile

Sean was swimming right next to Godzilla with a device on his back.

"This thing working?" Sean asked on comms.

"Hold it steady...Got it."

"Emma you mind explaining what you're doing? I like helping out when it comes to Godzilla but this thing is annoying the spikes on my back." Sean said.

"Ok first of all their fins not spikes." Emma said. (Emma from Godzilla King of the monsters 2019)

"Whatever either way it irritates me." Sean said.

"Second of all I'm learning the bioacoustics of Godzilla for the ORCA." Emma said.

"The ORCA? I thought Mark said that was a dangerous Idea. If you get the wrong signal it could cause some problems." Sean said.

"Maybe but I prefer to be ready for any case scenarios." Emma said.

"No argument there." Sean said.

"Plus this will also help us better understand Godzilla's Biology." Emma said.

"Hey Kruger. We got a call from Star City." Reznov said.

"You handle it I'm busy right now." Sean said grabbing Godzilla's shoulder as he swam around the reefs.

"All right." Reznov said leaving.

Later

"Ok so whats up?" Reznov asked walking in the Arrow Cave.

"We just found out exactly what Warner took. These chemicals when introduced to the human body can create addictions to whatever product their used on. Food, Water and drugs." Felicity said.

"That explains why the company was shut down. But why was it still there?" Curtis said.

"When the company was shut down they left everything behind never to be opened again. The Government was afraid this could cause a massive widespread drug spread throughout the country if that chemical was ever introduced to anything." Felicity said.

"So why not just get rid of it." Reznov asked.

"Reports said it was all disposed of. But apparently there a backup supply in the building." Felicity said making him sigh.

"This is why I hate this country and prefer to stay in Russia." Reznov said.

"Wait your Russian?" Dig asked.

"Well duh." Reznov said.

"Ok so Warner plans to use this chemical probably for Vertigo. But he said the City would be eating out of his hands and just selling it on the street isn't enough." Oliver said.

"What if he plans to force on the city without anyone even realizing it?" Reznov asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"A couple years ago one of ours scientists discovered a way to make all our workers temporarily immune to disease by introducing an element into the water supply without any of workers knowing. She got a demotion but her plan worked. If Warner plans to infect the city he would need to do so by infecting them without them even realizing it. Wheres the best place to do that?" Reznov asked.

"The Water plant. He could introduce Vertigo and this chemical into the water system all over Star city." Cisco said.

"Not gonna happen. Get suited up." Oliver said.

As everyone got suited up Reznov looked at the location of the Water Plant and smirked.

"With any luck those two will wake up and prevent that from happening." Reznov said.

Later

The group arrived at the Water Plant and saw the guards were killed with a slash to the throat.

"Looks you were right. He definitely plans to introduce Vertigo into the water system." Spartan said.

"Lets go." Reznov said as they moved inside.

Inside Warner looked at all his Vertigo and the Chemicals ready to drop into the water supply.

"Any problems?" Someone asked.

"Only the usually but its to late now." Warner said before turning around and saw Ra Al Ghul alive and walking to him. After his failed attempt to kill all of Gotham with Virus X and killed by King-Bat he was brought to the Lazarus Pit to be revived. And now he was planning on destroying Star City since it was in a similar state as Gotham once was.

"You do realize the Green Arrow is not alone. He also has allies within the organization known as Monarch." Ra said.

"Last I checked every Titan came from the ocean and we're rather far away from there if any Titans do exist in Star City." Waren said before a blast of energy hit him in the shoulder making him grunt before he hit the railing.

Ra turned and saw Team arrow with Reznov.

"Ah another child of the titans. Unlike your friend Kruger you are nowhere near his level of power." Ra said making him smirk.

"We'll see about that." Reznov said blasting him with Energy which he quickly dodged.

"Get those chemicals away from the water." Spartan said before they fought off Warner's men and some of the League of Assassins.

Reznov quickly went against Ra Al Ghul before his left arm was cut off making him smirk.

"As I said. You are nowhere." Ra tried to say before his eyes widen as his arm grew back in seconds.

"You were saying?" Reznov asked blasting him back into a wall before grabbing his sword and threw it into his shoulder making him cry out in pain and growled as he was stuck. "Stick around." Reznov said going to help the others.

Warner moved to the Chemicals and Vertigo before he opened them both.

"No!" Reznov said blasting him but he just pushed both containers and himself into the water supply.

"YOUR TO LATE HERO!" Warner yelled.

(Insert Hell Broke Luce by Tom Waits)

Suddenly the whole Building began to shake hard.

"Whoa!" Wild Dog yelled before the roof began to collapse on them making the Heroes leave the building before they came outside before they saw a massive hole form in front of them.

Coming out of the hole was what looked like a giant Beatle monster with drills for hands who roared into the air. (Megalon)

"WHOA!" Artemis yelled in shock before something else came out of the hole. This one had giant Blades for hand and had a red visor for eyes with a green and yellow skin texture. (Gigan! I know technically he's supposed to be a Cyborg but he doesn't really look that way till Final Wars)

"Oh my god!" White Canary said in shock.

"Guys! Whats going on down there!" Felicity asked.

"Star City's Titans. They're awake." Green Arrow said.

Megalon quickly jumped to where the water supply pipe was before his left hand drill started spinning before hitting the ground to dig a hole to the pipe destroying it before the Contaminated water could infect the city.

Warner fell into the pool of contaminated water before spotting the two titans.

"Oh shit!" Warner yelled before climbing out or tried till Gigan Screeched before slashing the wall. "NOOOOOO!" Warner yelled as his body was destroyed by the blade.

"Holy crap." Wild Dog said as Both Titans stood in front of the heroes before Gigan screeched.

3 days later

"Like New York and Gotham Crime and Pollution are down dramatically. Ever since these two showed up the Glades have been repaired. Pollution is down to zero and Crime has gone down by 97% all over Star City." Felicity said.

"And now we're down a major super Villain. Could you imagine what would have happened if that stuff got into the city if they hadn't woken up?" Thea asked.

"I can. Definitely would have destroyed the city from the Inside out. Fortunatly the remaining chemicals have been destroyed and all the Vertigo is gone and now people seem to be immune to the effects of harmful Drugs in Star City thanks to them." Sean said.

"What happened to Ghul?" Batman asked.

"He got away. I still can't believe he was brought back to life. He is such a coward." Artemis said.

"Some people just can't accept dying. Eventually he will die." Sean said.

"Now that Star City's Titans have woken up I get the feeling more will show up." Wells said.

"How about another Apex level Titan for a change." Cisco said.

"Heh. You really are impatient you know that." Reznov asked.

"I Just want to see ours so badly. It's clearly an Apex Titan from the way you talk about it. What else could it be?" Cisco asked.

"That information is need to know. All I can say is this one is powerful. I will say though there is an Apex level Titan in Metropolis." Sean said making Superman smirk.

"Really?" Superman asked.

"Oh yeah. We know the location of two other Apex Level Titans that are not in the States. One is in Egypt and the other is in Greece. We may have an Apex Level Titan in London but we're still trying to get a read out on it." Sean said.

"Why? Whats so difficult to read on this one?" Barry asked.

"This one was discovered about 2 years prior to the Invasion of Earth by these invaders that destroyed Mars. But like all other Titans this one has been shown to interact with Humans in a non aggressive way if our evidence of historical findings is any indication." Julia said.

"And any indications on the other Apex Level Titans?" Batman asked.

"We can't say. Theres certain information we're allowed to reveal and certain information we're not allowed to reveal like on the Titan in Central City." Sean said.

"All we can say is judging by the pattern we're seeing a large number of Titans mostly Apex and Alpha level Titans will wake up." Julia said.

"How can you even tell which level they are?" Wonder Woman asked.

"From their Radiation readings for one. And from their power and abilities." Sean said.

**Authors Note: Finally I got this done on time for the Big Update. Next Chapter is the titan In Metropolis. An APEX level Titan. And I'm sure all of you are wondering what the other Apex level titans are. I'm afraid that info is need to know HEHEHEHE! Also to my most loyal Guest ****regarding your questions. No I do not hate my Character Reznov I just find it funny when he losses a part of his body that can regrow or be put back on. And as for the person who hates the Titans no there is no Freddy Kruger this story but I will say he is from the monster-verse but changed to the way I see him. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE AMAZING CHAPTER THATS COMING NEXT! See ya!**


	7. The Apex of Metropolis

Chapter 7 The Apex of Metropolis

Its been a month since Gigan and Megalon awakened in Star city and since then crime has gone down to zero percent in the city because of said titans along with Pollution in both the city and the Glades.

Currently Clark was in his home watching TV on current events.

"Once again the titans of the world have been solving all the problems in various cities and countries in such a short time. Just recently Three more Titans had awoken late last night In Jamaica, Japan and Mexico. For the Jamaicans a large Crustacean like Creature that Monarch calls Crustaceous Rex or C-Rex for Short awakened last night and already has begun to heal the envirmoent from years of trash being dumped into the ocean." A female reporter said.

"Hmph. Why is it that the Titans do a better job of cleaning up our messes then we do?" Clark asked.

"The second Titan a large Cobra like Titan that has been traveling to the Janjira area of Japan that was abandoned 14 years due to a nuclear plant fallout. Since his arrival however it seems as though the area is looking to be more livable again as King Cobra as Monarch calls him demolishes old unstable buildings. However Monarch is requesting the area remain cleared of civilians for security reasons due to another Titan feeding on the Radiation from the fallout that caused the incident." The reporter said.

"Sure Luthor is going to use that to make a point. Not like it will work since his failed attempt to frame the Titans." Clark said.

"And finally in Mexico a large worm like Titan known as El Gusano Gigante or Giant worm in English also awakened during the night and has since then been providing fresh soil all over the country bringing plant life and vegetation." The news woman said before Clark turned it off.

Next Day

"Three titans in one day?" Cisco asked.

"Normal Level Titans at that. We did say they were all over the place and would start waking up." Sean said.

"I'm curious though. You mentioned there were two Apex level Titans in the US. What would happen if one of them were to wake up now? Would Godzilla fight them to remain the Alpha of all the Titans?" Julian asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way. There are three Apex level Titans that are at the very top of the list of all known Apex Titans. Both of them are in the US. And as I said one of them is in Metropolis." Sean said.

"These three Titans keep all the others in check." David said.

"So Cisco have you learned anything about these monsters that come from those breaches?" Reznov asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah those." Cisco said pulling up some Data. "From what I can gather these things will come through hidden breaches all over the world but they can only come out every couple months or less." Cisco said.

"What are we even calling these things? Outer space Titans?" Ralph asked.

"Hell no. Thats dumb. Monarch has simply decided to call them...Kaiju." David said.

"All I can say is you better make sure their blood does not get into the ocean or any water for that matter. It might end up polluting it." Cisco said.

"Might?" Julia asked.

"The blood I had from the second time they attacked degraded rapidly. I need a fresh sample to determine any risks." Cisco said.

Meanwhile in Gotham

King-Bat flew over Gotham keeping an eye out for anything suspicious when he landed at the docks.

As he landed Bullock was seen on a bench glaring at the giant bat Monster.

"Stupid freak of nature." Bullock said throwing a rock at it and hit making it look at him and growled. "Uh oh." Bullock said before it got so close to him and roared loudly and like before shredded his clothes off leaving him in pink boxers with hearts on them. (I couldn't resist on this since its just as funny as NIGLE from Godzilla the series getting destroyed)

"ARGH!" Bullock roared in rage before running to his car to go home.

Batgirl was watching this and burst out laughing.

"Oh that was perfect." Batgirl said laughing.

Later

Superman was patrolling Metropolis when he spotted a group of Intergang thugs running away at the docks making him raise an eyebrow before dashing in.

The Thugs screamed as they hit the end of the docks before they looked behind them seeing Turok glaring at them.

"Please! Don't Kill us!"

"You weren't about to spare those civilians when you took all their cash so...No." Turok said before breathing out a purple mist from his mouth that hit them making them scream before their skin started melting off and became nothing but bone.

"Was that really necessary" Superman asked floating down to him. "They were just thugs." Superman said.

"You don't seem to criticize the Titans when they kill bad people." Turok said.

"Thats...Different." Superman said.

Soon the two were on top of a building.

"Sorry about that but I can't stand when people who kill for the hell of it get off easy." Turok said.

"Bad history?" Superman asked.

"My parents were killed by people like that. I actually used to live here back then...When I was three my folks were killed. The killers tied my feet to an anchor and threw me down just for laughs...When I hit the bottom...Sean was there testing his abilities and saved me. Thats when I encountered the Apex Titan of the area and gave me these powers." Turok said looking at the mutated skin on his arms.

"What's the name of the Titan here?" Superman asked making him grin.

"Now that is a surprise." Turok said.

However suddenly the same portals that brought the Kaiju like before appeared making them look and saw several large Kaiju appeared from the portal in the water and roared in the air.

"Oh man. Not again!" Turok said annoyed before Superman carried him into battle.

Meanwhile under the bay of Metropolis a pair of yellow eyes glowed before a faint growling could be heard as well.

Superman and Turok tried to fight off the Kaiju from reaching Metropolis as the people ran in terror.

Luthor however was grinning at this.

"This is perfect. Once Superman fails with that mutant freak I can pin all the blame on the Justice League and Monarch. Proving that these Titans cannot save people if they cannot be everywhere." Lex said. (Oy)

Turok breathed a stream of pink mist at one of the Kaiju but it only melted away some of the skin making it roar in pain before glaring at him.

"Uh oh." Turok said as it neared him.

(Insert Shudder from Einhander soundtrack Which is an amazing PS1 Video game)

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Whoa." Turok said catching his balance before bubbled came out of the ocean before a large explosion of water came out and a loud roar was heard making everyone look and saw a large monster with Red skin with four wings on the back and a horn on the head.

"Oh shit. These things are royally screwed now." Turok said grinning.

"What Titan is this?" Superman asked.

"Destroyah! One of the top Apex level Titans of Earth...And more importantly...My powers came from him." Turok said as Destroyah roared at the Kaiju.

One of the Kaiju roared before charging at him and jumped on him only for Destroyah to stab his horn into the chest making it roar in pain before Destroyah sliced him up before throwing him on land.

Another tried to attack him from behind before Destroyah's tail stabbed him in the chest making it roar before tossing him on land as well.

"ARGH! Every time I think everything will go my way these things keep getting in the way." Lex roared. "What good is it to open a portal to bring these things here if they're just gonna fail!" Lex roared.

"You did what?" Mercy asked in shock.

"Shut up!" Lex yelled making her frown.

Destoryah roared at the last few before breathing a large stream of pink mist before they roared in pain as their skin melted off and only bones remained.

(End Song)

"Wow. I can see why this one is on par with Godzilla." Superman said as all the Kaiju were dead before Destroyah looked at Superman and roared.

"Uh oh." Turok said as Destroyah approached him with a snarl making him widen his eyes.

"Uh whats it doing?" Superman asked in alarm before Turok got in the way making Destroyah look at him before his eyes softened and walked away.

"My guess is he knows your not from around here. Clearly aliens have given him a bad impression from the various invasions over eons of conflict." Turok said.

"Think I can change his mind?" Superman asked.

"Only one way to find out." Turok said.

Next day

"I demand this monster be taken out of my city!" Lex yelled to the courts with Sean representing Monarch since his father had to attend something more important.

"You demand? After you tried to level New York? Killed hundreds of innocent people? And created a monster to frame the Titans for a crime that was your doing?" The Judge asked making him frown.

"You may as well shut your mouth and let the adults talk. Now go sit in a corner." Sean said making people laugh while he growled.

"This is one of the Apex level Titans Correct?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. Destroyah one of the top three Titans...Well technically theres four Top Titans but thats beside the point." Sean said.

"I'm curious as to why he seemed so hostile to Superman before your younger brother got in the way." The Judge said.

"Well...Humanity has been attacked by several alien invasions for Eons. Every time the titans stopped that but apparently it left a sour impression on Destroyah. These creatures can make decisions and hold grudges and can tell good from bad. They aren't mindless monsters." Sean said.

"Oh please." Eiling said.

"SHUT UP!" Sean yelled making him frown. "Unlike you they don't kill people left and right." Sean said making him stand up.

"Listen to me you little shit!" Eiling yelled before Sean stood up with a snarl.

"Go on do something." Sean taunted.

"ENOUGH!" The Judge yelled making them stop. "Eiling you are out of line. One more outburst and you'll be thrown out." The Judge said making him glare before sitting down.

"Destroyah, will be protecting Metropolis and those who live there." Sean said.

"Absolutely not! It's my city! I built everything there! And I want that abomination out!" Lex yelled.

"Get over it. And more importantly it's not your city. That would imply you actually own it which you do not. You may have helped build the city but you do not own it." Sean said making him glare.

"Destroyah will remain in Metropolis and you Luthor will not do anything to provoke him or any other Titan am I clear?" The Judge asked making him frown before nodding. (Yeah right)

"Now...Considering the amount of Titans that have awoken lately...I would like to have someone from the military join Monarch and routinely report on any developments to the UN are kept up to date." The Judge said.

"We can agree to that. But...I would like to choose this person since I don't trust certain people." Sean said looking at Eiling and Lane with the former glaring while Lane was indifferent.

"I already have someone in mind. He's fair and trustworthy and will work with you without complaint." The Judge said before man walked in with the rank of Major on him. "Major hicks of the United states army." The Judge said. (From Godzilla the series)

"Works for me." Sean said.

"Good to be working with you sir." Hicks said.

"Likewise." Sean said.

Later

"What do you mean the portals were opened manually?" Sean asked Cisco.

"I think someone opened them up from this side somehow. I'll give you one guess who did that." Cisco said.

"Luthor." Superman said frowning.

"The obvious suspect. Only question is how did he do it?" Batman asked.

"We will figure that out later. The Titans are beginning to wake up quicker than anticipated. We've noticed a lot more active spots throughout the world. Our number of known Titans had doubled since Godzilla made himself known to the Public." Sean said.

"Meaning the world is about to go through a major wake up call of Titans." Black Lightning said.

"Yeah." David said.

"Welp. I'm hoping ours will be next." Cisco said making everyone laugh. "Oh come on! Star City just got theirs up and now Superman's Titan just did and Batman's titan woke up before his." Cisco said making Batman grin that he beat Superman in having a Titan in his city first making him roll his eyes. "Whatever. I'm betting ours are stronger then all of yours." Cisco said.

"There are two Titans that are stronger than Destroyah and Godzilla is on the top of that list." Sean said grinning.

"So wheres the other one?" Cisco asked.

"Oh just tell him! He's getting on my nerves." Julia said.

"Hey!" Cisco said insulted.

"The second strongest...Is in...None of your business!" David yelled laughing along with several of the others.

"OH COME ON!" Cisco yelled.

"Trust me the wait will be well worth it. Just like you guys wait to take down your bad guys like Reverse Flash,Zoom and Savitar and the Thinker." Reznov said.

"True." Cisco said. (Just FYI Season five of Flash never happened here since considering how that ended pissed me off along with the endings of Arrow Season 7, Supergirl season 4 and Legends of Tomorrow season 4)

**Authors Note: Now Destroyah is up! You all can't tell me you didn't see that one coming since this is one of Godzilla's greatest foe's so it only makes since to make him into an Apex Level Titan. Now I think its time for us to get back to the Justice League episodes so next Chapter is ATLANTIS...And its Titans. Then after that We'll do the Amazon episode with their Titan which I think everyone here will agree works out best when you see it. Then...CHAPTER 10! Thats a surprise and a damn good one. READ, REVIEW! FAV, AND FOLLOW! REVIW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	8. The Enemy below

Chapter 8 The Enemy below

Its been about a month since Destroyah had awakened from his slumber in Metropolis. And like every Titan before his presence alone brought out the better in the city...Minus Lex of course since he would never change.

Since then things have been very peaceful with the awakening of the second Apex level Titan.

However of course General Eiling kept making up nonsense as to why the Titans were a threat and kept claiming the US needed to put them down but no one was budging. And of course those with higher ranks in the military warned him not to try anything or there would be consequences for his actions which pissed him off.

Currently right now Sean was on the Watch Tower looking at Earth.

"I thought I might find you here." Diana said walking to him.

"Hey I spent most of my life in secrecy because of the spikes on my back." Sean said.

"Don't you mean fins?" Diana asked.

"Not you too." Sean said annoyed making her giggle. "Whatever. Point is I never got to enjoy certain things." Sean said.

"And now?" Diana asked holding his hands making him smirk.

"Well...Lets just say I'm actually glad those white freaks invaded." Sean said making her giggle before an alarm went off. "Now what? Is it another Breach?" Sean asked.

"Nope. A sub just went down in the Atlantic ocean. They need a rescue." Superman said.

"Right in my element." Sean said grinning.

Later

Sean, Superman, Wonder Woman and Lantern dived into the ocean to look for the missing Sub.

"I got them on Radar." Wonder Woman said looking at the Radar.

"We're not the only ones." Superman said pointing to some highly advanced sub before it started firing on them.

"Thats Atlantis Tech." Sean said.

"Atlantis?" Lantern asked.

"Hold that thought." Sean said going out the back.

Getting out of the Javelin Sean approached the Sub before his back started to glow before firing a stream of Atomic breath at the Sub making it crash down.

"HALT!"

Sean turned and saw Aquaman and his troops.

"Sean? What was that for?" Aquaman asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Did you order your men to attack that sub?" Sean asked as the others with air masks on landed next to him.

"They should have stayed on the Surface. I can tolerate Monarch's presence when it comes to the Titans but I refuse to let anyone else enter Atlantis's boarders." Aquaman said.

"So you attacked them without warning? Come on. Thats pretty low for you." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. Take the crew but the vessel stays." Aquaman said.

"No way. Thats a nuclear Sub. If you think we're just gonna leave it." Lantern tried to say.

"The Titans feast on Radiation. They can deal with it themselves." Aquaman said making him frown.

"Relax. Only the crew matter. Besides they got no use for that crap. They're so advanced its considered obsolete." Sean said.

"Indeed." Aquaman said.

"Fine." Lantern said going with Superman to rescue the crew.

"You know you can't exactly say your actions are fair since not everyone knows about Atlantis. And times are changing. You either evolve with the world or stay in the past." Sean said.

"What are you suggesting?" Aquaman asked.

"Come to the UN and Let Monarch devise a deal to help protect your boarders without another incident like this. Right now we have a lot of influence because of Godzilla and the other Titans that are waking up. Add to the fact Atlantis has Two Titans would also make them listen as well." Sean said before the crew were out and Sean followed while Aquaman had a thoughtful look on his face.

Later

"How do you know Aquaman and Atlantis?" Superman asked Sean.

"Simple. When I was ten years old I found Atlantis by chance. I met Aquaman and he was impressed with my story about my relationship with Godzilla and the other Titans. He agreed to let Monarch into their boarders to search for Any Titans. There actually a lot in the depths of the ocean. Two that are close to Atlantis." Sean said.

"We still shouldn't have left that Sub with that Mad man." Lantern said.

"And just how is he a mad man? He let the crew go didn't he? He just wants to protect his people. Besides he's got no use for that crap. I think the titans will consider it a free meal even if it is small." Sean said.

"It doesn't matter. What if someone else tries to go for it and uses it against the US. I can't risk that." Lantern said walking away.

"If he gets caught we leave him to wolves." Reznov joked making Sean roll his eyes at that before looking at Diana who was talking with Hawkgirl.

"You ever feel like theres something more to her then she might know herself?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean?" Reznov asked.

"I don't know. I feel likes theres something more about her." Sean said.

"I think you two have been spending so much time together your both practically inseparable. I can't wait to see what happens when you meet her mother. If she's this tough you gotta wonder how strong her mom is." Reznov said.

"Oy." Sean said rolling his eyes.

Later

"I KNEW IT! I told you we shouldn't have trusted that madman!" Lantern yelled walking in.

"What are you babbling about?" Turok asked.

"The Plutonium from the Sub is gone." Lantern said.

"You can't just go pointing fingers without absolute proof." Sean said.

"Then who else could have taken it!" Lantern said.

"Don't know. But unless you have solid proof your just yelling for no reason. Besides you want to know if he took that stuff ask him yourself." Sean said showing video feed of Aquaman and a representative of Monarch making a fair and reasonable deal for both the UN and Atlantis.

Aquaman was just walking out of the court room when Sean approached him.

"You weren't wrong about Monarch having a lot of influence." Aquaman said.

"Considering the Titans are changing the world better then people have. Yeah I say we do. Anyway thats not why I'm here." Sean said before a rocket hit them making them fly into the walls.

Later

Aquaman was healing in a tube of Saltwater.

"He's coming around." Superman said getting everyone's attention.

"Good now we can get some answers." Lantern said about to smack on the glass when Sean's hand caught him and glared at him. "Uh...Maybe you should ask." Lantern said backing off.

"Better." Sean said as Aquaman jumped down. "What happened to the Plutonium?" Sean asked.

"Plutonium?" Aquaman asked.

"The Radiation material. Lantern went back and found all of it gone." Sean said.

"My orders were to leave the vessel not plunder it." Aquaman said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Lantern asked.

"He's telling the Truth. Atlantis has no need of that stuff. But...I think someone from Atlantis did take it though." Sean said confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Aquaman asked.

"Don't you find it just a little odd that your attacked shortly after you got here. I highly doubt Eiling or Luthor is behind this since they couldn't have hired someone do to this that fast. I think someone in your courts paid off someone to kill you." Sean said.

"Why?" Aquaman asked.

"Have your generals not shown some disrespect and arrogance towards you about starting a war. They can't do that until you give the order." Sean said making him frown since he had to admit he had a point.

"What do you suggest?" Batman asked.

"Just to make sure all our theories are correct I say we draw out our assassin." Sean said.

Later

Reporters were outside the hospital as Aquaman was about to be moved.

However suddenly someone with a rocket launcher was about to fire on him when Batman threw one of his Batarangs making him miss before he bolted.

"Don't let him get away!" Batman said.

The individual removed his clothing revealing himself to be Deadshot who tried to go into the sewers only for a blast of Atomic breath to hit him making him grunt in pain.

Sean smirked as steam came out of his mouth.

"This is one of the major things I love about having atomic breath." Sean said as Deadshot groaned when he got up only for Sean to kick him back.

"Oh crap." Deadshot said.

"Hello Deadshot." Sean said holding him up.

"Uh...I don't suppose if I split my pay you'd let me go?" Deadshot asked making him snarl. "I'll take that as a no." Deadshot said as the others minus Lantern arrived.

"Why did you try to kill Aquaman?" Superman asked.

"Jeez why would a hired gun try to kill anyone? Maybe someone paid me?" Deadshot said smugly before Sean punched him in the stomach making him groan in pain.

"Who hired you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh come on, babe. You know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics. But then again, if you make it worth my while." Dead Shot said making her frown before Sean growled at him before his mouth started to glow. "WHOA! Ok!" Deadshot said making him stop.

"TALK!" Sean said.

"Look I don't know who hired me. I don't ask who my clients are and they don't tell me so I can't rat them out." Deadshot said.

"Then how the hell were you paid?" Sean asked.

"In gold." Deadshot said.

Deadshot led them to his van before Sean tore the back door off and found a chest before opening it finding treasure.

"Spanish Doubloons. Looks like you were right. Someone in Atlantis did try to kill Aquaman." Batman said to Sean who snorted.

"Why am I not surprised at all. I met some of the Generals and half of them were pricks while the others were more open minded." Sean said.

"We need to warn Aquaman." Superman said.

"Too late." Lantern said landing down. "That Royal Pain in the Neck's already gone. I couldn't stop him." Lantern said.

"So which General do you think would want to remove Aquaman?" Superman asked.

"Not a general. A sibling." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

Meanwhile

Aquaman was Livid! His own brother Orm had turned his generals from his side to his insane cause to declare war on the surface world.

Right now he was chained to a rock to prevent him from moving.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm asked parking his vehicle in front of him.

"Getting rid of me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aquaman said.

"I know. That whole Lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." Orm said opening some compartment.

"What do you mean?" Aquaman asked before he pulled out his son. "NO!" Aquaman yelled as his son cried before Orm moved to him.

"A pitty. The young prince will be another innocent victim of the Surface dwellers aggression." Orm said making him growl trying to get free to tear him apart. "Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." Orm said before taking a knife and stabbed it into the rock before placing the boy on it before moving to his vehicle. "Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." Orm said taking the Trident and blasted the rock making it slide down to the Lava.

"ORM!" Aquaman yelled as they slid down.

Aquaman managed to free one of his arms and tried to free the other but it wasn't working as they got closer till they stopped moving.

"What?" Aquaman asked before looking up and widened his eyes seeing their savior.

Later

Sean and the others after clearing out Orm's men were with Queen Mara.

"I don't know where Orm hid them but we'll find your husband and son." Sean said.

"Don't bother." Aquaman said walking in with his son making Mara rush to them.

"What happened?" Sean asked.

"Orm tried to kill us. Thankfully...The Titans of Atlantis stopped that. But Orm got away." Aquaman said.

"Lets go over everything we know so far. We have to assume Orm's the one who took the Plutonium from the sub. If so what we he use it for?" Sean asked before the comms beeped. "Yeah go ahead Batman." Sean said.

"We may have a problem. Theres a massive heat surge in the Polar region. If it continues the glaciers will melt and flood costal cities." Batman said.

"There may be a connection there. I created a device to melt the Polar regions incase the Surface ever attacked Atlantis. But I never armed it since thats when I met you and Monarch and realized not everyone on the Surface was a threat just certain people." Aquaman said.

"Thats why he took that stuff. To power it. We need to stop him." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough the League and Aquaman were at the Polar Region before Orm's men got in the way.

"Open..." Was as far as one of the Generals got before the ship shook violently before a giant clew came out of the water before cutting the ship in half.

"What in the world?" Superman asked before one of the Titans of Atlantis came out.

"A giant Lobster?" Lantern asked as it screeched loudly.

"Ebirah one of the guardians of Atlantis." Sean said as Ebirah attacked the traitors of Atlantis who tried to fight back but his armor just bounced off each shot.

"Is that what saved you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Indeed." Aquaman said before Sean and he went to the device.

Arriving there they saw the device with the controls damaged.

"Your both Too late." Orm said grinning.

"Not yet." Sean said as he went to the machine before opening up the power supply.

"NO!" Orm yelled about to blast him but Aquaman slammed into him before they went to the ice bridges.

"You will pay for what you tried to pull." Aquaman said.

"You think I'm scared of you? Or those pathetic creatures from a forgotten Era? I'm the most powerful being on this planet. My will shall reign supreme!" Orm yelled insanely before something came out of the water below them making Orm turn and cowered seeing the second Titan of Atlantis who growled at him. (I suck at descriptions so picture the Sando Aqua Monster from Star Wars Episode 1)

"If you think that then you should have no trouble defeating him." Aquaman said amused before Orm screamed as Sando took a bite where he stood before swallowing him before the Trident fell in front of Aquaman who smirked.

"A fitting end for you brother." Aquaman said as Sando looked at him before retreating back into the water just as Sean deactivated the machine returning the temperatures to normal.

"That was fun. Luckily I'm Immune to Radiation." Sean said.

Later

"We were only following orders my lord." One of the Generals said to Aquaman who frowned.

"Turok." Aquaman said making him breathe his pink mist making them scream as their skin and flesh melted off leaving nothing but bone and no blood.

"A fitting end for traitors." Sean said.

"I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface blinded me to the real threat right in front of him. And it almost cost me." Aquaman said looking at his son who slept.

"Look on the bright side. Atlantis is safe and now its Titans are awake once more to protect its people." Turok said.

"And maybe they can do the same of bringing out the best in the people in Atlantis to coexist with the surface world." Sean said.

"Hmm. Theres a hope for everyone." Aquaman said looking out as Sando sat on a ledge watching over Atlantis while Ebirah swam around the ocean.

Meanwhile

Bullock was not happy since this King-Bat showed up. Ever since it showed up Crime has been down and people didn't need the cops as much as they once did.

"I wish that stupid thing never woke up." Bullock said before he bumped into something making him look and saw King-Bat growling at him. "Oh boy." Bullock said in alarm before it roared at him so loud and like before his clothes shredded off leaving him in his pink hearted boxers.

"ARGH!" Bullock yelled running away in anger while King-Bat flew away.

Robin above them burst out laughing.

"This guy really hates you Bullock." Robin said laughing.

**Authors Note: Finally I got this done right for ****Thanksgiving. Now Next Chapter is where Diana has to find the Relics to save her home and in the process we see her people's Titan and I think everyone will agree with me it works perfectly. And...Maybe a Lemon. READ, REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Queen of the Monsters

Chapter 9 Queen of the monsters

It's been a couple weeks since the Titans of Atlantis has awoken from slumber. During that time the oceans were cleaned up from all the trash that was left in the ocean.

Right now however though Metropolis was facing a bad case of Weather.

"Any chance theres a Titan that can control the weather?" Superman asked.

"HA HA HA." Sean said as he jumped from building to building. "I think theres actually a Titan that could clear it but not one that can control it." Sean said as a street light flew at him. "YIKES!" Sean yelled dodging it before it crashed into the building. "I personally blame Global warming for all this." Sean said.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Changes to the world also effect nature in every way." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Superman said before diving down to grab a Fire Truck that was about to fall off the bridge.

Wonder Woman flew around to make sure people were safe before she spotted a little girl in a tree.

"Mommy. Help!" The little girl yelled as the tree tipped over making her scream before Wonder Woman dashed in and grabbed her.

"I got you little sister." Wonder Woman said.

"Your not my sister." The little girl said before she was dropped at her mother. When the girl went to her mother they went inside while Diana seemed to be deep in thought. Doing so she failed to notice a Street light falling down on her before Sean jumped and pushed her out of the way before she landed on top of him.

"Hello." Sean said grinning making her smile before pulling him up.

"Can't resist playing the hero can you?" Diana asked.

"Well, duh. Anyway whats up with you? Your usually aware of your surroundings." Sean said making her look away. "Missing your mother?" Sean asked.

"I told you I didn't exactly leave with her permission." Diana said.

"So...Go back and tell her why. Look she more then likely will understand your reason for leaving. After all...No parent like that can stat mad at their kid for doing what was right." Sean said making her smile before kissing him.

"I suppose I would have to go back eventually." Diana said flying away.

Later

Sean was in Gotham as he jumped out of the ocean onto the docks.

"You!"

Sean turned and saw Bullock stomping to him.

"This is all your fault." Bullock said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sean asked.

"Ever since you and those freaks of nature showed up my life has gone down the drain." Bullock said.

"Oh are you really that pissed King Bat keeps shredding your clothes? Thats not my fault." Sean said amused.

"I AIN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE! Since crime went down I've been working less and less. Which means less money in my paycheck." Bullock said.

"Oh I get it! Your one of those fucking bastards who cares about getting paid to fill his fat gut." Sean said glaring at him making him growl and tried to slug him but Sean just dodged before kicking his feet out making him fall on his back.

"Assaulting a cop is a serious crime." Bullock said.

"You attacked first." Sean said as Bullock pulled out cuffs.

"Who's gonna believe you?" Bullock asked grinning before King Bat landed behind him making him turn and gasped as King Bat looked really pissed. "Oh shit."

King Bat roared louder then ever before shredding all of Bullocks clothes including his boxers leaving him buck naked.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed falling on his back holding his sides.

"ARGH!" Bullock screamed running for his car covering his very small manhood.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed as King Bat flew away. "Oh man that was beautiful." Sean said before someone stood over him making him look and saw Batgirl. "Hey Barbara." Sean said as she pulled him up.

"That was an interesting sight." Batgirl said.

"Dumb fucker got what he deserved as per usual." Sean said.

"Yeah he's been getting that kind of treatment from King Bat every day." Batgirl said making him chuckle. "So...Any chance we can go out on a date?" Batgirl asked.

"Barbara you know I'm with Diana right now." Sean said.

"Oh right. I forgot." Batgirl said disappointed.

"Sean." Batman said on the comms.

"Yeah go ahead." Sean said.

"I need you to follow Wonder Woman. She's acting strange." Batman said.

"Strange how? Last I saw her she was heading to her home island." Sean said.

"She asked me to look into a man Named Felix Faust. I'm looking into it but something is off about her." Batman said making him frown.

"Where is she?" Sean asked

Meanwhile

Diana had just finished her fight with a statue that had suddenly come to life after she had picked up some old Relic.

"Diana?" Sean asked jumping down making her frown.

'Oh no." Diana thought.

"The hell is going on here?" Sean asked.

"This not your concern." Diana said.

"Oh yeah. When my girlfriend starts wrecking museums for no reason it becomes my concern. The others are on their way so you might as well talk." Sean said making her sigh.

Soon the others arrived.

"Ok so let me get this straight. This Felix Faust Character arrived on your island while you were gone and turned everyone including your mother...To stone?" Julia asked in disbelief. She was more of a believer of science then Magic but seeing was believing.

"Yes and if I don't get these Relics they stay that way." Diana said.

"The hell is this thing anyway?" Sean asked inspecting the Relic.

"No idea. All I know is that there are two others. I already have one." Diana said.

"Well, then...That leaves us one option...We'll have to help you." J'onn said.

"Yeah. Diana and I will track one relic the rest will check the other. Batman is investigating Faust right now." Sean said.

"Agreed." Superman said.

Later

"AHHH!" Sean groaned in annoyance since the Relic they were after. "It had to be a fucking mall." Sean said annoyed making Diana Giggle.

"I take it you have issues with places like this?" Diana asked.

"Even as a little kid I hated these places. Plus I couldn't exactly go in and risk exposing these!" Sean said pointing to the spikes on his back.

"True." Diana said as they went inside. "It's almost like a temple." Diana said.

"Yes for those who worship their credit cards and waste their paychecks." Sean said before they passed the swimsuit store.

"Why would any female wear such ridiculous garments?" Diana asked.

"Diana your gonna find the modern age is full of strange things besides Titans." Sean said before taking out a device to look into the ground before finding something. "What do we have here?" Sean asked before his back glowed before unleashing a stream of Atomic breath that made a hole before he jumped down and retrieved the Relic and jumped back up.

"Why would it be buried here?" Diana asked.

"Not sure. But from the looks of things this case is Greek. Take a look at the design." Sean said handing it to her.

"Someone went to great lengths to protect these relics." Diana said before it flashed a bright light blinding them.

"Sean?" Diana asked before she saw some horrible monster in front of her.

"Diana?" Sean asked seeing the same thing. "What the fuck?" Sean asked before looking in the mirror seeing it was Diana. "Oh shit." Sean said as she punched him in the face.

"Where is he!" Diana yelled throwing him into a wall.

"OW!" Sean yelled before jumping away as she smashed her fist into the wall. "I swore I'd never fight my own girlfriend but in this case no choice." Sean said as his back started to glow before unleashing a stream of atomic breath at her making her grunt as she hit a wall. "Sorry." Sean said before she charged at him and punched him in the face making him fly into room full of mirrors.

"Ok note to self. Never forget any important dates with her to avoid this kind of reaction." Sean said. (Pretty sure she would be royally pissed off if you missed an anniversary or something)

Diana landed on his back making him cry out in pain before she grabbed his arms and pulled them.

"Last chance where is he!" Diana yelled before he pointed at the mirror making her look and widened her eyes seeing she was on top of him.

"Can you get off now?" Sean asked as she stood up and pulled him up.

"Are you all right?" Diana asked.

"Ah don't worry. I heal quick." Sean said cracking his neck.

"What horrors have we unleashed here?" Diana asked.

"That was a counter measure incase someone found that damn thing. If I had to guess these Relics aren't just Relics. Theres something more to them." Sean said inspecting the Relic.

"Sean, Diana. I found something about Faust. You all need to see this. Meet me at my position." Batman said.

"Roger that." Sean said.

Later

"Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for Learning." J'onn said.

"Depends on what your definition of Passion is." Sean said looking at some artifacts. "The hell is all this garbage?" Sean asked.

"Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks R us?" Flash asked holding a staff before the top opened up revealing an eye before it blasted Reznov in the arm blowing it off.

"OW!" Reznov yelled.

"Oh crap!" Flash said before his arm grew right back making Sean burst out laughing.

"I told you your ability power is both a gift and a curse." Sean said laughing making him growl before blasting Flash into a wall.

"I deserve that." Flash said.

"Surprised you didn't dodge it." Sean said.

"So who is this Felix Faust?" Superman asked.

"Felix Faust was once a respected Archeologist. But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts he was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas." Batman said.

"Jeez I wonder Why." Julia said sarcastically before Sean Elbowed her.

"Shut it." Sean said.

"He swore revenge on those who mocked him and many disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Batman said.

"I think I know what happened to them." Diana said looking at three heads.

"Dude is fucked up." Sean said disgusted.

"It gets worse. I found his Journal and his latest entry has a reference to Tartarus." Batman said making Diana widen her eyes.

"The Pit of Lost souls." Diana said.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"What do you think the Titans are based off of?" Sean asked.

"He's right. Godzilla, Orga and all the others have legends that others consider to be Myth until now." Reznov said.

"If only this were. Long ago, in ancient times My mother Hippolyta fel in love with a god, Lord Hades. When War broke out between the Olympian Gods and their Ancient Foes, The Greek Titans Hades struck a treasonous Bargain with the Enemy: He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titans hands. In Return, He would be given dominion over all Humanity." Diana said.

"Oh great another idiot who's obsessed with ruling like a mad man." Julia said.

"Zip it." Sean said glaring at her making her back off.

"Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the Titans. There was a battle in which the muses still sing. However the Titans were defeated by what many called the gods of old." Diana said.

"Probably the Original Titans that lived long before the Greek ones." Sean said.

"With the help of the original gods the Titans were banished to the underworld. And Hades was sent with them to rule over the dead. As for my mother. Despite her unwitting role in Hades Plot she was charged with guarding the gateway to the Underworld while one of the original gods remained there. The Key to the underworld was also broken apart and scattered." Diana said.

"So the Relics are parts of the key." Julia said.

"For what?" Reznov asked before Sean took them and put them together.

"He intends to use them to bring Hades and the Greek Titans out." Sean said.

"Where is this Gateway to the Underworld?" Superman asked.

"Beneath Themyscira." Diana said.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the Key." Superman said.

"If I don't my Mother and Sisters will be Petrified forever." Diana said.

"Hmm." Sean said in thought.

Meanwhile

Faust stood in the temple with An Hourglass floating.

Suddenly Diana Flew in with the Key.

"Faust." Diana said.

"Back Already? And with hours to spare. I'm impressed." Faust asked.

"First Free My Mother." Diana said.

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course." Faust said freeing Hippolyta who groaned as she was free before Diana rushed to her.

"Mother." Diana said.

"After 3000 years, the key is finally complete." Faust said.

"Diana, you didn't." Hippolyta said in alarm.

"Thank you for your assistance. But now your..." Faust tried to say before a stream of Atomic breath hit him in the back. "AHHHH!" Faust yelled as he hit the ground before turning around seeing Sean who growled at him.

"You brought a man here?" Hippolyta asked.

"So the Proxy of one of the old gods?" Faust asked as Sean took out a sword.

"I know what you plan to do. You plan to unleash Hades and the Greek Titans from the Underworld." Sean said making him laugh.

"But of course. Hades has promised me ultimate knowledge for my services." Faust said.

"I ain't gonna let that happen." Sean said as his back started to glow before unleashing another atomic breath attack but Faust vanished with the Key.

"NO!" Hippolyta yelled.

"He's going to unlock the gates. Where is it?" Sean asked.

"It's under the temple." Hippolyta said before the others arrived. "Diana, You brought outsiders here?" Hippolyta asked.

"I think your rules are technically pointless since A Faust was here and broke that rule and B he's planning to unleash real monsters." Sean said.

"I suppose." Hippolyta said before they went down lower.

"What is that smell?" Flash asked.

"I don't wanna know." Sean said as they reached the bottom before they saw the gate.

"I do not like this." Reznov said before Faust inserted the key.

Flash quickly tried to rush him but was blasted back by Faust as he turned the key.

"WELCOME LORD HADES!" Faust yelled as the God of the Underworld walked out of the Gate before taking his helmet off.

"Ahhh. The sweet smell of the land of the living." Hades said before he was blasted by Atomic breath making him grunt before glaring at Sean. "Hmm. A power of the gods of old. You share the King's power. How? Tell me! I must have that power!" Hades yelled.

"Go fuck yourself!" Sean yelled blasting him again making him growl.

"ARGH! No matter. I am free!" Hades yelled.

"Lord Hades. I kept my end of the Bargain." Faust said.

"Indeed. Ultimate knowledge." Hades said touching his head before Faust groaned as he aged into an old man. "Ultimate pain is all you Mortals will ever know." Hades said laughing.

"Figures. You're set free and your not even gonna live up to your end of the deal like a backstabbing nobody." Sean said making him laugh.

"I'm a god. Why should I keep more word to those beneath me?" Hades said before he teleported outside.

"Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled as they followed him.

Hades smiled as he in a much larger form stood in the ocean before looking at the stone Amazons.

"Oh this will not do." Hades said unfreezing them and the amazons gasped at the sight of Hades.

(Insert Queen of the Monsters from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019)

Suddenly a calling sound was heard making everyone freeze.

"Whats this?" Hades asked before a strange magic circle appeared beneath him making him step back before something dashed out of the water and flew straight into the air before a large gust of power blew the clouds away and brought light was seen before it was revealed to be a large Butterfly like Titan.(Mothra from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019)

"Whoa." Flash said in awe.

"Mothra. Queen of the monsters." Sean said.

"You know this one?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Monarch has it labeled as another Apex level Titan." Sean said.

(End Song)

"Ah I remember this one. All the Trouble you and your kind caused me." Hades said glaring at Mothra who screeched before dashing at Hades and hit him making him yell as he fell into the water as Mothra circled around him.

Mothra made calling sounds as she landed on a mountain expanding her large wings.

"ARGH!" Hades yelled trying to slash her but she flew away before spitting Silk at him making him fall down as he tried to get it off.

"HA! A pathetic god like you can't handle an original." Sean said amused.

"ENOUGH!" Hades yelled before slashing his sword down which created a portal. "I will finish what I started all those years ago." Hades said as something came through revealing the Greek Titans. (Picture them from the God of War series)

"Ah. It has been so long since we were set free." Cronos said as he and his fellow Titans came out much to the shock of the Amazons before Mothra roared as she flew to them before Atlas grabbed her wings.

"A relic of the past that is responsible for our loss against Olympus."Atlas said as Mothra cried out.

Sean quickly breathed a stream of Atomic breath at Atlas which did very little against him.

"This world now belongs to..." Typhon tried to say before a mighty and familiar roar was heard.

(Insert Battle In Boston from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019)

The ground slowly began to shake.

"What is this?" Cronos asked before Godzilla appeared passing the barrier that kept the island safe. "YOU!" Cronos yelled as Godzilla roared at the Greek Titans.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time." Atlas said before Destroyah also appeared and roared at the Greek Titans before Zilla and Komodo also appeared.

"Oh shit they are screwed." Reznov said as Orga appeared and roared before Biollante appeared and roared before King Bat, Gigan, Megalon and the others appeared.

Godzilla roared before charging at Cronos who roared as they both charged at one another before Godzilla head butted him in the chest forcing him into the water before Atlas let go of Mothra who flew away and rammed right into Typhon.

"YES! KILL THEM ALL!" Hades yelled before Sean rammed into him making him grunt in annoyance before growling at him. "I'll Kill you!" Hades yelled pulling out his sword and tried to slash him before Sean caught it between his hands.

"It's like dealing with a God Like Luthor." Sean said breaking his sword.

"ARGH!" Hades roared.

Biollante roared as her vines wrapped around Gaia.

"ARGH!" Gaia yelled as she was flipped on her back before King Cobra wrapped around her keeping her from moving.

C-Rex roared before spitting Tar in Typhon's face making him roar before Komod rammed right into him forcing him in the water.

Godzilla roared as he swung his tail at Cronos hitting him in the face making him growl in anger before the skies were filled with lightning.

"It has been too long old friend. I will help you in your fight against our foes." Zeus said before launching lightning at the spikes on Godzilla who roared as his spikes were glowing before opening his mouth and blasted Cronos with a combination of Atomic breath and lightning making Cronos roar in pain as he fell backwards.

Atlas roared as he charged at Godzilla but Mothra flew by and blasted Silk in his face.

"Cursed insect!" Atlas yelled before King Bat launched a sonic attack at his face making him groan in pain as the sound deafened him before falling back.

Zilla roared as he and Komodo blasted Oceanus with atomic breath making him roar before Megalon came up and hit him in the face before Gigan smacked his bladed hands in his back making him roar.

Destroyah fought against Perses and Epimetheus and smacked his tail into Perses making him crash into the water before Destroyah stabbed his horn into Epimetheus chest making him cry out in pain.

Gaia roared as Biollante held her in the air before slamming her down hard. Thera tried to attack Biollante from behind but Orga blasted her into the water.

Sean and Diana fought against Hades before lightning hit Sean's spikes making him groan before blasting Hades with a mixture of Atomic breath and lightning making him roar before flying into a wall out cold.

"That was new." Sean said before the Old Titans had defeated the Greek ones.

(End Song)

Later

After the original Titans defeated the Greek Titans they were sent back to the Underworld along with Hades who was furious of being defeated twice.

"Normally I would have no choice but to banish Diana from her home for breaking the law...But...Considering what was at stake and Zeus himself had a say in this...She will not be punished." Hippolyta said to Sean who smirked.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I was even more surprised Zeus showed up to help us out." Sean said.

"Zeus and...What did you call him? Godzilla? They have a long history. During ancient times they fought side by side against the Titans and created peace. Whenever the old gods awoke the world was always at peace." Hippolyta said.

"For good reason. They have...A special influence on people. Every time they wake up the world is perfect for everyone. Of course though there are some idiots who see them as monsters." Sean said referring to Eiling and Luthor and Lane.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Some people care more about power then they do peace." Hippolyta said. "Now...What is your relationship with my daughter?" Hipployta asked making him grin.

"I'm her boyfriend...Or lover for short." Sean said.

"Oh?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yeah shortly after the Titans as we call them made themselves known to the world...We hit it off pretty good." Sean said smiling.

"I see. Well I do hope you keep my daughter happy...Cause if you don't you and I are gonna have a problem." Hippolyta said making him grin.

"I have no intention of hurting her." Sean said making her grin.

"Good." Hippolyta said.

**Authors Note: I know I said there would be a lemon but then I decided to do something really specially for next Chapter in which it would fit perfectly for next Chapter. Now to my Loyal Guest. I know you said you wanted an actual Greek Titan to be in this chapter but Mothra fits way better. Reason being is ****because in the original movie series she has her own island and every Mothra is Female so her being on the Amazon island fits perfectly and in Montserverse she is Queen of the monsters so it also fits she would be here. Plus I said there was a Titan in Actual Greece. Now Be ready for the Next Chapter. Also check out my latest Story of Ghost in the Shell The Next Generation Heroes and Vote in the current Poll. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


	10. Godzilla

Chapter 10 Godzilla

flash back 2000

Doctor Serizawa was leading a team where Godzilla has been sighted far away from civilization.

"Why would he come here?" Doctor Graham asked.

"Something drew him here." Serizawa said.

"DOC! You should come look at this!" A solider said making them rush to see what was up at a small beach house.

When they arrived they spotted two people were dead.

"Godzilla didn't do this sir. Scans show these people died from a Virus." A trooper said before they heard crying making Graham look to see a small baby boy under the house making her smile before picking him up.

"There there." Graham said before she felt something on his back making her look and widened her eyes. "Doctor Serizawa." Graham said getting his attention before he saw on his back where the same kind of spikes Godzilla had on his back making him widen his eyes.

"He's mutated his DNA. He most have been infected with the same Virus as his parents." Serizawa said.

Off Shore Godzilla slowly surfaced before looking to where they were seeing the young boy before diving underwater again.

present time 2020

Sean slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his bed before reaching back to felt the spikes on his back.

"Hmm." Sean said about to get up when something pulled him down making him look seeing Diana in a blue nightgown smiling at him.

"Bad dream?" Diana asked.

"With you around? Hardly." Sean said making her giggle before kissing him as he sat back up and got dressed.

"Something on your mind?" Diana asked taking off her nightgown to get dressed as well.

"Nah. Just thinking is all." Sean said.

Its been about a couple months since Mothra had been awakened from slumber on the Amazon island and since the Greek Titans were defeated like before. And since then Mothra had made herself known to the world. Her presence alone made man lose their lust for Violence in most people save for an obvious few.

Right now Sean and Diana were on the Watch Tower before they walked out to see the others.

"Whats up?" Sean asked.

"Theres been a lot of usual activity around Japan. Particularly where the unknown Titan is." Batman said.

"So? Nothing out of the ordinary. That thing has been there for 15 years and nothing has changed." Sean said.

"Until now. The amount of radiation in the area is near zero now." Batman said.

"What is this thing anyway?" Flash asked.

"Like we said we have no idea." Sean said before a communication came through before His father appeared. "Dad? Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"We need you and the League at the nuclear plant site. Something strange is happening." Serizawa said.

"We'll be right there." Superman said ending transmission.

"Ok now I'm both curious and concerned." Sean said.

Later

A Javlin soon came to the site where the Titan was.

"Oh this is exciting." Cisco said as they got off.

"Try to act professional these guys take this serious." Sean said as they made it to the control room before everything shut off and on.

"Uh does that happen a lot around Titans?" Flash asked.

"Nope. Just this one." Sean said as they made it to the control center before they saw outside what looked like a giant cocoon.

"What the?" Lantern said.

"Meet our Mystery Titan. It has been in this state for 15 years and nothing has changed." Sean said.

"Until now. Pulses are starting to come closer together." Graham said.

"You think it's gonna hatch soon?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Don't know. Any data from the day this thing arrived has been lost." Sean said before a security guard approached them.

"Sir? Two men were just arrested in the Q-Zone."

"Have Hicks handle it." Sean said.

"He sent me to tell you. One of them said he used to work here."

Sean and his father looked at him.

"Cisco come with us." Sean said getting him to follow as they went to where one of the trespassers was at who was arguing with someone inside.

"Wait a minute. I know this guy. Joe Brody I think. He used to run the plant back then before the accident." Sean said.

"Why would he come out here?" Cisco asked before looking at his possessions before pulling up some old school data Disks. "Maybe for this?" Cisco asked before Sean looked at the date.

"Dad. Look at the date. This is the exact date when the accident happened." Sean said before looking at some other data on paper.

"I thought all the data from that day was lost." Serizawa said.

"Guess not." Sean said.

"MY WIFE DIED HERE!" Joe yelled getting their attention. "Something killed my wife! And I have a right to know!" Joe yelled making them sigh.

"Poor guy. He lost everything." Cisco said.

"I think he has a son that survived the accident." Sean said before the power went out again but this was different like a pulse.

"See? There it is again. That is not a transformer malfunction. That is an Electromagnetic pulse! It effects everything electrical for miles and it is happening again!" Joe said before Sean rushed in. "You?" Joe asked.

"Come with me now." Sean said getting him to follow. "This is all yours right?" Sean asked.

"Yes. I was tracking this before the plant collapsed." Joe said.

"This can't be right. This data is exactly the same as it is now." Sean said looking through it.

"As what is? What is going on?" Joe asked.

"Come with us." Serizawa said.

"I don't like this." Lantern said as the cocoon was acting up before the others walked in.

"My god." Joe said before Sean handed the Data to a scientist.

"Jesus. The exact same pattern.

"Thats what caused the damn meltdown! It's building up to an EMP!" Sean yelled rushing outside.

"Wheres my son?" Joe asked before FLash dashed off and brought his son Ford.

"Dad?" Ford asked.

"Damnit!" Sean yelled on the comms. "We have to terminate!" Sean said getting everyone to their stations.

"Terminate? We don't even know whats in there." Superman argued.

"I'll tell you whats in there! Something mean and real vicious." Sean said heading to the kill switch.

"We're good?" Hicks asked before Sean looked to his father who sighed.

"Kill it." Serizawa said making Sean nod before pressing the button and an electrical surge attacked the cocoon which roared loudly before it stopped.

"Oh man." Cisco said.

"It was for the best. We don't know what we're dealing with on this one." David said.

A worker went to get a visual when something moved making him shine his flashlight at it before something burst out of the cocoon looking like same bat like creature.

"Jesus Christ!" Sean yelled as it slammed its wing into the ground creating an EMP.

"Damnit!" Julia said starting the backup generator.

"The hell was that thing?" Reznov asked before the power came on before the monster roared loudly as it tried to escape the grid only for a loud hissing sound to be heard making them look and saw King Cobra arrive who snarled at this monster. (Don't forget he lives in this region)

Cobra lunged at the monster before they both fought one another.

"Get heavy weapons on that thing!" Hicks yelled as troops rushed out and started firing at the monster that Cobra fought.

Sean and David jumped from building to building before Sean's back started to glow and launched a stream of Atomic breath at the monster who roared before David blasted it with lightning making it roar loud as Cobra bit its shoulder making it roar louder before shaking him off and flew into the air.

"Target's gone sir." A soldier said making Hicks yell.

Next morning

"Well good news is no loss of life." Sean said as US troops arrived to help.

"The hell was that thing?" Ford asked.

"That was the Titan that collapsed the plant 15 years ago." Reznov said.

"I've never seen anything in the data banks on that thing." Turok said before a soldier approached them.

"Captain Russell Hampton. I've been informed of the situation on whats been going on here. The United states military will be temporary taking control of the situation." Russell said.

"I don't like that." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Relax. Lane and Eiling won't be involved in this. They tried but the president shot them down saying she doesn't feel comfortable with them involved for obvious reasons." Russell said making him and the others laugh. "Now gather everyone thats important in this mission." Russell said.

Soon the group headed for a united states aircraft carrier before they meet the admiral in charge.

"Admiral Stenz. Pleasured to meet you Doctor Serizawa." Stenz said shaking his hand.

"Ah damn." Sean said looking at the monitor seeing the Monster that escaped.

"We call it a MUTO. Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. However it is no longer terrestrial it is airborne...Unless you people have a name already picked out." Stenz said.

"Nope. We've never seen a Titan like this before in anything from ancient drawings or stories of that exact description. This is something new. And I don't think it's interested in coexistence like the others." Sean said.

"Before we lost sight of it the Muto was heading east across Pacific and had emitted enough EMP disruption to crate havoc with our radar and satellite feeds and reduce us, for the moment, to a strictly visual pursuit." Stenz said.

"Hmm." Sean said.

"Excuse me." Joe said gaining their attention. "Just what the hell is going on? What was that thing? And why did it attack the plant 15 years ago?" Joe asked.

"Well, about fifteen years ago the fossilized remains of an ancient Titan were discovered when a mining shaft collapsed into a big hole when they brought out heavy equipment. During that discovery we also discovered these." Sean said pulling up the photos of giant spores." Sean said.

"Spores?" Ford asked.

"We're not really sure. One was dormant and the other hatched and made its way to the nearest source of radiation." Serizawa said.

"We knew the creature was effecting our equipment since day one. What we didn't know was that it could also create an EMP. You did because you were tracking it long before it attacked." Sean said.

"Yeah...I tried to shut down the plant before it collapsed but there wasn't enough time." Joe said.

"So this thing was feeding on the radiation that was let out during the collapse. Why didn't you just kill it?" Ford asked.

"It would release that radiation and kill thousands. We didn't have a choice but let it feed." Reznov said.

"So now its out and searching for food." Superman said.

"Yeah. Thats how they operate. Godzilla and the others have learned to consume radiation from the Earth's core hence why their not attacking our nuclear plants and facilities." Sean said.

"Joe. Was there anything else you found when you were tracking it?" David asked.

"I do know it was communicating with something. I'm not sure what but something defiantly responded." Joe said.

"Communicating with what exactly?" Hicks asked.

"Who knows. Julia check the data again to see if there was something picked up." Sean said getting her to do that.

"So when we find this thing? What do we do?" Diana asked.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance." Serizawa said before looking at the monitor showing Godzilla. "I believe he is that power." Serizawa said.

Later

Ford was to be taken back home by flight at the Hawaii Airport while Joe stayed behind to help.

"Ok no." Sean said looking through the data. "This is why I prefer working in the field rather then at a desk." Sean said making Joe chuckle.

"You get used to it after a while." Joe said before he found what they were looking for. "There." Joe said showing a pattern.

"So something defiantly responded back with the MUTO. Question is what though." Sean said before an alert came up.

"What is it?" Reznov asked.

"We lost contact with a Russian sub near Hawaii about 50 miles out." Hicks said.

"Could be our MUTO." David said.

"Set course." Stenz said.

Soon enough Reznov was leading a team on the island where the Sub's signal was coming from.

"I do not like this." Reznov said before slime dropped down in front of him. "Yuck!" Reznov yelled in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Sean asked looking at the video cam.

"Don't look at me." Reznov said as they approached the signal. "Wait this has gotta be a mistake." Reznov said before spotting something covered in slime and rubbed it off showing the toxic sign before looking up "Oh Jesus." Reznov said seeing the sub was on land before helicopters appeared shinning their lights on it.

"Now how did it get all the way over here?" A trooper asked before growling could be heard making them look and saw the MUTO eating nuclear material.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Sean said in disgust.

"We need to evacuate that island." Hicks said.

"Right." Sean said before fighter Jets were launched. "Aim directly for the eyes. If this thing is anything like the other Titans conventual weapons won't hurt the skin." Sean said.

"Roger that commander." A pilot said before firing missiles at the head and hit making it roar before slamming its wing down creating an EMP.

"OH SHIT!" Reznov yelled as the fighters crashed next to the troopers.

"Damnit!" Hicks said.

"We're getting a second bogey." A tech said showing it was coming by sea making Sean rush topside.

"Where the hell you going?" Hicks asked.

"TOPSIDE!" Sean yelled.

Reaching the top Sean rushed to the edge of the ship before seeing three rows of spikes coming out of the water coming at them.

"Took him long enough." Sean said as he dived under the ship.

"He's create a Tsunami." Hicks said before Sean pulled out some device.

"No he's not." Sean said pressing a button before some sonic pulse went off from the island the sent the waves back canceling the Tsunami. "A little insurance policy Monarch made incase this happened." Sean said before Godzilla rose out of the water and made its way through the city as the people got out of the way.

The Muto arrived at the Airport destroying planes and buildings that got in its way before a tail smacked into it making it fall down before getting up and roared as Godzilla towered over him and roared loudly.

"Send in some heavy artillery on the MUTO." Hicks said.

"Don't bother. That thing will just create another EMP and stop them." Sean said as Godzilla and the MUTO fought one another before the ground under them started to break apart before something came up. It was another Titan that had strange armor plating scales on its body and a arm on its back. (the Zillo Beast from Star wars the clone wars)

The Zillo beast roared at the Muto before charging right at it crashing it into an empty building before Godzilla slammed his tail into it again making it roar.

"Another one? How many of these things are there?" Hicks asked.

"There could be hundreds." Sean said as the Zillo beast roared loudly at the Muto who roared before flying away and Godzilla roared before following it and went back into the ocean.

"Great." Sean said annoyed.

Next day

The Navy was following Godzilla with a few destroyers next to him.

"You never said there was a Titan on the island." Stenz said.

"Their all over the place you should realize that." Sean said.

"First King Cobra then Godzilla and this Zillo beast attacked the MUTO? They've never attacked each other since they started waking up. So what makes this Titan different?" Cisco asked.

"I'm starting to think theres more to the MUTO then we realized." Sean said.

"Yes. Something is different about this Titan." Serizawa said.

"Wait I don't get it. The Muto called to something and then Godzilla came. Why would it call out its enemy?" Joe asked.

"I don't think it did. I think Godzilla was only listening. But it was definitely talking to something." Sean said before narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" Graham asked.

"I wonder. Focus the Search on Nevada." Sean said.

"Why would it go to Nevada?" Russell asked.

"It can't be. It's impossible." Graham said.

"What's impossible?" Stenz asked.

"The other spore in the mine. But we vivisected it. We ran every test and proved it was dormant." Serizawa said.

"Maybe not anymore. After the tests were over the States took it to a safe location hoping it would never see the light of day." Sean said.

"Where did they put it?" Hicks asked.

"Where nuclear waste is disposed of." Serizawa said.

Later

A group of armed troops arrived at the site where the other spore was at.

"Check every room we don't know what we'll find." A Sargent said as they rushed inside and search every cell before a bright light was found in one.

"HEY!" A trooper said getting them to open the door only to find a large portion of the facility was destroyed.

"Major we didn't get here in time." The Sargent said.

"Uh sir?"

The Sargent looked and saw another MUTO but this one didn't have any wings and was much bigger as it made its way to Las Vegas.

Meanwhile

"Uh guys?" Cisco said showing the footage.

"Oh man not again." Sean said.

"Thats gotta be bigger then the first one." Hicks said.

"But this one doesn't have any wings." Stenz said.

"Different sex?" Graham asked.

"A female." Serizawa said.

"Thats why the other spore was dormant. It was waiting for the male to mature." Batman said.

"Great. And we stuck it next to an even bigger pile of Radiation." Sean said annoyed.

"Ok so what do we do? Kaiju are easy to kill compared to these things." Lantern said.

"Hmm." Sean said thinking.

"I just got off the phone with the president. General Eiling is setting a trap using a nuclear warhead most likely hoping to kill all three of them in one go." Hicks said not happy about that.

"Thats not gonna work. The government already tried that before when Godzilla first woke up and all it did was feed him." Sean said.

"There has to be another way." Hawkgirl said.

"The only way we're gonna kill these things is if Godzilla fights them or another Titan." Sean said.

"Eiling will just trigger the nuke the second all three of them are there." Flash said making Sean frown.

"Yeah." Sean said.

Later

Eiling's plan to lure all three Titans to the area had backfired greatly since now there was a live warhead in the area. Now both MUTO's were in the area and most likely making a nest.

"Fucking idiot." Sean said as they were just outside San Francisco.

"There are still Civilians trapped inside the detention area. If it goes off the whole city and the population will die indefinitely." Hicks said.

"Ok we got not choice. We gotta go in and take that warhead out of play." Sean said.

"I can get us inside no trouble." Lantern said.

"Ok. Lets get to work." Sean said as they walked away before Stenz walked to Serizawa.

"Godzilla. Do you really think he can stop them?" Stenz asked.

"The Arrogance of man is thinking Nature is in our control. And not the other way around...Let them fight." Serizawa said.

"Doctor Serizawa." Graham said rushing to them. "Theres something you need to see." Graham said showing the monitor. "According to the monitor there are at least six other Titans heading straight for the MUTO's. One of them is Zilla." Graham said.

"And the other 5?" Stenz asked.

Later

During the night the Justice League arrived in the city.

"My god this place is a mess." Reznov said seeing the damaged buildings. "This is all Eiling's fault. I wouldn't be surprised if he put that nuke here way before the civilians left." Reznov said.

"Yeah that tends to be his style." Flash said remembering his few encounters with the cruel and violent General.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who despises him." Sean said.

"Why do you hate him so much? It seems personal for you." Hawkgirl said.

"Long story. I'll tell you later when we're not busy saving the world." Sean said as they neared the nest before they saw the Female MUTO doing something inside a large crater.

"What is she doing?" Supergirl asked before a deep growl was heard making them look behind them and saw Godzilla who growled before roaring at the Female who also roared before charging right at him.

"Godzilla can keep her busy while we deactivate that nuke." Sean said.

"We're gonna lend him a hand." Superman said as he, Superigirl, Powergirl, Lantern and Hawkgirl went to help as best they could.

"Lets go." Batman said as they made their way into the crater before they came to what was clearly the nest showing hundreds of eggs.

"Wait a second." Flash said looking up ahead seeing some armed men at the nuke.

"Get that thing ready!" One of them yelled.

"Hold it right there." Sean said making them aim at him.

"Stay out of this freak! We have orders."

"Mercenaries?" Sean asked seeing their uniform wasn't regular before they started shooting at him making him growl as the bullets bounced off before his back glowed and unleashed a stream of atomic breath on them making them scream as they died upon its impact.

"Why would mercenaries try to activate a warhead?" Flash asked.

"Eiling clearly hired them to set a timer to set it off. Then most likely would have killed them off to cover up his agenda." Sean said before opening the nuke and took out the materials it needed to detonate.

Godzilla roared as he fought against both MUTO's with the League but they only pissed them off.

However suddenly familiar portals began to open up.

"Uh oh." Super Girl said in alarm as dozens of Kaiju came through who roared at Godzilla who tried to fight them off but only got pushed into the ocean due to them having numbers on their side.

"We got a problem here!" Hawkgirl yelled slamming her mace into the head of one Kaiju who roared in anger before slapping her away making her crash into a building.

"Theres no way we can beat them all!" Lantern yelled trying to hold one back as both the MUTO's and Kaiju advanced on Godzilla.

However a powerful roar was heard coming from the mist that covered the oceans.

(Insert Battle In Boston from Godzilla King of the monsters 2019. I'm sorry if I'm using this too much but it is an amazing battle song when it comes to monster fights)

"What was that?" Flash asked as the ground began to shake as something was coming out of the mist before it was revealed.

"Oh well thats surprising." Sean said.

"Another Godzilla?" Flash asked in shock as another Godzilla appeared from the mist. But this one was shorter by 20 meters or so and the spikes on his back were sharper and had a purple mixture added to them. (Godzilla 2000. You didn't seriously think I wasn't gonna add some more Godzilla's did you? oh and just so no one gets confused Legendary Godzilla is 120 meters)

Godzilla 2000 roared at the MUTO's before standing next to his sibling who roared before another one came out of the mist. (Godzilla Heisei. The best version I can think of is from Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla)

"WHOA!" Reznov yelled as the Three Godzilla's stood together THE Godzilla Roared loudly at the MUTO's and Kaiju beofre a stream of blue atomic breath his the female making her crash into a building.

Two more Godzilla arrived from the mist along with Zilla who roared loudly at the enemy. (Godzilla GMK and Godzilla Final Wars)

"It's a family reunion here!" Sean yelled as the Godzilla family charged at the MUTO's and Kaiju before they crashed into one another.

Godzilla fought against the MUTO's himself before slamming his tail into the female making her crash down before biting into the male making him roar in pain.

Godzilla 2000 roared before his spikes started to glow and unleashed a red stream of atomic breath at two kaiju making them roar before exploding from the intense heat. (

Heisei Godzilla roared before slamming his tail into three Kaiju who crashed on the ground before he stomped on one in the head crushing him before breathing atomich breath on them making them roar in pain as they died from the exposure of extreme heat.

Godzilla GMK bit down on the head of one of the Kaiju hard making it roar in pain before one tried to attack him from behind only for Zilla to jump on him and tore off the head with ease.

Godzilla final wars roared as three Kaiju attacked him but he just charged right at them before jumping and spins his tail at them making one crash into a sharp pile of rubble that pierced the head before he unleashed a stream of Atomic breath at one before smashing the head of the last one.

A few Kaiju remained before the skies started glowing before something in crystal form came down also another Godzilla known as Space Godzilla who roared before blasting the remaining Kaiju with lightning.

Godzilla continued to fight against the MUTO's whent he male tried to attack him from behind only for Mothra to appear and slammed him into a building when a metal rail was lodged into his head.

Grabbing the Female by the Mouth Godzilla opened her mouth before breathing Atomic breath into her mouth killing her and took off her head before roaring into the air as Mothra landed on his shoulder before the other Godzilla's roared at well.

"HA! Now thats what I call a family battle right there." Sean said laughing.

(End song here)

Next Day

"How many times do we have to say it! These things are a threat to this country and should be put down. And more importantly its clear Monarch is unfit to handle these things. This all their fault!" Eiling yelled.

"You mean your fault." Sean said gaining the attention of everyone.

"What did you just say to me freak?" Eiling asked glaring at him.

"I went back and checked the power transformer that was used in the event a Titan is too dangerous. The power supply had been tampered with. Video surveillance found a solider under your command had messed with it. And we just discovered he had been killed with a point blank range shot to the head. And then theres the fact that there were mercenaries trying to arm the nuke when Godzilla fought the Two MUTO's before the Kaiju showed up." Sean said making him frown.

"General?" The Judge said gaining his attention. "Do you have something to say to this?" She asked expecting an answer.

"He's not gonna answer because he planned this and didn't care who died in the process because he's a cruel bastard." Sean said before he lunged at him but Sean just slammed him down hard before security arrived and took him into custody.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU FREAK! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Eiling yelled.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Sean said.

"I believe we're done here." The Judge said before everyone began to clear out. "Mr. Kruger. A word if you'd please?" The Judge said making him stay along with representatives from all over the country.

"Is something wrong?" Sean asked.

"No. Because of your quick actions many lives were spared. However...Recently an idea was put on the table."

"And that is?" Sean asked.

Later

Sean walked into his home and sighed before Diana walked out in a black dress.

"You seem tired." Diana said.

"Uh Diana we need to talk." Sean said as they sat down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Diana asked.

"That depends on your point of view. A few higher ups are noticing the lack of violence in the world since the Titans emerged. However they want to put me on a program to help make sure that sticks." Sean said.

"And that program would be?" Diana asked.

"What they want is to test if human like Titans can have the same effect on people as the Titans do. But they want to speed up the progress...So...They want me to have more than just you." Sean said making her blink.

"And?" Diana asked surprising him.

"And? Aren't you the least bit bothered by this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sean, I've seen things that are far more strange then this. Besides...I've seen how Hawkgirl, Batgirl and Ivy look at you." Diana said. After the incident in Gotham was over Ivy turned over a new leaf and joined Monarch in restoration projects.

"Mmm. True. Still...Are you sure your ok with this. Since I'm perfectly fine with just you." Sean said making her smile.

"I'm sure. But I don't mind sharing. Besides...I think it would be selfish of me to just have you to myself." Diana said kissing him making him chuckle.

"You really are one of a kind you know that?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Oh if only you knew." Diana said standing up. "And since we're making this official." Diana said untying the knot to her dress before it fell to the floor revealing her flawless body to him. "Why not...Celebrate?" Diana asked making him smirk before they went back to the bedroom.

Removing his own clothing Diana pushed him down on the bed before moving to his boxers.

"I'm not gonna find scales on this am I?" Diana asked.

"HA HA HA. Very funny. It's only on my back." Sean said making her grin before pulling them down and licked her lips seeing his large member.

"Hello." Diana said before kissing the tip making him groan before she started stroking him.

"Wow." Sean said as she used her hands to play with him. "Hard to imagine those hands could crush almost anything." Sean said making her grin.

"If you like my hands. You'll love this." Diana said placing her breasts around his cock making him moan feeling the soft flesh of her breasts around his cock.

However Diana yelped when he changed positions as they were int eh sixty nine position before he grabbed her ass and started licking her making her moan beofre she took him into her mouth as well sucking on him.

Both of them were pleasing each other in the best way possible before Sean grinned as he slapped her ass cheeks making her gasp in surprise before grinning at him.

"Mmm. Someone is very bold." Diana said before resuming her task as Sean continued to please her while occasionally spanking her.

She felt him twitch between her breasts making her double her work before she widened her eyes as he came inside her mouth before she gasped as she came as well sprying Sean in the face who smirked before licking her juices up.

"That was amazing." Diana said before she got on her hands and knees. "Ready for the main act?" Diana asked making him chuckle before lining himself up with her entrance.

"Just to let you know there is gonna be some pain involved in this." Sean said making her smile.

"I'm an Amazon. We're used to pain." Diana said.

"Not like this." Sean said thrusting into her making her gasp in shock not expecting this kind of pain making her grit her teeth before Sean pulled her up and kissed her neck making her moan as he eased the pain. "Told you." Sean said making her flick his head.

"Shut it. I wasn't expecting that." Diana said making him smirk.

"Oh but the rewards are well worth it." Sean said as he slowly started thrusting into her making her moan softly as the pain finally ended before she felt nothing but bliss.

"Mmm." Diana moaned before whimpering as he started thrusting into her quicker making her breasts bounce with each thrust to her hips.

Sean reached forward and grabbed her breasts making her sigh as he played with her large breasts before she turned her head and kissed him.

"More." Diana said before she changed positions making him lay on his back while she bounced on his lap with his hands on her hips.

"I'm starting to wish we had done this sooner like back on the island." Sean said making her grin.

"Well...Maybe we can go to somewhere special when we go back." Diana said as she continued to bounce on him before she took his hands and placed them on her breasts making her moan before she gasped feeling her release coming again making her double her efforts before she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come inside her.

Sighing in bliss she collapsed on top of him making him chuckle before he pulled the covers over them.

"Not bad for the first time." Sean said making her smile and kissed him.

"And others are gonna experience this as well. Might make things fun." Diana said making him smirk before sleep claimed them both.

**Authors Note: YES! I got this done on time! I bet everyone was shocked about me adding in the other famous Godzillas from various series? One of you guys gave me this idea when I first started and it was perfect for this chapter. Now Next Chapter is gonna just be a Justice League episode involving the Injustice League since I can't just use monster fights in this. Also the poll is now closed for my Naruko Godess series and High School DXD won by a landslide so thats the next series I will use when Total Drama Godess is over. Now as for the Harem I want to keep things small say at least 15 to 20 only. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	11. Injustice

Chapter 11 Injustice

Its been a month since the MUTO incident and since the other Godzillas have appeared. During that time the world has been more and more peaceful as the Titans cleaned the world up and brought order.

Eiling however unsurprisingly was set free because of Luthor's Lawyers making a case to release him and keep him in the military. Which pissed off a lot of people especially those in the army who were pissed off by his actions since they had no issues with the Titans other then Lane.

Since then the Military has kept a close eye on Eiling and limited his power authority.

During that time the other Godzillas had begun to heal the oceans with their Radiation while Space Godzilla healed the skies from pollution.

Currently the heroes were at Star Labs.

"As it turns out the MUTOs are not from this Earth." Wells said.

"Come again?" David asked.

"We've isolated the Radiation inside the Male and Female. Both are completely different from Earth's Titans Radiation as well as DNA parts that the Titans on Earth all share. Which leads me to believe these things are from either another planet." Wells said.

"Or possibly from the astroid that killed the Dinosaurs. Evidence suggests some may be hollow inside and contain certain things. The MUTOs may have been one of them." Cisco said.

"I'm willing to bet on that last part." Sean said.

"So why did it take 15 years for them to hatch?" Superman asked.

"Possibly while in that cocoon it absorbed the Radiation slowly to mature." Wells said.

"This would explain why Godzilla and the Other Titans reacted so violently towards them." Julia said.

"Invasive species. They didn't like them being here and most likely may have wiped them out all those years ago save these two." Julian said.

"Well, Good news is there are no more spores or anything resembling them. And Eiling is now under a microscope. Now we just gotta deal with Luthor." Sean said.

"On a more important Note. The Titans just keep on giving." Cisco said showing the Metal from Gigan's blades. "The Metal that chips off of his blades are so powerful they could advance Human science by hundreds of years. The more that comes off the faster we can advance our world." Cisco said.

"How much comes off?" Batman asked.

"About a couple tons a month. It grows right back with new and stronger metal so theres no need to worry." Cisco said.

Later

In Metropolis a building that was owned by none other than Lex Luthor had glowing green lights at the top of the building.

"So this is how it ends." Luthor said to Superman who was on the ground groaning in pain as Lex held the peace of Kryptonite in his hand. "You know I've carried this around for years, waiting for just the right moment. But now that it's here, I almost feel a little let down. Almost." Lex said smugly. "Any last requests?" Lex asked.

"Luthor, I have to know. Those weapons you sold to the terrorists. How?" Superman tried to ask.

"How did I get them through customs? A gift there, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen. Like stavros, at the shipping company. Or Schneider, the Interpol agent who looked the other way." Lex said looking away.

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Superman said making him face him and widened his eyes seeing him standing before rushing at him shoving the Rock in his face but it did nothing.

"It can't be! The Kryptonite!" Lex yelled.

"Won't protect you any longer." Superman morphed into the Martian Manhunter.

"NO!" Lex yelled.

"And as usual your arrogance defeats you." Sean said as he, Batman and Julia were in his office before vines came out of Julia's arms and grabbed the Rock before Batman placed it in his belt.

"So much for your Image as a Benevolent businessman. This is the end of an Era." J'onn said.

"The End of your Era maybe." Lex said pulling out a remote before an aircraft appeared before firing at them as Julia used her vines to protect them while Lex got in.

"I don't think so." Sean said as his back started glowing before unleashing a stream of Atomic breath hitting Lex.

"NO!" Lex yelled as he went down before Superman caught him and ripped the glass off.

"It's over Lex." Superman said before Lex started groaning in pain. "Something's wrong." Superman said taking Lex away.

"Hmm." Sean said in thought.

Later

"Wait. Kryptonite Cancer? Thats a thing?" Reznov asked.

"Apparently if exposed to it for too long it can cause that. It is Radiation after all." Superman said.

"I suppose that makes sense. Ironic isn't it? He's greatest weapon against you is turned on him and now he's likely gonna die since theres no cure." Sean said.

"For now. Lex is gonna be studied for the time being in his current condition to see if they can develop a cure for his Illness for anyone else that somehow gets infected with it." Batman said.

"I very much doubt its gonna happen to anyone else." Turok said.

"It actually has. Do you recall the Jade Dragon Joker used on Superman when he tried to ask Lex for Money?" Batman asked.

"Oh yeah." Turok said remembering that.

"It turns out those who bought the Jade Dragon died early on in their life because they were exposed to the Kryptonite for long periods of time. Everyone at the time thought it was cursed." Batman said.

"Which would make sense since it was back in the old days." Sean said before an alert came up.

"Now what?" David asked before on the screen it showed Lex and Ultra Humanite escaped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sean said.

Once on the ground they went searching for them.

Said two Villains were in an ally.

"What we need is a diversion." Lex said throwing a bomb at an Apartment complex before it blew sending it up in flames.

"Impressive." Humanite said.

"That should keep them busy." Lex said as they ran.

Batman arrived to see the place in flames before seeing a little girl at the top.

"Daddy help!" The girl screamed before a familiar calling sound was heard making everyone look up and saw Mothra before using her wings to blow out the fire before it was out before Batman used his grappling hook to get the girl down before she ran to her father just as Mothra flew off.

"Always right on time." Sean said walking to him.

"Anything?" Batman asked.

"Long gone. I get the feeling he'll show up real soon though to settle the score." Sean said.

Meanwhile

In an abandoned part of Metropolis was a woman with Cheetah like appearance known as the Villainess Cheetah. Walking into an abandoned building she began to search for someone who offered her a job before someone with a snake like costume appeared making her snarl and lash out like an animal.

"Easy, lady. Easy." the man said.

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked.

"The names Copperhead. I'm here about a job." Copperhead said.

"So am I. Somebody called me. Was it you?" Cheetah asked.

"No. But maybe we'll be working together. Closely together." Copperhead said flicking his snake like tongue at her making her growl before slashing at making him groan and growled. "Witch!" Copperhead yelled before using his tail end to smack her back making her hit a large undead zombie known as Grundy making her gasp before backing away from him.

"Nice kitty." Grundy said petting her like a cat making her eyes twitch.

"FUCK OFF!" Cheetah yelled scratching him making him growl.

"No one hurts Grundy." Grundy said before they were all engulfed in darkness. "Hey who turned out the lights?" Grundy asked.

"I did." A man said before the light returned revealing a man in all black. "And I'll do worse if you don't stop behaving like unruly children." The man said.

"Who do you think you are?" Copperhead asked.

"The shade. And my nightstick is more than enough to handle you amateurs." Shade said before it was engulfed in pink energy and pulled away. "HEY!" Shade yelled before the one known as Star sapphire appeared holding his stick.

"Spare us little man. Without this your more than nothing." Star Sapphire said handing him his stick while Cheetah growled making her snicker. "Common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to?" Sapphire asked insulted.

"Criminals? Yes. But common, most certainly not." Lex said as he and Humanite came down an elevator.

"Lex Luthor? The plot thins. What do you want?" Shade asked.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do. And I have need of your unique services." Lex said.

"My talents don't come cheaply." Cheetah said.

"You will all be paid most handsomely if you can do one simple thing. Destroy Superman and the Justice league." Lex said surprising them all.

"You want us to go against the League who have those Titans as Allies? You are out of your mind!" Cheetah yelled.

"Oh I intend to go after them as well...In time once I discover how to kill them. Besides even they can't fight us at this size. They would risk injuring civilians which they seem to avoid. So I wouldn't worry about them." Lex said.

"What other choice do we have? The Money is good." Shade said. (Idiots)

Meanwhile

"AHHH! I hate these exams!" Sean yelled as he was on a table being examined by Emma and Graham.

"You know the rules. Twice a year." Emma said.

"How are Mark and Maddie handling...Andrew's death?" Sean asked. Because of Eiling's actions Emma's son was killed during the attack by the MUTO's in San Fransisco. Mark was taking it real hard and started drinking a lot. Emma focused on her work.

"Mark is...Being difficult. Maddie is coping with it as best she can." Emma said before pulling the fins on his back.

"OW! Watch it!" Sean yelled making her laugh.

"Sorry. Seems they've gotten a little bigger since last time." Emma said writing that down.

"Well, duh." Sean said before the comms went off. "I'm in the middle of something here. What is it?" Sean asked.

"It's Humanite. He's got a hostage." Batman said.

"Oh great. I'll be right there." Sean said getting up.

"Now wait a minute. You still have an exam to go through." Emma said.

"Later." Sean said running off making her sigh.

"Always the first into the action." Emma said.

Later

Humanite had a hostage as the Police of Metropolis surrounded him.

"Humanite, let a hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return." The police Captain said.

"What do you take me for? A troglodyte? No deal?" Humanite said aiming his gun at them only for a stream of atomic breath to hit him causing him to let his hostage go before Batman jumped down.

"Look for other hostages." Batman said getting Sean to jump over them before looking inside.

"You're safe now." Batman said.

"But you're not."

It turned out to be Cheetah who tried to slash him.

"Oh fuck." Sean said before Grundy burst through the wall and tried to hit him.

"Grundy no like Lizard man." Grundy said.

"Lizard man? I only have the spikes on my back!" Sean yelled before blasting him with Radiation making him hit a wall before a purple laser nearly hit him.

"Well, hello handsome." Star Sapphire said as she tried to hit him but he dodged before Cheetah tried to slash him.

"Shame we have to fight. We have much in common. Both of us cursed with our current appearance." Cheetah said.

"You may consider your appearance to be a curse which it's not but I don't consider mine to be one period since Godzilla saved my life making me this way." Sean said before kicking her into a wall before Grundy tried to hit him again only for Sean to blast him with Atomic breath once more.

Lex was watching from above.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching this freak die." Lex said before lightning nearly hit him making him look and saw David with yellow lightning coming off him before nearly blasting him again had he not dodged before Batman slugged him hard.

"It's back to prison Lex." Batman said before Copperhead jumped on him and bit him making him groan in pain.

"Luthor! Their too well organized." Humanite yelled.

"I can get us out of here." Shade said.

"All right just do it!" Lex yelled getting him to create a shroud of darkness before they vanished before Lantern's ring lighted the room.

"AHHH! I hate when they get away!" David said.

"Got one!" Sean yelled holding Copperhead in the air.

"Batman's been poisoned. We'll take him back to the Watch Tower." Julia said before Sean took something out of Batman's belt which turned out to be a tracker.

"And I'll track down Luthor and you can all come find me when I call." Sean said.

Meanwhile (I Forgot to do this last Chapter)

Bullock was a more bad mood then usual since he was humiliated dozens of times by King Bat no matter what he did.

"Stupid freaks of nature." Bullock said before bumping into something. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR..." Bullock tried to say before he saw it was King Bat who snarled at him. "Oh shit." Bullock said.

King bat Roared loudly before shredding his clothes...Again.

"ARGHHH!" Bullock yelled running home to change again. At this rate he would be spending more money on Clothes than Food.

Nightwing watched from a distance and chuckled.

"Oh this is sweet payback for all the crap you gave us for years." Dick said.

Meanwhile

"The best at what you do. What was I thinking?" Lex asked.

"We did everything we could but those Titan Proxies as the Media calls them are no joke." Cheetah said.

"You think I don't realize that! I told the courts before those things are a threat! But they didn't listen. They are all crazy!" Lex yelled before the doors were kicked down.

"And whats wrong with that? It's done wonders for me."

"Joker?" Lex asked surprised seeing him alive after he was reported dead months ago.

"Surprised to see me Lex?" Joker said grinning.

"I'm surprised your alive. I heard The Titan in Gotham killed you and every other Major player minus Harley, Ivy, Freeze, Dent and Clayface." Lex said.

"Ra was so kind enough to led me bath in his pool of life. And now...I'm ready to cause more chaos." Joker said. (I would expect him to do this for Joker in some universe)

"So why are you here? To Brag about coming back to life?" Lex asked.

"Hardly." Joker said pulling something off of Lex's back. "I know how the Bat thinks." Joker said showing a tracker making him smirk.

Sean had arrived at the place where the Injustice League was before spotting them below him.

"Hmm." Sean said as his back slowly started glow about to strike Luthor when something hit him from behind making him fall on the table they were using to play Poker before Joker started laughing as he emptied a sack of rocks.

Minutes Later

"Wakey, Wakey, Zilla Boy." Joker said slapping Sean awake making him snarl in anger seeing he was in some device with a field over him to prevent J'onn from finding him.

"Joker. I guess I should've known Ra would bring you back from the dead." Sean said.

"Sorry Lizard boy. I don't want to die for good." Joker said poking his nose before Sean bit his hand. "OWWW!" Joker screamed in pain before pulling it back and whimpered holding his bleeding hand making Cheetah and Sapphire giggle in amusement.

"Amusing. Now how do you open the Watch Tower?" Lex asked wanting to get inside to plant a bomb.

"Sorry Baldy but I don't have the access keys. Only Batman does." Sean said making him frown.

"We'll see about that. Grundy, Humanite guard him." Lex said as the rest left before Sean smirked.

"Tell me Grundy. Whats Lex paying you?" Sean asked.

"Money...Lots of it." Grundy said.

"As much as him?" Sean asked looking at Humanite.

"I don't know." Grundy said.

"With all the crap your putting up with you should be getting more." Sean said.

"More then Me? Preposterous." Humanite said sitting down to the read the paper.

"Is it?" Sean asked making Grundy growl.

Upstairs

"I don't think Kruger was lying about the Access codes." Star Sapphire said.

"He may not have a key but he clearly has codes. Codes that are clearly in his memory." Lex said before they heard banging.

"What was that?" Cheetah asked before it continued.

"Oh don't tell me." Lex said as they went down.

And of course Grundy and Humanite were fighting each other.

"Unhand me, you worthless zombie!" Humanite yelled.

"Take that back!" Grundy yelled before.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Lex yelled making them stop before Grundy hit Humanite again. "You Imbeciles are killing me faster than the Kryptonite!" Lex yelled before glaring at Sean who whistled in innocence. "You had something to do with this didn't you?" Lex accused.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sean said grinning.

"It won't happen again. Cheetah. If he so much as moves...Kill him." Lex said as they left...Again.

"So...Care to tell me about your current condition? Clearly your not a Titan Proxy." Sean said.

"Well...If your so interested to know I used to be a scientist. My research opened up all new possibilities. There was so much to do." Cheetah said.

"But so little funding." Sean said.

"That easy to tell huh?" Cheetah asked impressed.

"You clearly didn't have enough for Research subjects. So you used yourself." Sean said.

"And now I'm a freak." Cheetah said.

"Hardly. I have spikes on my back that glow and let me use Atomic breath and I like What I am. You should take pride in your appearance and simply try again. Who knows...In time you could revert back to your human form and then back to this at will. Personally I think you look good this way." Sean said making her smirk.

"Your cute you know that. Too bad your clearly with Wonder Woman or we might have been something." Cheetah said.

"Um." Sean tried to say.

"What? Don't tell me you two broke up?" Cheetah asked though somewhat hopeful.

"No its not that. It's just I'm in a rather...Unique situation." Sean said.

"Oh? Go on." Cheetah asked interested.

"As you know the Titans have brought an end to crime everywhere they appear. Gotham, New York, Metropolis, Star City, Atlantis. Everywhere they go peace is placed. They feel if there were more like me, David, Turok, Julia and Reznov that peace would last for countless years." Sean said.

"So they want to make more like you." Cheetah said.

"Not make...Create...The old fashioned way." Sean said making her eyes widen seeing where this was going.

"You mean?" Cheetah asked.

"They want me to have a harem to pass down the genes faster." Sean said making her burst out laughing as she fell on her back holding her sides.

"Wait so let me get this straight. The Governments of the world are letting you have a harem just to speed things up!" Cheetah yelled before laughing harder making him roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it like that." Sean said before she got up.

"Well, if you are in a situation like that...I'm in. Besides not every day you find someone who finds you attractive as you are." Cheetah said before Grundy came down.

"Luthor wants you upstairs." Grundy said as she left with a sway in her hips making Sean smirk.

"Mind if I have a drink?" Sean asked.

"Ok." Grundy said giving him some water before he spit it at the machine. "HEY!" Grundy yelled.

"Thank you." Sean said.

"Uh-oh." Grundy said before Sean's back started to glow before blasting him into the wall.

"I do so love that power the most." Sean said before blasting his restraints.

Meanwhile

"I know where he is." J'onn said as the rest of the League went into a Javlin.

Meanwhile

Sean blasted the doors down before facing Lex in some kind of suit.

"Whats with the Suit?" Sean asked.

"Like it? It helps me with my current condition that Superman gave me." Lex said.

"You did that to yourself. What the fuck did you think would happen? It was radiation." Sean said.

"Fair enough. And used the radiation inside me as a weapon." Luthor said blasting him. "And now I can kill you." Lex said grinning before widening his eyes as Sean remained unmoved.

"Maybe your forgetting something. My powers are based on Radiation and I'm Immune from it and even Kryptonite Radiation." Sean said shocking him before Sean's back started to glow again before blasting Luthor down hard.

"UGH." Luthor groaned in pain.

Joker tried to stab Sean from behind but he dodged before grabbing his face.

"And as for you? I have something real special in mind." Sean said as his back glowed once more before unleashing a stream of Atomic breath on Joker's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Joker screamed in pain as his face was horribly burned before Sean stopped and Joker collapsed but still alive.

"Anyone else?" Sean asked before the others held their hands up before Cheetah crawled to him before standing up and kissed him.

"Not bad." Cheetah said before the others showed up.

"What the?" Flash said seeing Joker's face horribly burned.

"Joker?" Batman questioned.

"Ra." Sean answered.

"The Pits. Should have seen that coming." Batman said.

"Think of his face as a warning to others." Sean said as Joker groaned in agonizing pain.

Later

After that whole incident was over Cheetah found herself in a large room.

"What is this place?" Cheetah asked.

"One of my homes in Greece. We have outposts all over the world and since the UN started giving us unlimited funding we have more. This is one of my personal favorites." Sean said looking at the ocean.

"I can see why. So I assume Monarch can help me with my current condition?" Cheetah asked.

"In time of course. Right now our main focus is on finding more Titans. And good news. Theres one right here." Sean said making her grin.

"How many Titans are there exactly?" Cheetah asked.

"Hundreds if ancient relics are any indication." Sean said.

Later

"Hows the research coming along?" Sean asked as Cisco and Wells studied the Metal from Gigan's blades.

"This Metal is incredible. When you said the Titans were made for every occasion you really meant it. We could use this metal for almost anything in a few years. Advance the Space Program, Create unlimited energy, Medical research you name it. But it's gonna take time for us to fully understand it." Cisco said.

"No rush honestly. By the time you do understand it most of the Titans if not all will be awake and my guess for good this time." Sean said.

Later

Sean swam back in Gotham before appearing on the docks again.

"YOU!" Bullock yelled trying to slug him.

"Oh not this again." Sean said.

"You and that dumb Bat have made my life a living hell. I'm spending more money on clothes then food. Crime is down which means less money for me!" Bullock yelled.

"Oh get over yourself. Times are changing. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the Police's budget gets decreased since Crime is down so low." Sean said.

"Never gonna happen you freak!" Bullock yelled trying to slug him again but missed before King Bat landed in front of him again and snarled. "Oh shit." Bullock said knowing what was about to happen.

King bat roared loudly again before shredding his clothes...Again.

"AHHHHH!" Bullock yelled running away to get home to put on new clothes...Then buy more new clothes.

"Wow you really hate him don't you?" Sean asked King Bat who snarled before flying away. (This is just as funny as seeing NIGEL from Godzilla the Series getting destroyed nearly every episode. Maybe I should bring him in later)

**Authors Note: And finally King of the Monsters is updated again. Now Next Chapter we add another girl to the harem. You'll love this one. And a New Titan appear. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	12. The Fire god

Chapter 12 The Fire god

It's been a couple weeks since Luthor was sent to prison and since Joker had his face horrible burned as a message to others. And of course the Titans continued to heal the Earth alone with their very presence.

And of Course Cheetah was settling in very nicely since she left her criminal lifestyle behind and sided with the League.

Right now of course Sean was meeting with Cisco and the others.

"I cannot believe how low crime is since these guys showed up." Wally said.

"Yeah well get used to it. Eventually one of these days there won't be any crime left and we'll all go into retirement." David said.

"You make it sound like thats a bad thing." Sean said making him grin.

"I prefer to be in the action for at least 10 years. We just got into this gig. I don't want it to end so quick." David said making most laugh.

"It's gonna take at least 10 to 15 before that ever happens." Batman said.

"True. Anyway hows the metal coming along?" Sean asked.

"We've just now started to use small bits of it. Already it's proven to be resistant to the strongest acids on Earth and various other elements. I'm telling you guys this stuff is gonna change the whole world in years." Cisco said before a news alert came up.

"Late last night a new Titan had awoken in the State of Alaska after a drilling accident occurred." A news reporter said showing a six legged creature. "Like before this Titan has begun healing the area after years of toxic waste dumping and the trees in the area have already regrown." The Reporter said.

"What the hell is that?" Ralph asked.

"That would be Scylla. It's a Normal Level Titan." Turok said. (Scylla from Legendary Godzilla series)

"At this rate There could be a hundred Titans awake by the end of the year." Lantern said.

"I wouldn't go that far. It would take at least 3 at best before we get there." Sean said.

"Speaking of Titans." Cisco tried to say.

"We're not telling you which one is in Central City." Sean said making him groan in annoyance.

"Why not? Batman and Superman have their titans. The Amazons have a Giant butterfly! Atlantis has two Titans. Start city has two. New York has two Alpha level Titans Zilla and Komodo. Tell us what ours is!" Cisco begged.

"No. If you knew it would ruin the surprise." Julia said making him groan in annoyance while most laughed.

"Relax Cisco. It'll come out eventually." Caitlin said. (Yeah thats not gonna happen for a while)

"Ugh! This is taking too long!" Cisco said making Sean and his brothers laugh.

"I will say this. It is very powerful." Sean said. "By the way you said you have something new?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah thats right. I have been working on something I think you all might like." Cisco said pulling out a remote before a door opened up before a Yellow machine came up. "allow me to introduce NIGEL. Next millenium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison." Cisco said proudly. (I couldn't resist)

"Uh wouldn't that be..." Barry tried to say.

"Don't correct me." Cisco shot making him chuckle.

"Somehow I get the feeling this thing is gonna get smashed." Reznov said.

Meanwhile

Poison Ivy was out at the docks of Gotham looking where King Bat was as he was hanging upside down on the tallest building.

"Well, look what I found." Bullock said making her turn around and faced him seeing a pair of cuffs.

"I just got released from Arkham an hour ago. I haven't done anything and I don't plan to since these Titans showed up and do a better job at protecting nature then I do." Ivy said.

"I don't care. I'm taking you in for suspicious behavior." Bullock said before Sean jumped out of the water.

"Back off." Sean said.

"Oh this is even better. Catching you speaking with a criminal. I'm taking you both in." Bullock said.

"Bullock."

"Oh shit." Bullock said turning around seeing Gordon looking unhappy.

"I take back what I said Kruger." Gordon said.

"YOU SET ME UP!" Bullock yelled.

"After the last two times you came at me yeah I did." Sean said making him growl before King Bat landed next to them before snarling at Bullock.

"Oh no." Bullock said before King Bat screeched so loud his clothes came off...Again.

"Wow this thing really hates him." Ivy said in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" "Bullock screamed in rage before Gordon cuffed him.

"Come on Bullock lets go." Jim said leading him to the car.

"Thanks for helping me set this up. That dude has been a pain for a long time now." Sean said making her smile.

"It's always a pleasure for someone who helps protect the green." Ivy said blowing him a kiss making him smile. (I forgot to put which one this is. Posion ivy from Batman Hush. I'm just as much of a fan of the original Version from Batman the animated series and all but I like this one since her appearance really works for her you know?)

"I suppose you wanna see the one who's the very definition of Mother Nature." Sean said.

"Oh yes please." Ivy said.

Later

Sean and Ivy appeared from a Breach in the middle of the Amazon jungle before the Titan known as Biollante came out from the ground and roared into the air.

"Oh my." Ivy said in awe at the titan of Nature itself.

"Biollante. A plant based Titan. She alone could actually crate an entire plantation of fruits and vegetables ending the world hunger crisis. Every Titan is unique in its own way. She was one of the First three to awaken before the others started coming out." Sean said.

"Godzilla was one of them right?" Ivy asked.

"Him, Biollante and Orga were the first three to awaken. Then the others were awakened and started cleaning this world. It's funny actually. It's as if the very Earth knew we would make mistakes and crated them to undo our mistakes. Humanity is a flawed species from the very beginning. But the Titans bring out the best in them since they've come back." Sean said making her smile.

"Nature has a funny way of doing that." Ivy said.

"So have you considered the proposal Monarch gave you? Working with the Titans in helping regrow rainforests and plantations?" Sean asked.

"Well, Since I just got out and seeing how well they take care of the Earth...I think I'll accept that offer." Ivy said making him grin before an alert came up.

"Yeah what is it?" Sean asked.

"We may have a situation you need to get to the Watch Tower." Batman said.

"I'll be right there." Sean said. "You wanna come?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure." Ivy said.

Later

"Ok so whats the problem now? Please tell me it doesn't involve Luthor or Eiling." Sean said.

"No none of them. The problem would be an active volcano off the cost of Mexico." Batman said.

"Where exactly?" David asked.

"Isla de Mara." Batman said.

"Oh then theres no need to be concerned. It's not the Volcano. It's the titan there." Sean said.

"Wait theres a Titan in the Volcano?" Hawkgirl asked skeptical.

"Have you not seen them?" Sean asked.

"Legend speaks of a monster that defends the area and its inhabitants from all threats from the Earth, Air and Sea." Diana said.

"How can it defend them from all three?" Flash asked.

"Because this one flies. If the Volcano is becoming active its because it's preparing to awaken." David said before another alert came up.

"Now what?" Sean asked before seeing a small group battle ships closing in on the island.

"Those belong to the US navy." Lantern said.

"Hang on a second. Hicks said a small fleet was stolen last night after the crew was found dead." Sean said.

"Why steal a fleet and arrive there? It makes no sense." Flash said.

"Unless." Reznov tried to say before a transmission came through on the open channel before someone who Batman knew from Superman.

"Rogue operative Kurt." Batman said narrowing his eyes on him. (He's from Superman the Animated series)

"So nice to know Superman spoke so highly of me to his friends. Heres whats gonna happen. Monarch is gonna pay me a trillion dollars in 30 minutes." Kurt said.

"Why in the hell would they do that?" Lantern asked.

"We know about they're near unlimited funding. So they can pay any price. And if they don't the citizens of Isla De Mara will suffer greatly...Thanks to her." Kurt said showing Volcana who was in a chamber to prevent her from using her powers other than supplying her with air in a mask tube.

"You sick fuck." Sean said making him grin.

"If I see any of you I will use her powers to annihilate the entire island. So I would write that check right about now." Kurt said.

Meanwhile

The people of Isla De Mara were all panicking as the battle ships were in range.

Kurt however smirked seeing the sheer terror he had brought to these people.

"So what are you gonna use me for now? I'm not killing anyone ever again I'm done with that." Volcana said making him laugh.

"Oh you will be killing someone Volcana. Just not the way you probably think." Kurt said as a machine she was linked to powered up before she screamed in pain feeling her powers being drained. "We discovered how to extract your power and use it for a special weapon we've created. Allow me to demonstrate." Kurt said as the cannon fired up before aiming at the Volcano before blasting it creating a large explosion making the people scream in terror.

Volcana however was breathing heavily.

"Oh and it also hurts very much. Think of it as payback for all the trouble you gave us." Kurt said making her glare before screaming loudly as her power was extracted again.

However from inside the Volcano a pair of golden eyes glowed before growling in anger.

"And just to think...Once this is over not only will you be dead...We'll be..." Kurt tried to say before a loud screeching sound was heard making him widen his eyes in shock.

The locals looked the Volcano before it started to crumble before the top exploded.

(Insert Rodan from Godzilla King of the Monsters)

Emerging from the top of the Volcano was a large Bird engulfed in fire.

From Space the League observed.

"Oh boy there he is." David said.

"Got a catchy name for this one?" Lantern asked.

"Legends refer to it as Rodan. The Guardian of Fire." Sean said. (Rodan from Godzilla King of the Monsters)

"It's whole body has fire all over it." Flash said.

Rodan looked towards the people who looked in awe at the Titan before it eyes landed on the cruisers and roared loudly at them.

"What is that thing doing here!" Kurt yelled at his men making Volcana laugh.

"Maybe you haven't been paying much attention lately. That is a Titan and they are all over the world lately. It only made sense one would be here. They are the reason I gave up that lifestyle." Volcana said.

"SILIENCE!" Kurt yelled pressing a button and she screamed in agonizing pain as her powers were drained.

Rodan roared loudly before flying upwards before heading to the battle ships.

"FIRE! FIRE EVERYTHING!" Kurt yelled getting them to fire on the Titan but all it did was piss it off.

"NO! NOOO!" One of the men yelled as Rodan sank it's claws right into the haul before grabbing it and carried it away before dropping it on the shore.

"Think we should help now?" Lantern asked.

"Since their busy yeah." Sean said.

Kurt roared in rage.

"FIRE THE CANNON ON THAT THING NOW!" Kurt yelled getting them to do so before aiming right at Rodan who roared at them.

"FIRE!" Kurt yelled before they fired at Rodan making a huge explosion which had him smirk thinking he's killed a Titan but gasped in shock as Rodan was unharmed and roared at them before grabbing the next battleship and took it to shore before dropping it.

Rodan roared at Kurt before flying over them and crated a large gust of wind which shook the ship making everyone fall down before one of Kurt's men fell into Volcana's containment sphere giving her fresh oxygen.

"Yes." Volcana said engulfing herself in fire and freed herself.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

"See ya later Kurt." Volcana said before flying away from the ship.

Rodan flew in right at Kurt going for a dive.

"NOOOOO!" Kurt yelled before Rodan went right through the ship making it sink.

Volcana made it back to shore before Rodan flew back out of the water before landing right behind her making her widen her eyes in shock.

(End song)

"Oh damn." Volcana said expecting the worst due to her past actions but to her surprise Rodan looked at her with soft eyes making her blink before slowly and gently she placed her left palm on the beak before it made soft chattering sounds.

"Well." Sean said approaching her. "Thats a surprise." Sean said.

"You mind explaining why it's acting this way towards me?" Volcana asked.

"I have a simple theory." Sean said.

Later

"Turns out your theory is correct. She's a proxy of Rodan." Wells said looking at the data.

"Whats a Proxy?" Volcana asked.

"A proxy is someone who the powers and abilities of the Titans. Some call us the Children of the Titans but the most common are Proxies." Sean said.

"How can I be a Proxy? I've never even seen that Titan until now." Volcana said.

"Actually you did you just didn't know. According to your history record your family was in Isla De Mara when you were still an infant. You were classed with a rare and incurable disease similar to Virus X that Sean was exposed to like his folks. However a Priest of that area said he could cure you by presenting to you to the Fire god. A day later your disease was gone and your family. The Scientific Community to called it a miracle and moved on." Wells said shocking her.

"Which also means there could be other Proxies out there without us even realizing it." Batman said.

"Possibly. I think I can find a way to locate them. It'll take time though." Wells said.

"We got plenty." Sean said.

"So what happens to me?" Volcana asked.

"I would consider joining us. Kurt may have helped you unlock some of your abilities. But now I think you've barley even scratched the surface. You could do some real good." Sean said making her think for a minute before smirking.

"Well, I guess it would be a nice new start." Volcana said blowing him a kiss of fire which hit his cheek making him roll his eyes while Diana grinned at this.

Later

"What the hell are we doing again?" Sean asked Cisco as he had NIGEL out at the docks before Zilla surfaced.

"I wanna NIGEL out with the Titans to see how he interacts with them." Cisco said before NIGEL approached Zilla. "Hey wait a minute!" Cisco said as he stopped in front of Zilla.

"Hello servent. Kneeling down." NIGEL said making Zilla look at him.

"I DIDN'T PROGRAM THAT!" Cisco yelled before Zilla flicked him away as NIGEL screamed before landing before Cisco rushed to him.

"David." Sean said grinning at him.

"Don't Look at me. I didn't have enough time for that shit." David said chuckling.

"Who messed with NIGEL?" Cisco asked before Komodo accidentally stepped on NIGEL. "NIGEL!" Cisco yelled in horror making the brothers laugh. (HAHAHA! I couldn't resist!)

Later

"Aw man." Cisco said looking at a crushed NIGEL.

"Don't worry Cisco you can make another." Caitlin said.

"I just don't get why he spoke like that." Cisco said before thinking for a moment and accessed the security system before footage of Wally was seen messing with NIGEL. "WALLY!" Cisco yelled. (I was gonna have Wells be the one messing with him then I changed my mind)

Meanwhile

Godzilla swam in the ocean before Sean appeared behind him on his back.

"Why exactly are you down there with him?" Flash asked.

"Eh. I feel at peace being down in my element you know?" Sean said as Godzilla swam past a school of Dolphins before one rubbed up against Sean who smiled. "And it has its rewards." Sean said as Godzilla continued to swim in the ocean healing years of damage.

Meanwhile

Luthor was in his cell reading a simple book before the doors opened up.

"Luthor." Eiling said walking in.

"Ah General Eiling. I suppose you've accepted my offer now." Luthor said.

"These freaks are a threat to the country and the world. The others are blinded by false promises but I'm not. I need you to make a weapons so powerful it'll kill them all." Eiling said.

"And I can do that. But not here." Luthor said.

"If I get you out will you build this weapon?" Eiling asked.

"Of course. After all...I'm a man of my word." Luthor said grinning.

**Authors Note: Now what are those two up to? You'll find out soon. And Volcana is the Proxy of Rodan. Some of you asked if it was fire but that was too obvious since not every proxy should start out ****immediately as a hero. Now I've just posted a poll for the Harem. I want everyone to vote for who they want in the harem. I want at least 25 to 30 women in this harem to keep it decent for a change. Diana, Cheetah and Volcana are already in it hence why their not in the poll. Now, Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	13. The God of Egypt

Chapter 13 The God Of Egypt

It's been a couple weeks since Rodan had awakened from his Volcano and since his Proxy Volcana was revealed.

During that Time Valcana had begun to really tap into her abilities far more than Kurt ever did for her.

Currently right now She was in a training room with Sean as she instructed her. Her skin started to turn into red scales before she launched a fireball at a target melting it instantly.

"Wow." Valcana said amazed before her skin turned back to normal.

"Your skin is more resistant to fire than initially projected when it turns like that." Sean said.

"I was already immune to fire beforehand." Volcana said smirking.

"To a degree. When it turns into those red scales it's near completely invulnerable to fire. The only amount of heat that could kill you is the temperature of the sun." Sean said.

"Yeah I'm not going there." Volcana said making him chuckle. "So tell me...What was it like?" Volcana asked.

"What was what like?" Sean asked curious.

"Growing up with those spikes on your back. It had to be difficult." Volcana said.

"No. I was just grateful to be alive. I spent every day at our primary base of operations training my abilities both on land and in the water." Sean said.

"What you can breath underwater?" Volcana asked amused.

"Do you not see these?" Sean asked showing the gills on his neck. (I don't think I mentioned he had these)

"Oh. Too bad I can't do the same...Could have been fun." Volcana said leaving with a sway in her hips making him roll his eyes.

"Argh. These women are gonna kill me one day." Sean said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Diana said walking in and kissed him. "So hows her training going?" Diana asked.

"She's still a work in progress. She's just now beginning to scratch the surface of her abilities. It took me years to learn the near full extent of mine." Sean said.

"So we know Volcana is the proxy of Rodan. How many others are there?" Diana asked. (To My Loyal guest regarding your views on Rodan your thinking of the original Rodan that wasn't powerful. The others were much more powerful. Like in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 where he healed Godzilla from dying at the cost of his own life and made Godzilla even more powerful. This one is from the 2019 movie and is very powerful)

"There could be dozens. While the legends speak highly of the Titans it makes no mention of anyone with their abilities. This is probably the first time they've given humans they're power hoping to keep the peace." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Wally! Why did you mess with NIGEL!" Cisco asked. (I had to do something to make it similar to Randy and Craven from Godzilla the series and Wally is a lot smarter than people give him credit for since he understands the Speed force better than Barry)

"I was just messing around. Besides it gave him a little bit of personality." Wally said as Nigel drove in.

"Hey baby!" Nigel said to Caitlin who rolled her eyes in amusement.

"NIGEL!" Cisco yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh relax Cisco. It's just a machine." Caitlin said before Wells walked in.

"Got some good news." Wells said gaining their attention.

"Let me guess? You're retiring and I can take over?" Cisco asked making him snort.

"Please like I'm actually gonna leave everything to the guy that constantly complains about our Titan not waking up." Wells said making him pout.

"He's got a point." Wally said.

"ZIP IT!" Cisco said making him laugh.

"No the good news is I have a small readout of people who may be proxies to the Titans." Wells said showing significant Data before several People appeared. Most were Sean and his group.

"We know Volcana is one already." Caitlin said seeing her up top.

"Who's Louise Lincoln?" Barry asked seeing her name up there.

"Louise Lincoln is a resident in Louisiana. She goes by the name Killer Frost." Wells said. (Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham of course)

"And we think she's a Proxy because?" Iris asked.

"She has radiation in her blood work. Originally most figured she was a Meta Human. But now that we understand Proxy biology we now believe she's also a Titan Proxy. We just don't know which one yet." Wells said.

"Any others?" Caitlin asked.

"We also believe Livewire might be one as well." Wells said.

"I thought her power was created when Superman was hit by lightning which hit her." Julian said.

"Or might have awakened it. She has the same kind of Radiation in her blood work as well. Superman might have just enhanced it." Wells said.

"Ok so these are everyone we know about right now. What about others we don't know about?" Iris asked.

"These are the only ones currently in the country that we know about." Wells said before an alert came up. "Or not." Wells said checking the computer before something came up. "Oh boy." Wells said.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"Guess who's our latest Proxy." Wells said.

Meanwhile

Robin was swinging from building to building before he heard a scream making him look down seeing a woman being mugged.

"Figures. These guys never learn." Robin said jumping down before knocking them out.

The woman grabbed her purse before bolting.

"Your welcome." Robin said annoyed before Batgirl jumped down next to him.

"It's not about being thanked you know that." Batgirl said.

"Yeah...But it feels nice to be appreciated." Robin said before.

BANG!

"AHHH!" Robin yelled as he was shot in the leg.

"Well, well."

Both turned and saw one of the crime bosses of Gotham known as Maroni who had some thugs next to him.

"You and your little group and that Giant Bat have caused me more than enough problems. I can't do business anymore in this town since that thing showed up and started changing people. Makes me sick." Maroni said glaring at them. (Since theres no cartoon version picture Maroni from Gotham Tv series)

"Oh sure blame us. Times are changing so you better get used to it." Batgirl said before he aimed at her.

"Oh don't count on it. Once I kill you I'm moving out of Gotham and heading to Chicago. I'll start up from the ground and thankfully there won't be any Titans to stop me." Maroni said about to pull the trigger when.

"NOOO!" Batgirl yelled before her scream sent a sonic blast at them making them hold their heads in pain before it stopped. Batgirl widened her eyes before holding her mouth in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"She's one of them Proxies! Kill her!" Maroni yelled before King Bat landed behind them and growled in anger. "Oh shit."

King bat roared so loudly they held their heads in pain as blood came out of their ears before they hit the ground dead.

Soon the police arrived before Bullock looked at the scene.

"Oh thats it. I'm taking you kids in for murder." Bullock said.

"Uh hello! We didn't do this. He did." Batgirl said pointing at King Bat who growled at him.

"Bullshit. I may not be able to touch Kruger or the Bat but no one said I couldn't arrest you." Bullock said with Cuffs in hand.

"Bullock." Gordon said.

"Not this time Jim. I'm taking them in." Bullock said before King Bat got in front of him in royal anger. "Oh fuck." Bullock said.

King Bat roared so loudly it shredded all of Bullocks clothes leaving him Butt Naked.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Barbara said horrified by the image.

"ARGH!" Bullock screamed before running away to get some new clothes again.

"When will he learn?" Gordon asked himself.

Later

Robin groaned as Reznov used his powers to heal the wound.

"Your lucky it went all the way through." Reznov said.

"Doesn't feel lucky." Robin said limping.

Sean was examining Barbara with a special device in hand.

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"Yup. She's got Titan Radiation in her blood. She's the Proxy of King Bat." Sean said.

"How? And when did this happen?" Barbara asked.

"You remember when Bane broke your back?" Sean asked.

"Yeah and he healed me." Barbara said.

"Clearly he did more than heal." Bruce said.

"He clearly chose you to have his powers and abilities. That Sonic scream is more powerful than Canary's. We'll have to find a way to help you control that." Sean said.

"She's not gonna show any physical signs she's a proxy is she? If Gordon sees it he's gonna freak." Dick said.

"I don't know. In any case...Your gonna have to tell him the truth about...This." Sean said.

"I tried that once after I got a nightmare from Scarecrow. I couldn't do it then." Barbara said.

"This time you have too." Bruce said making her sigh.

"And before you ask theres no cure for what you have. Once the Radiation is in your system it's impossible to remove so don't even bother asking." Sean said.

Later

After telling her father the truth Barbara was surprised how well he took it.

His only condition was that she be careful with her new abilities and train with Monarch to control them. (Don't forget she and Batman told him the Truth after Joke was killed by Tim so I feel like he could handle it you know?)

Currently right now she was training at Monarch with Sean.

She suddenly screamed before a sonic wave destroyed a test dummy.

"Whoa." Batgirl said.

"HA HA! Looks like Dinah has competition. Your Sonic scream is only one of your abilities. You could have many more." Sean said.

"How long did it take you to control all of your abilities?" Batgirl asked.

"Years. Titan abilities are extremely powerful." Sean said before an alert came up. "I gotta go." Sean said rushing off.

Entering the briefing room Sean saw his father along with Hicks.

"Ok whats up?" Sean asked.

"We've been getting various readings in Egypt these last couple days." Batman said.

"The Cairo Government are concerned a Titan may be in the awakening stages and want our opinion." Hick said.

"There is a titan In Egypt. An Apex Level Titan. During ancient times Egypt had prospered under its protection. When it went into a state of slumber the lands became what they are now." Serizawa said.

"How long until it fully awakens?" Superman asked.

"Depends on various circumstances. King Bat, Zilla, Komodo and the others awoke because they sensed a threat close by. If theres one in Egypt it'll awaken." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Ok so you think you can detect when these Breaches will open up and the Kaiju will come out?" Turok asked.

"Basically. The portals open up slowly. But the energy it needs to open up however though is to detect. So when one of these Breaches starts to open up we can be prepared and evacuate civilians." Cisco said.

"What about the blood from the Kaiju Godzilla and his relatives killed when the MUTOs arrived?" Turok asked.

"While it is indeed harmful to the ocean Godzilla and the others can easily repair the damage." Wells said before an alert came up.

"Wait hold on." Cisco said looking at the Data. "No this can't be right." Cisco said.

"What is it?" Turok asked.

"It's the breach. One is about to open up...Right in Egypt." Cisco said.

"I thought you said this thing would detect them days beforehand." Turok said.

"It's supposed too. The energy must have been building up before I finished this. It's about to open up right now." Cisco said.

Meanwhile

The people of Cairo were enjoying their daily lives. Thanks to the Titans in the air the heat had gone down greatly making it more bearable for all to enjoy their lives.

However suddenly a portal opened up before a swarm of Kaiju came out and roared at the people making them scream in terror.

Meanwhile

"FUCK!" Sean yelled seeing everything on the monitor.

"I can't get a response division down there fast enough to help those people." Hicks said.

"I don't think you'll have to." Graham said as the monitor showed Mothra arriving to keep the Titans back while the people evacuated.

"She can't handle that many Kaiju alone. Godzilla is at least ten minutes away." Sean said.

"Ten minutes is too long. Those things will tear the place to threads before he gets there." Hicks said.

Meanwhile

As Mothra fought off the Kaiju from attacking the people the Kaiju had angered something.

Below one Pyramid a pair of glowing Red eyes was seen before growling was heard.

Mothra squealed in pain as she was forced down by one Kaiju who was about to strike a deadly blow.

Suddenly however a enraged roar was heard making the Kaiju stop in their tracks.

One of the Pyramids was shaking before it slowly began to fall apart.

(Insert Obelisk the Tormentor's theme from Yugioh)

As the Pyramid crumbled to nothing a large Titan with blue skin large muscles and wings appeared from the Rubble before roaring at the Kaiju who trembled before letting Mothra go who flew to her Titan ally before landing on his shoulder.

Meanwhile

"Holy shit." Hicks said.

"Got a catchy name for this one?" Superman asked.

"Local legends of Egypt call it Obelisk the Tormentor. Wiped out entire invading armies alone that dared to attack his people." Sean said. (Obelisk from Yugioh. He would fit in the titan description of this story)

Meanwhile

Obelisk roared at the Kaiju before one tried to attack him only to get punched down hard.

Another tried to attack him only for a tail to smack him away making Obelisk look before seeing Godzilla who roared at the Kaiju.

"Oh now this is more like it." Sean said as Obelisk grabbed one before ripping it in half with ease before roaring loudly as his fists glowed and slammed them into one of the Kaiju going all the way through.

Godzilla roared before the spikes on his back glowed and unleashed a stream of Atomic breath at two of them killing them instantly while Mothra rammed into another.

Obelisk roared into the air before blasting the Remaining Kaiju into dust making Godzilla roar before leaving with Mothra.

"Wow." Sean said laughing by how quickly these Kaiju were dealt with.

(End song here)

Later

Not too long after Obelisk awakened the entire region started to change from desert to a lush green paradise in which the people of Cairo thrived.

"What do you mean these Kaiju were weak?" Sean asked.

"I mean they were weak. If I had to guess there are five categories of Kaiju. 1 through 5. These were Category 1 Kaiju hence why all three of them took them down with ease despite the numbers." Cisco said.

"What about the others that came through before?" Barry asked.

"Probably Category 2 Kaiju. The longer those breaches are open more powerful Kaiju will come out." Cisco said.

"How do we close them?" Wally asked.

"Thats the question. When Godzilla destroyed the invaders flagship it opened the breaches. Without understanding the technology that brings them here it'll take time." Wells said.

"But now we can begin to predict when the Breaches will open up and where." Cisco said.

"Which means we don't have to worry about Civilian casualties and evacuate before the battles happen." Sean said.

"Unless Luthor somehow opens the breaches again." Superman said.

"He's in jail right now. So theres no way he could do that." Reznov said.

Later

Sean was heading towards Luthor's cell to make sure he was still there.

However he widened his eyes seeing his cell was empty.

"HEY!" Sean yelled at the Warden. "Where the fuck is Luthor?" Sean asked.

"He's been set free by order of the United States Army." The Warden said.

"On who's Authority? He was sentenced to life." Sean said.

"By General Eiling." The Warden said making him growl before rushing off/

Later

"He did what!" Superman asked in disbelief.

"Eiling has apparently freed Luthor from his cell. If I had to guess he wants something from him or repaying a debt from saving him from a similar fate." Sean said.

"The only logical reason Eiling would free Luthor is simple. He needs him to build a weapon to fight the Titans." J'onn said.

"Nuclear weapons can't even harm them and those are the strongest weapons on the planet." Reznov said.

"Their ineffective because they use Radiation which they consume. There are other weapons that could harm them." Batman said.

"So what kind of weapon is he gonna build?" Superman asked.

**Authors Note: And with that ladies and ****gentlemen another Apex Titan has awakened and in Egypt. I was originally gonna use Slifer the Sky dragon then I changed my mind and decided to use Obelisk since it just seemed much better you know? Yes there will be Titans that are from other series since In my view almost anything can fit into this. Now Next Chapter is another Apex Level Titan...In Greece. I think you'll all find this one especially fitting. Now the Harem list in the exact order of who won.**

**Wonder Woman**

**Cheetah**

**Volcana **

**Poison Ivy **

**Harley **

**Starfire **

**Power Girl **

**Raven **

**Blackfire **

**Super Girl **

**Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham version) **

**Zatana **

**Galatea **

**Batgirl **

**Livewire **

**Catwoman (Batman the Animated series version) **

**Mercy **

**Hawkgirl **

**Black Canary (JLU Version) **

**Miss Martian **

**Vixen **

**Giganta **

**Queen Maxima **

**Artemis (Young Justice Version) **

**Jinx (Teen Titans) **

**Cheshire (Young Justice Version) **

**Star Sapphire **

**Huntress **

**Ice **

**Circe **

**Lois Lane **

**Fire **

**Terra **

**Big Barda **

**Tula (Young Justice) **

**Aresia **

**Tuppence Terror( Young Justice 2016 version) **

**Tala**

**Now originally I wasn't gonna do this but since I'm adding in Titans from other series it only makes sense for me to add in girls from other series as well but nowhere near as large as my unusual crossover harems. Theres a poll currently up right now and you can pick 10 out of 20 girls who I can make proxies of Titans. I still intend to keep this below a hundred say at least 50 at best. Now. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and I'll be taking a break from my other stories to finish the vacation Arc in Jedi or Sith otherwise I'll lose my ****inspiration and It'll take forever to finish and I won't be able to get to my grand plans after it. Until then just read Jedi or Sith.**


	14. RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

Chapter 14 RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

It's been a week since the Apex Titan of Egypt Obelisk the Tormentor awakened and transformed the lands into lush green plains that benefited the people in ways they never imagined.

And also since the League and Monarch learned about Luthor set free by Eiling no doubt to make weapons to fight against the Titans.

Currently the League was meeting at Star Labs.

"We need to bring this information to the president. She'll have to arrest Eiling for setting Luthor free." Superman said.

"All we know is he did set him free. We can't just make blind accusations that he set him free to fight the Titans. He'll just say he's using Luthor's expertise for something to benefit the country." Batman said.

"We can't just sit by and watch." Lantern said.

"I'm afraid thats all we can do at the moment." Batman said making most groan in annoyance.

"I hate to say it but he's not wrong. Eiling will no doubt just defend himself with a logical excuse." Sean said.

"So I guess we hold off on any moves against him till later." Lantern said before NIGEL rolled into the room next to Hawkgirl.

"Hello Angel. Let's go out and have a wild time." NIGEL said making her left eye twitch in annoyance.

"NIGEL!" Cisco yelled annoyed before she smashed the head right off. "WALLY!" Cisco yelled before he dashed away. "ARGH!" Cisco groaned in annoyance.

"Oy. I'll never understand why you bothered to make that thing anyway." Sean said.

"He can be very helpful out in the field. Besides whats the harm?" Cisco asked.

"NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT!" NIGEL Sang making him glare at the head.

"That." Sean said snickering.

"ARGH! NIGEL was supposed to be perfect but Wally keeps messing with him." Cisco said making Joe laugh.

"Nice to know my son knows science." Joe said laughing as he left.

"Anyway, J'onn. Didn't you say you needed to go back to Mars?" David asked.

"What? Why?" Barry asked.

"To test to see if Titan Radiation can effect other planets." Sean said holding a glowing cell. "We're leaving to see if perhaps they're Radiation can have the same effect on Mars." Sean said.

"Possibly expanding Earth's reach on other planets." Batman said.

"Exactly." Sean said.

"Might as well get moving." Superman said.

Later

"Ok I'm releasing it now." Sean said as the cell opened up before Titan Radiation began to disperse through the area.

Batman had a device in hand to see if this would work.

"Scans show some signs but it'll take a day before we see any promising results." Batman said before another alert showed up.

"What is it now?" Sean asked.

"Strange." Batman said reading it correctly. "I've detected an energy signature of the invaders. Those pods I think." Batman said.

"We're not talking about some base for those freaks again are we?" Sean asked.

"No. The pods have a unique energy signature thats easy to track." Batman said.

"J'onn I thought you said you were the last of your kind." Sean said.

"So did I. Where is this signal?" J'onn asked calmly.

Minutes later they were by some large mountain.

"Stand clear." Sean said placing a detonator by the wall before blowing it making a big hole.

Walking inside they found hundreds of pods.

"Clearly you didn't look hard enough." Sean said.

"I had assumed I was the only survivor of my people after the final attack." J'onn said in shock seeing his people were still alive.

Sean walked over to one pod before tearing it open.

Inside was a female Green Martian before her body started to change to a green Humanoid with Red hair and amber eyes.

She slowly started to move around before seeing him.

"Hello." Sean said gently pulling her out.

"Who...Who are you?"

"A friend of J'onn's." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Uncle J'onn is here?" She asked excited.

"Ay. So who are you?" Sean asked.

"My name is M'gann M'orzz." M'gann said.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. We're from the planet Earth right next door." Sean said grinning.

Later

After discovering that the Martians were still very much alive they began to rebuild.

Of course J'onn decided to continue to help Earth while his niece M'gann would be an ambassador for his people.

"I always knew we weren't the only people in this solar system." Cisco said chuckling.

"Oh knock it off. You said you had something to show us?" Sean asked.

"Oh right." Cisco said bringing up the monitor. "With Monarch's help I think I've found another Apex Titan. One thats in Greece." Cisco said.

"We already know theres an Apex level Titan there." Sean said.

"WHAT! Why didn't you say anything? I have been at this for a week." Cisco said annoyed.

"We told you before remember? We said we knew of two other Apex level Titans. One was in Egypt Obelisk the Tormentor and the other is in Greece." Sean said.

"Oh...Right." Cisco said remembering now. (Even Cisco forgets things from time to time.)

"Whatever." Sean said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked.

"To find the next Titan Proxy in Metropolis." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Livewire was laughing to herself as she traveled through Metropolis using power lines before she ended up on the roof of Lex Corp.

"HEH! This never gets old." Livewire said.

"I'll bet." Sean said behind her making her jump before facing him.

"So the Kid of the big lizard huh? I didn't think you'd be so..." Livewire trailed off.

"So what?" Sean asked.

"Handsome." Livewire said grinning making him roll his eyes.

"Heh. And here I thought Volcana was a flirt." Sean said making her chuckle.

"She and I actually get along believe it or not. Kinda hard not too. So what brings you here? Looking for little old me?" Livewire said winking at him.

"In a sense yes since you are a Titan Proxy." Sean said making her blink.

"The heck are you talking about? My powers came after I got hit with lightning because of Superman." Livewire said crossing her arms.

"This says differently." Sean said pulling out the device he used on Barbara.

"Whats that?" Livewire asked.

"It traces Titan Radiation. When someone has the Radiation of a Titan in their blood it traces." Sean said before getting closer to her before it started beeping making her blink.

"Now hold on. If I'm one of these Proxies how come my powers didn't come until after I got hit?" Livewire asked.

"My guess is your powers were dormant because the Titan that made you a Proxy made it that way. When your life was in danger they quickly activated to save you." Sean said making her look surprised.

"So...Where do my Powers come from?" Livewire asked.

"We know of a Titan with similar abilities to yours in Dakota. Your file says you were there at one point as a child and very ill like Volcana. Then one day you recovered and moved Metropolis." Sean said.

"Huh. So you want me to join the League?" Livewire asked.

"Pretty much. Besides I think your curious to see what other abilities you have. Clearly like Volcana you only scratched the surface of your abilities. Wouldn't you like to dig deeper?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Ok Handsome...You got my attention." Livewire said placing her arms around his neck.

Later

Sean was currently underwater near Greece before coming to the seabed before placing a device down.

"Ok we're getting a reading now." Emma said. (To my loyal Guest this is a character from King of the Monsters. Watch the Movie!)

"How long until this one wakes up?" Sean asked as the device beeped.

"Hard to say. Most of the Titans woke up when danger was close by." Emma said.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see this one. Though Diana will probably be less surprised I suppose." Sean said making her smile.

"I suppose so. Ok that enough." Emma said as he took the device and left.

"Well?" Reznov asked as she looked at the Data.

"Well...Odds are this Titan is gonna wake up in a couple weeks or so. Maybe faster if more Kaiju appeared." Emma said.

"Cisco says his little device can pinpoint when a Breach will open up. I very much doubt it though." Reznov said.

"No faith in his machines?" Emma asked.

"This is still science we don't understand. Odds are this thing is gonna be useless like that NIGEL thing he made." Reznov said.

"I have to agree with the NIGEL part. That thing is useless." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Cisco was in Star City right by Gigan and Megalon.

"Remind me again why are we here?" Caitlin asked.

"I wanna get some readings on these two. If I can get a proper reading I think I can make something to send signals to every Titan for help." Cisco said before NIGEL drove in front of Gigan who looked at him.

"You are one Ugly Mother Fucker." NIGEL said making Cisco widen his eyes in shock while Caitlin giggled silently.

"Oh no." Cisco said before Gigan stepped on him. "NIGEL!" Cisco yelled in horror. (HAHAHA! I forgot to do this last chapter)

"Oh wow." Sean said appearing.

"I hate Wally so much for messing with NIGEL." Cisco said before noticing something. Everyone that lived in the glades was gone. "Wait where is everyone?" Cisco asked.

"Oh these people moved out after the government gave them a nice check to buy better homes and better businesses. After all the bad luck thats happened here they decided to get a fresh start." Sean said.

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"Because they want to build something better here for everyone. Better homes and new buildings. Add to the fact Gigan and Megalon protect this area now means people like Merlin won't be able to attack it again." Sean said.

"I'm confused on something. How did they not wake up during that earthquake machine attack?" Cisco asked.

"It wasn't time for them to awaken. If they had then the people would go into a panic. When Godzilla saved the Earth it gave a good impression on the Titans as guardians of the Earth and protectors of all living things." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Cisco said.

Meanwhile

Bullock was not happy. Granted he was rarely ever happy unless he was eating but things have taken a turn for the worse for him.

Ever since King Bat awakened it made his life living hell by shredding his clothes with that sonic scream of his.

Then Crime went down in ways no one would ever consider which meant the police weren't needed as much which mean Bullock couldn't clock in all the time anymore to earn more money.

Then He was forbidden to go after Kruger or anyone associated with Monarch or risk getting fired. It pissed him off royally since in his view it was all his fault for all the things thats been happening to him lately.

And now he was on leave after trying to arrest Batgirl and Robin since he hated anyone associated with Batman.

"I fucking hate this place." Bullock said before bumping into someone. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!" Bullock yelled before it was revealed to be King Bat who snarled at him.

"Oh no." Bullock said knowing what was next.

King Bat roar loud enough to shred all his clothes minus his pink hearted boxers.

"GRR!" Bullock roared before reaching into his shredded clothes and pulled out a gun. "THATS IT!" Bullock yelled firing at him but the bullets just bounced off.

Bullock widened his eyes in shock before King Bat glared at him in rage that had never been seen.

"Oh shit." Bullock said before yelling as he was smacked into a building before King Bat flew away.

Batman observed from a distance and smirked.

"I guess this is payback for all the rumors you started on me and the others and lying about slacking off." Batman said before leaving. (HA! I decided to do something more to Bullock this time around)

Meanwhile

Sean swam around in a tank inside Monarch relaxing.

"And as always he's in his element." Turok said to Barbara.

"Is he always underwater?" Barbara asked.

"Mostly. Since Godzilla is king of land and sea it makes sense for him to always be in the water." Turok said before an alert came up and Sean jumped out of the water.

"Now what?" Sean asked.

"We got a problem!" Cisco yelled making them rush to the command center.

"What is it now?" David asked.

"It's the breach. Theres a huge signal coming from it. I think a high level Kaiju is coming through." Cisco said.

"I thought you said that damn device would warn us beforehand." Reznov said.

"It's supposed too. I guess I need to work on it some more." Cisco said.

"How bout you don't work on crap." Reznov said.

"Knock it off." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Off the cost of Greece a large portal opened up before a Large Kaiju Came out and roared into the air before swimming to the closest city...Argos. (Picture the Mega Kaiju from Pacific Rim Uprising)

Meanwhile

"Mothra is still recovering from the last fight." Batman said.

"Hang on." Hicks said before radar picked up Rodan flying towards the area. "Hopefully the flaming bird can stall him long enough for the other titans to arrive." Hicks said.

"One can hope." David said.

Meanwhile

The Mega Kaiju made it to Argos before roaring loudly into the air making the people scream in fear as they ran away only for Rodan to slam into it before flying upwards as it roared at him.

Below the Kaiju however a faint growling sound was heard before multiple eyes opened up.

(Insert Kronos Megalos Remix from Wrath of the Titans)

Rodan roared trying to hold this Kaiju at bay before suddenly large tentacles came out of the water before smacking the Kaiju away making it roar in anger before a large explosion occurred in front of it.

"Now what?" Lantern asked before something began to rise from the water.

The Mega Kaiju roared at his new foe before it was revealed being just as large as it before the head was revealed and roared loudly at his enemy.

"What in the hell is that?" Hicks asked.

"That...Is the Kraken." Sean said. (From Clash of the Titans 2010)

"The Kraken is a Titan?" Diana asked.

"Pretty much." Sean said.

The Kraken roared loudly at the Mega Kaiju before charging right at it before forcing it away from the city before smacking it away.

Rodan roared before flying in and scratched out the left eyes of the Kaiju making it roar in pain before something else punched it away.

The Kraken looked seeing a fellow Apex Titan Obelisk who roared at the Mega Kaiju who roared loudly into the air before multiple portals opened up.

"AHH! More Kaiju are coming through!" Cisco yelled in alarm.

Dozens of Kaiju appeared before the Titans of Earth who roared loudly at them before the Kraken's tentacles wrapped around two of them and snapped their necks with ease.

An explosion underwater occurred next to one before Zilla jumped out and slashed the eyes out making it roar in pain before Komodo appeared and blasted atomic breath at the face killing it.

Obelisk roared before blasting the new Kaiju to dust.

The Kraken roared as he fought against the Mega Kaiju who tried to slash him but his tentacles grabbed his arms before snapping them making it roar in agonizing pain before the Kraken grabbed the head and snapped the neck with ease before dropping it and roared into the air.

(End song here)

Later

After the Kraken and his comrades defeated the Kaiju the lands of Greece began to turn into lush green lands filling it with vegetation and large rivers that benefited the people.

"Ok I'm ok with these Titans fighting side by side but how did Zilla and Komodo get there so damn fast? Obelisk and Rodan I can understand because they fly." Hicks said.

"Well...This might prove the theory." David said.

"What theory?" Superman asked.

"One of our scientists has a theory that the Earth is hollow and there are large holes in the ground that connect to dozens of tunnels on land and sea. Thats how Zilla and Komodo got there so fast." Serizawa said.

"Like Little wormholes that speed them up." Sean said.

"So these Tunnels are all over the Earth which allows the Titans to appear all over the world when needed." Hawkgirl said.

"Thats the theory. Theres no solid evidence just yet but considering what happened it definitely adds more proof to it." David said.

"Are there any sites that could confirm this theory?" J'onn asked.

"One. In London. Theres an old mine shaft that has various tunnels under ground. We know theres a Titan there but there could possibly be more." Graham said.

"What kinda Titan?" Batman asked.

"One that fits London's very old history." Sean said.

**Authors Note: As a huge fan of Clash of Titans both original and remake I had to use the Kraken since its just too good not to use. Now thats four Apex level Titans. However the next Titan will be...Very interesting to say. And I think everyone will agree with this one with a large surprise. Now again don't forget to vote in the crossover poll. Also check out my new story a Savior created by the Gods. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS!**


End file.
